Rainbow Six: The New Recruits
by Ominae
Summary: Set after Raven Shield and Athena Sword PC games, John Clark now leads a new generation of Rainbow recruits into their first mission, in which terrorists could bring renewed trouble to the free world.
1. A new day has come Part 1

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits

By: Ominae

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The characters in the bio data are under my jurisdiction.

Summary:

Set after Raven Shield and Athena Sword (PC games), John Clark now leads a new generation of Rainbow recruits into their first mission, in which terrorists could bring renewed trouble to the free world. A Rainbow Six story.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Chapter 1: A new day has come (Part 1)

Date: April 21, 2008

Location: SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

It's been two years now since Rainbow was called in to be deployed by the various foreign governments in stopping Dejan Blazlevic a.k.a. Nikola Gopic of the former Ustache Regime in Yugoslavia (Now Serbia and Montenegro) and his ally, radical Argentine politician Alvaro Gutierrez, from unleashing Soviet-era VX nerve gas in Brazil. Although the UN applauded the entire Rainbow staff from preventing this doomsday event from happening, Clark feels that there's still much work to do. Clark then ordered his Executive Officer Alistair Stanley to send out word that Rainbow was now accepting new candidates for the team's various divisions since he felt that it was about time that the team have some new faces. Alistair was also told that he wanted the results in about two weeks.

It was a beautiful Monday morning. John Clark, the founder and first commanding officer of Rainbow, entered his office after showing his ID to a British MP soldier standing guard near his office door. Inside was a mahogany desk and the secretaries tidied it up with stacked papers on one of the desk's corners and a coffee mug with a cover on top of it, apparently before he even came for his 9:00 AM arrival for work. On the left side of the desk was a wooden cabinet that the staff had procured for his room courtesy of IKEA, shipped into Hereford from Sweden. It was filled with books of autobiographies such as those from Bill and Hilary Clinton, as well as history books that had topics from World War II to the September 11 events in the United States. Behind the desk was his honorable discharge certificate enclosed in a glass picture frame. It reminded him of the old days when he left the CIA in order to establish Rainbow. The team would be based at the 22nd SAS (Special Air Service) Regiment's base at Hereford, with the intention of keeping Rainbow's existence a secret from the public.

John Clark tossed his briefcase on top of his table before he sat down on his office chair. He felt comfy, but today was not the right time to get comfortable. He had to check on the officially approved candidates that the various countries had send to Britain for basic training at Hereford before they could be accepted into Rainbow. He slowly grabbed his mug from the table and stood up from his chair while he walked to his coffee machine found in the middle shelf of the bookcase. As he started the machine, he heard a knock on the door while putting his coffee mug below the machine's dispensing spigot. Then, he heard the MP guard speaking to him after opening the door. Looking at the direction of the opened door, he saw the MP guard holding the door from its handle with Stanley standing next to him with 5 folders.

"Sir, it's Colonel Stanley. He has the reports that you need today."

"It's okay, sergeant. I'll take it from here."

Alistair then enters the office with the folder while Clark nods the guard to leave them alone. The MP guard then slowly closes the door with a faint clicking sound, though both of them did not bother to pay attention to the sound.

"What is it, Alistair?"

"John, I've managed to compile all the bios of all the admitted candidates with help from Kevin."

"_That was great" _John thought as he continued to sip his coffee. Kevin Sweeney was one of Rainbow's finest Recon operatives until he retired in order to assume the position of Rainbow's Intelligence Officer in 2003.

"How many recruits do we have anyway then?"

"Didn't have time to check. Was in a hurry to give the reports to you. But it was impressive, a lot of candidates came in three weeks ago for application, but the recruiting officers only accepted a handful from the 90 plus or so candidates."

"Really?" Clark then stopped sipping his coffee and looked at Stanley in a peculiar manner.

"Yes, John! Apparently, a handful of the candidates have passed the basic training. Kevin also told me that you might like the new faces."

"_Maybe I will."_ Clark then slowly went to his table and placed his mug on the table. "Don't forget to leave the reports in my table. By the way, is there anything new right now?"

"There's a briefing later at 3 in the afternoon in the briefing room. Apparently, there's something brewing up again." replied Stanley while walking to Clark's table and placed the folders next to his coffee mug.

"Okay thanks. So what'll happen to those who didn't make the cut?"

"I had the liberty of telling them to just come back and try again when the next announcement is already with their superiors."

"Okay then, you can go. Just don't forget to drop by my office and remind me when it's time for the meeting."

"No problem John." He went back to the door, opened it and closed it quietly.

Clark then sat down on his chair and grabbed the first folder on top of the stack. It reads the following:

**OFFICIAL RAINBOW RECRUIT DOSSIER FILES OF 2008**

**APRIL 21, 2008**

**FILES COMPILED BY ALISTAIR STANLEY AND KEVIN SWEENEY**

**INFORMATION COMPILED AND NOTED AS OF APRIL 20, 2008**

Clark also noted a red stamp mark that was affixed on the bottom right corner of the folder, it also reads:

**TOP SECRET FILES,**

**IF YOU DO NOT HAVE OFFICIAL CLEARANCE, RETURN FILES TO POINT OF ORIGIN OR FACE SEVERE PENALTIES!**

"_I wonder if the warning's going to deter anyone from reading the files? Maybe not."_ Clark said as he proceeded to open the folder and went for the first page. The first page was computerized and printed out with an introduction that states about the nature of the files. Clark then flipped it out of his view, which was followed by a hastily written note, explaining that the recruitment staff has managed to draft a number of Rainbow recruits and the most number of recruits came into the Demolitions and Electronics section.

"_Let's see who's going to be in our bandwagon right now."_ Clark though to himself as he proceeded to flip through the long note until he reached the page that mentions the introduction to the newly inducted members of Rainbow, beginning from the Demolitions section, but not before he placed his legs in a crossed position on top of his table. The first page of the Demolitions section reads:

He then began to scan through the data of the following operatives that have been assigned to Demolitions and he read their data one after another:

_Name: Clouston, Jimmer_

_Nationality: New Zealander_

_Birthdate: August 29, 1971_

_Age: 37_

_Rainbow Identification: RCT0122-E22011_

_Height: 5'6_

_Weight: 79.33 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_History:_

_Born in Auckland, New Zealand. Father is a is a businessman and works at Citibank. __Mother is a homemaker. No siblings. Studied at the Royal New Zealand Police College, 1988-1991. After graduation, was recruited into the Auckland City District Police Station and was a constable of his own birthplace from 1991-1994. Recruited into the Specialist Search Group (SSG) in 1995. Had participated in several security events concerning threats of both bombs and IEDs (Improvised Explosive Devices) and had been the team leader on an SSG team that secured Auckland International Airport alongside operatives of the Special Tactics Group (STG) before the arrivals of world leaders for the 1999 APEC summit in New Zealand. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_He doesn't seem to have any problem to work with anybody. The only thing that makes him angry is when people tend to disturb him during the most sensitive parts of his job, such as time during SSG training when a cranky colleague of his just placed a tack on his chair while trying to show new SSG recruits how to disarm a mock timer bomb. Jimmer tends to avoid working with those who pose danger to him or to his duty, since he assumes that they would be a distraction when he has to conduct his duties, whether it would be disarming the bomb himself or assisting his fellow comrades in the unit. _

_Name: Diaz, Eugene_

_Nationality: Filipino_

_Birthdate: February 26, 1980_

_Age: 27_

_Rainbow Identification: RCT0244-B3043_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 80.69 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Makati, Philippines. Father is a professor of Economics, who is currently teaching in Ateneo de Manila University. Mother is a homemaker. Has two older brothers. In his childhood days, he was influenced by his policeman grandfather and taught him that one person needs to stand up for others for Service, Honor and Justice, the motto of the Philippine National Police (PNP). Attended college at Ateneo de Manila University with a degree in Political Science and majoring in Global Politics, 1996-2001. Entered the PNP right after graduation, which was one of his childhood dreams. He applied and was accepted into the Special Action Force (SAF), the PNP's Counter-Terrorist Unit, in 2004. With completion of basic SAF training, he then underwent further training in explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) and was commissioned as a bomb specialist. Took part in the investigation of the bombings in Makati City committed by terrorists of the Abu Sayyaf Group (ASG) in 2005. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_At times, Eugene feels nervous when he comes across a new kind of bomb/mortar shell/landmine or any kind of incendiary explosive during his 3 years of duty with the SAF due to an incident in which he got severely wounded when he accidentally stepped on a homemade landmine when he was in an SAF unit pursuing fleeing New People's Army (NPA) guerrillas, but managed to escape death. But once he successfully disarms a bomb of any make, he then studies its mechanism and components, in hopes of learning how to dismantle them without causing any huge calamities. He hopes that working with others will help him become a better EOD expert, but he is also a fair expert in being an authority with his comrades on firearms. Aside from his native Tagalog and from speaking fluent English, he can also speak Mandarin, Fookien, Cantonese and Malay._

_Name: Hawes, Gregory_

_Nationality: British_

_Birthdate: January 2, 1980_

_Age: 27_

_Rainbow Identification: RCT0011 – A49001_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 86.22 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Auburn_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Westminster, Britain. Father is a senior official in the British Metropolitan Police while his mother is a professor of Computer Science at the West London College. Has one older brother, who works with the CO19 unit of the British Metropolitan Police. Went to University College London with a degree in Electronic and Electrical Engineering, 1996-1999. Joined British Army and enlisted in the Royal Engineers in 2001. Was deployed with team of Royal Engineers in Northern Ireland in defusing various firebombs planted by urban guerrillas of the IRA and its constituents around Belfast with a recent incident in Nov. 25 of 2004, when he was with a team of Combat Engineers from the Royal Engineers unit in disarming a firebomb planted by IRA rebels in the Primark Discount Clothes store. Enlisted in the Army's Special Air Service (SAS) in 2005 and was the only British army soldier to exceed the gruelling physical tests and made a big impression on the members of the SAS, both his officers and his own comrades. He spent 3 years with the SAS, with details of his works made classified under the Official Secrets Act. Married in 2005, no child. _

_Psychological Profile:_

_Believes that being in a team is better than doing work alone. Gregory puts his faith in this belief with him during his stint as a Combat Engineer when he was stationed in Northern Ireland in neutralizing various homemade explosives planted by the IRA. At certain times, he keeps asking his commanding officer for clarifications, which sometimes irritates them, but useful for Gregory, even in troubling situations. He is also an expert in some European languages since he is fluent in French, German, Italian and Russian during his time with the British Army._

_Name: Haneda, Ichiro_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Birthdate: May 6, 1974_

_Age: 34_

_Height: 6'0_

_Weight: 75.43 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black _

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Yokohama, Japan. Father is a corporate lawyer working for the Paul, Weiss, Rifkind, Wharton & Garrison LLP international law firm, mother is a businesswoman. Has two younger sisters and a brother. Enrolled at the National Police Academy in 1992 and graduated with honours at one of the top ten students in his batch. Recruited with the rank of Junsa (Officer) to the Yokohama Suijo Police Station in 1994. Entered the SAT (Special Assault Team) in 1997 and went for further specialization in demolitions and successfully became a professional in the explosives branch. He participated in a rescue operation in recapturing a hijacked bus from a deranged teenaged boy in 1998. In 2002, he was tapped by the SAT during the FIFA 2002 World Cup Korea-Japan event to oversee a squad of SAT explosive specialists stationed at the International Stadium in Yokohama. Married in 1994, three children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_Cool in the midst of any potential gunfire and working around trying to resolve a conflict concerning explosives of any sort through without losing any casualties. Ichiro has been playing with airsoft since high school, so he is familiar with modern firearms that are used by both law enforcement and terrorist groups. Does not get easily irritated, but tries to pass it off as much as he can do while he is on duty with a smile as much as he can. He was able to teach himself English by reading English books that his dad buys for him whenever he goes abroad to countries like the US, Canada and Britain._

_Name: Rousseau, Gerard_

_Nationality: French_

_Birthdate: May 25, 1968_

_Age: 40_

_Rainbow Identification: RCT0083-R1203_

_Height: 5'7_

Weight: 74.44 kgs.

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Hazel_

_History:_

_Born in Evian, France. Late father was a highly decorated officer of the Gendarmerie Nationale, who was killed in a targeted attack by the former French communist terrorist group, Action Directe. Mother is a nurse working at the Broussais University Hospital in Paris. Has a younger brother, who was also recruited into RAID (Recherché, Assistance, Intervention, Dissauder) in 1998. Attended post-secondary schooling at the Université de Montréal in Canada under a scholarship and graduated with a degree on Applied Police and Security Management and a masters degree on Criminology and a minor in English Language, Literature and Culture, 1982-1989. Joined with the Gendarmerie Nationale in 1990. Was promoted in 1995 and assigned to the General Information department, in which he took advantage of his criminology knowledge in assisting fellow officers in various cases. He was enlisted by RAID in 1996, specializing in bombs and bomb disposal. Has been deployed in various operations involving RAID. Was decorated for apprehending Yvan Colonna, a key insurgent leader of the FLNC (Corsican National Liberation Front) on July 4, 2003. He was also awarded a commendation for discovering hidden caches of explosives from arrested Muslim and Basque radicals in an anti-terrorist sweep in 2004. Married in 1991, two children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_Very keen to learn new things and a knowledgeable person during his time_ _with the General Information department of the Gendarmerie National, a lot of ex-comrades and his ex-commanding officers were grateful to his knowledge on sorting out the many kinds of materials that were confiscated as police evidence. Enjoys being a team player, though Gerard was assigned to direct RAID squads in arresting nationalist insurrectionists of the FLNC and several hard line criminals. Though he is a demolitions expert, he is "no stranger" to firearms and was called "le tireur d'élite" (The Marksman) for his accurate shots when he had to gun down armed criminals and terrorists. _

_Name: Stephenson, Richard_

_Nationality: Irish_

_Birthdate: December 24, 1975 _

_Age: 33_

_Rainbow Identification: RCT0111-B3214_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 78.66 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Galway, Ireland. Father is a civil servant for the Irish government. Mother is an elementary school teacher. No known siblings. Joined the Irish Army as a Combat Engineer in the Corp of Engineers after finishing high school, 1992. Spent five years of duty with the army before signing up for the Army Ranger Wing (ARW) in 1997 and was placed in the explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) support division. Joined in the Irish contingent for the UN peacekeeping missions in East Timor in 1999 under the INTERFET (International Force in East Timor) and UNTAET (United Nations Transitional Authority in East Timor) task forces. Completed his peacekeeping tour of duty and returned back to Ireland in 2002. Enrolled at the Military College for further studies, 2002-2006. Had been trained in France and in Germany for further training on EOD tactics under tutelage of the GIGN and the GSG-9, with details kept secret by top officials in the Irish army for safety measures under the Official Secrets Act of 1963. Married in 1994, two children. _

_Psychological Profile:_

_Once said that conducting EOD work is a "challenge to his duty" as a member of the Irish army. A calm and patient man, he would not hesitate right away when a situation calls for a bomb expert that could disarm any knownexplosive in a few minutes before it blows up to kingdom come. Stephen loves both his family and his job as his main priorities, though he recently has a liking for playing airsoft. _

_Name: Yong, Geon-ha_

_Nationality: South Korean_

_Birthdate: June 1, 1972_

_Age: 36_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 71.11 kgs_

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown._

_History:_

_Born in Ulsan, South Korea. Father is a career army officer in the South Korean army, mother is a police officer stationed in the Ulsan Metropolitan Police Agency. He has one older brother and a twin sister. In his early age, both his parents influenced him on choosing a future career when he was in his elementary days. However, he decided to join in the armed forces and went to the Korea Military Academy, 1990-1994. Commissioned afterwards in the same years as an officer in the South Korean Navy. In 1997, applied for transfer to the 56th Special Warfare Squadron (56th SWS), with special training in explosives and demolitions. In 1998, he was deployed with a company of 56th SWS soldiers in searching for North Korean commandos on the shorelines of Sokcho. In the same year, he was credited by South Korean news media for finding the carcass of a North Korean combat diver, which was washed ashore near the city of You. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_In battle, he tends of be focused on completing the objective and nothing would budge him from doing so. The only thing that could bring back his attention is when the objective is either complete or not complete. He treats his fellow Koreans who serve in the Korean People's Army (The armed forces of North Korea) as traitors; he lost his grandparents to the North Korean invasion of the South during the Korean War. He wishes to see the eventual reunification of the entire Korean Peninsula since he can't bear to see his countrymen in the North suffer. He commented once during a visit to Rainbow's psychologist that the cruelty in the North must come to an end. _

"That's a line-up that I didn't expect to see. The new recruits are great that I'd need to commend the recruiting staff on a wonderful job.", said Clark as he prepared to flip out to the second section of the report. The second section also had a front page that said:

**OFFICIAL MEMBERS OF RAINBOW'S ELECTRONICS SECTION FOR 2008**

Clark then saw a Post-it note stuck on the page itself. He held it and he started to read it, it had the following commentsthat were written on it:

**John,**

**Due to some of the recruit's skill poor test results conducted on various simulations conducted a while ago, the other 5 new recruits will need at least a month or two to get more training in order to be qualified for the section.**

**Regards,**

**Alistair Stanley**

**Executive Officer, General Staff**

After Clark read the note, he made a mental note to himself, _"I'll need to speak with him about what kind of problems did the recruits encounter."_ He then began to flip the page and went on to read the bio-datas of the first five qualified recruits:

_Name: Argov, Nahum_

_Nationality: Israeli_

_Birthdate: September 12, 1983_

_Age: 25_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 70.10 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Green_

_History:_

_Born in Ashdod, Israel. Father is a high-ranking officer in Unit YAMAM within MAGAV (Israeli Border Guard) while mother is a homemaker. Has two older brothers. Completed IDF (Israeli Defense Force) basic training (Gibush) during his high school years at the Ohel-Shem High School, years in basic training classified. Attended Bar-Ilan University and graduated with a degree in Computer Science, 1999-2003. Joined the Computer Aided Design Team (TIBAM; Hebrew), 2003-2004. Enlisted into Unit MATILAN (Modiyin T'azpiyot Yerut VeLohama Nayedet or Intelligence Observations Interception and Mobile Unit) in 2005 and was stationed at the MATILIAN North Israel post. Married in 2003, no children. _

_Psychological Profile:_

_Growing up under a nation surrounded by various hostile Arab states, it was unique that he was able to make friends with certain Palestinian teenagers when he was a high school student at the Ohel-Shem High School (He is still in touch with them). During his time with Unit MATILAN, he became an expert in intelligence gathering and surveillance, thanks to his time with TIBAM and continues to assist his former teammates if an operation requires the cooperation of both TIBAM and Unit MATILAN. He is also an expert in pouncing on criminal and terrorist targets, as well as gunning down gunmen from hiding in the bushes. Even if he is willing to fight against those who threaten the existence of Israel, he is firmly convinced that Israel must leave the Occupied Territories and accelerate the process of nation building for the Palestinians and believes that the Palestinians have the right to self-determination. Aside from speaking Hebrew, Nahum also knows how to speak English, Arabic from his time in Unit MATILAN and French from his friends studying in Bar-Ilan University from France._

_Name: Cooper, Michael_

_Nationality: American_

_Birthdate: June 19, 1982_

_Age: 26_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 80.11 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_History:_

_Born in Berkeley, California, USA. Father is a journalist; mother is a high school teacher. Has one older sister. Attended UC Berkley with a degree in Electrical and Computer Engineering, 1999-2003. Moved into Los Angeles after graduation from collegeand joined in the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) from 2003-2005. Went into SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics) in 2006 and after advanced training, was designated as one of the team's electronics and surveillance specialist. Unmarried. _

_Psychological Profile:_

_Wants to do everything according to the rules whenever it's possible to do so. But Michael or Mike to most ofhis family and friends feels comfortable if he needs to avoid the book if and when it is necessary. Though he spends most of his time providing intelligence to SWAT elements on the ground, he is fair in handling weapons and had good ratings in handling any kind of basic firearms during his training before being recruited into the unit. _

_Name: Lancini, Raphael_

_Nationality: Italian_

_Birthdate: October 9, 1976_

_Age: 32_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 67.87 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_History:_

_Born in Padua, Italy. Father is a retired officer from the Italian army. Mother is owner of a local supermarket in Padua. Has a twin brother. Attended the Università degli Studi di Padova with a degree in Electronic Engineering, 1994-1997. Joined the Polizia di Stato (State Police) in 1998 and was a Carabinieri for 5 years. Recruited into NOCS (Nucleo Operativo Centrale di Sicurezza) in 2002 and was made a specialist in its Protection Detail section. In 2005, he was one of the many NOCS specialists placed in charge on Pope John Paul II's security group as a surveillance expert and was stationed at the Gemelli Polyclinic hospital, where the pope was recuperating from his illness. Married in 2001, has two twin boys. _

_Psychological Profile:_

_Adept at working in various environments, Raphael tends to learn from a different setting every time he thinks that he's working in another place or another situation. Among the new recruits, he is one of the fastest specialists to ever decode a computer or gain access through security monitors, who happens to be the third fastest next to Michael and to Nahum, thanks to his years of studying Electronic Engineering. He tends to tinker around with various electronics such as computers or digital clocks and tries to measure his accuracy in assembling and disassembling them apart or matching his wits when undergoing computer hacking or video splicing during his spare time at the Hereford Training Centre alongside Bayard._

_Name: Miller, Alan_

_Nationality: Australian_

_Birthdate: March 22, 1970_

_Age: 38_

_Height: 5'4 _

_Weight: 69.78 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Auburn_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Newcastle, Australia. Father is a police officer with the New South Wales Police. Mother is a medical doctor from the Newcastle Mater Misericordiae Hospital. Has an older sister, one younger sister and brother. Studied at the Charles Stuart University and the New South Wales (NSW) Police College with a degree in Policing Practice and a masters in Information Technology, 1989-1993; 1993-1995. Was commissioned into the New South Wales Police Force as a Constable, 1995-1998. Recruited into the State Protection Group (SPG) in 1999 and was assigned into their Intelligence Unit. Played a key role in providing key data that helped fellow officers from the SPG's Tactical Operations Unit (TOU) in ending the St.George Bank Robbery siege in Neutral Bay, Sydney in the same year. Married in 2000, four children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_During any tactical planning, he makes it a point to remind armed TOU operatives in what they're going against in the field, especially if there are certain things that they may not even what. In resolving the siege at the St. George Bank Robbery in Sydney, he took the time to spend hours and hours in detailing intelligence reports that he picked up from the scene and constantly repeat the details until TOU officers remember what to do. Even in his simulation training conducted a while ago, he also took the lead and overstepped the authority of Rainbow tactical instructors. Even if he violated this rule, the instructors liked him for his brilliant thinking. He is also capable of using firearms even if he is assigned to the Intelligence Unit since he had some time to train with some TOU operatives in handling the basic weapons on the SPG. _

_Name: Opsomer, Bayard_

_Nationality: Belgian_

_Birthdate: July 11, 1977_

_Age: 31_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 78.66 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Auburn_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Antwerp, Belgium. Father is a Dutch-speaking businessman. Mother is French-speaking museum curator in a local museum. Studied at the Université de Montréal in Canada and took a degree in Applied Computer Science and graduated with honours, 1994-1998. Joined the Gendarmerie Royale in 1999 and was a policeman from 1999-2004. Reassigned to the Directorate of Special Units_ _in 2005 and handled various surveillance operations as an operative of its Observation and Arrest branch and was credited for his credible intelligence work that led to the arrest of various armed gangs from 2006-2007. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_He works under intense pressure and he is used to it when he does surveillance-related work. His expertise in electronics from his days in Montreal is also useful for him since his knowledge of handling various electronic equipment makes it helpful to him for perform any needed observation work. Aside from his native Dutch, French and German, he can speak fluent English from his time spent in Canada. He is a master of stealth and was able to avoid detection from sentries during a Rainbow training scenario in where he had to hack a security camera in an office area, which was heavily guarded by gunmen played by SAS soldiers. Spends most of his spare time in training with Raphael. _

"_The new operatives seem to be okay for their positions. Just hope they can handle their job."_ Clark slowly closed the folder and placed it beside the folder stack.

Clark then extended his hand out and grabbed another folder from the stack. He then held the other folder with his right hand.

"_Let's see what the next batch of recruits have in store for me."_ Clark then slowly opened the folder and…

Chapter 1 END


	2. A new day has come Part 2

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits

By: Ominae

Rating: T

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The characters in the bio data are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

John Clark has now issued a directive to Alistair Stanley, which called on all foreign governments to send in their most potential candidate into Hereford, Britain in order to undergo basic training. Will John know the rest of the candidates? Stay tune on this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: A new day has come (Part 2)

Date: April 21, 2008

Location: SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

Clark then slowly opened the folder and he saw the first page on the second folder that said:

**OFFICIAL MEMBERS OF RAINBOW'S ASSAULT DIVISION OF 2008:**

As usual, Clark then flipped out that page and started to rummage down the data that he had to see, since he was eager to learn the names of the new operatives:

_Name: Ang, Patrick_

_Nationality: Singaporean_

_Birthdate: October 9, 1978_

_Age: 30_

_Height: 5'6_

_Weight: 60.47 kgs. _

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Kranji, Singapore. Father is a retired senior official within the Singapore Police Force. Mother is a homemaker. Has a twin brother, who is serving in the Singaporean Army, and a younger sister. Joined in the Singapore Police Force in 1996. Posted in the force for at least 3 years before being recruited into the STAR (Special Tactics and Rescue) Unit in 1999. He has been involved in various counter terrorist training exchanges with Hong Kong's SDU (Special Duties Unit) and South Korea's SWAT Unit, years of training are classified. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_During his time in the STAR Unit, he was appointed to be the leader of a STAR platoon when he had his counter terrorist (CT) exercises in South Korea. His superiors are very impressed with his leadership skills during the exercise. His South Korean counterparts have also noted that he had a lot of good potential during the exercise. He was one of the most popular officers in the force due to the reputation of his father before he left the force in 1997._

_Name: Boekhaut, Thomas_

_Nationality: Dutch_

_Birthdate: March 14, 1974_

_Age: 34_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 65.18 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Hazel_

_History:_

_Born in Haarlem, Netherlands. Father is a senior officer in the Royal Constabulary Police Force. Mother is a greengrocer. Has an older sister and a younger sister. Studied at the Royal Military Academy in Belgium, 1992-1996. Entered the Dutch Army in 1997 after his schooling. In 2001, he enlisted in the KCT (Korps Commandotroepen) Unit. In 2004, he undertook further training in counter terrorism (CT) tactics. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_A highly skilled operative in his KCT days, his techniques in counter terrorism (CT) warfare were so remarkable that he was recommended to be an instructor. Although he turned down the offer, he agreed to be a part-time instructor to the CT section while he was waiting for transfer to Rainbow._

_Name: Cormier, Michel_

_Nationality: Swiss_

_Birthdate: January 21, 1980_

_Age: 28_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 80.10 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Zürich, Switzerland. Parents are academic teachers of the University of Zürich with his father teaching Law while his mother is a professor of Philosophy. Attended the University of Zürich and graduated with a degree in History, 1998-2002. Moved to Bern after his graduation and joined the Swiss Federal Police in the same year. Entered the Swiss Police's elite Stern Unit in 2004. Saw action when he was part of a Stern Unit platoon that raided the Spanish Consulate in downtown Bern in a bid to hunt down armed gunmen and free any hostages that they may have taken in February of 2005. He also led a Stern Unit team in conducting anti-terrorist raids in central Bern, which resulted in the arrest of Muslim extremists in March 5, 2005. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_Keeps a clear mind whenever he is involved in Stern Unit operations, even if he is on the edge of his seat. Michel said that his mother, in his youth, taught him this important principle since he needs it for whatever line of work that he will go to in the future, which was very useful for his time in the Stern Unit. Rainbow instructors in Hereford noted that he was very calm in handling the basic firearms tests and had very good results, especially in the assault rifle category to the firearms test. _

_Name: Montesinos, Carlos_

_Nationality: Peruvian_

_Birthdate: September 2, 1975_

_Age: 33_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 64.45 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_History:_

_Born in Santa Lucia, Peru. Father is a business executive working for the Banco Central de Reserva del Peru while his mother was a lawyer. Has one older sister. Enlisted in the Peruvian Navy in 1993. Had two tours of duty from 1993-1995. Joined the FOES (Fuerza De Operaciones Especiales) in 1996. In 1997, he was cited by former Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori for taking part in a raid that resulted in the rescue of the Japanese ambassador to Peru and the deaths of terrorists from the MRTA (Movimiento Revolucionario Tupac Amaru) and was believed to be one of the FOES commandoes that shot MRTA terrorist leader Nestor Cerpa Cartolini to death. Married in 1994, three children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_Widely admired by his peers from the Peruvian Navy and from the FOES unit for taking part in the hostage rescue of the Japanese ambassador to Peru in 1997. Fearless in the face of danger, he once stunned the former captives and his fellow FOES soldiers in the same operation when he rallied the assault team to keep up their faces against MRTA urban guerrillas, even if he was wounded in his left arm and got grazed in his torso area. _

_Name: Santiago, Ernesto_

_Nationality: Mexican_

_Birthdate: November 3, 1982_

_Age: 26_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 69.33_

_Hair Colour: Brown_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Tijuana, Mexico. Father is an airline pilot for Mexicana Airlines. Mother is an elementary school teacher. No siblings. Studied at the Heroico Colegio Militar_ _in 1999 under a government scholarship and graduated as one of the top cadets in his batch in 2002. Commissioned into the Mexican Army as an officer for 4 years. In 2006, he enlisted himself in GAFES (Grupos Aeromoviles de Fuerzas Especiales) and participated in joint training exercises with American forces. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_His years of being a student in the Heroico Colegio Militar gave him the necessary knowledge that he required in order to become a model officer and leaders in the Mexican Army. When he was in GAFES, the soldiers under his command were comfortable with his company because he tried to understand the problems that his soldiers faced as part of the GAFES unit. From doing this simple task, Ernesto won support from his own soldiers and even backed him when he was transferred to Rainbow. _

"Nice ones. Now let me see what's in folder number 3." John exclaimed as he reached another folder. He then opened it and saw the heading of the first page:

**OFFICIAL MEMBERS OF RAINBOW'S RECON DIVISION OF 2008:**

Clark then began to rummage through the pages when he saw the following names:

_Name: Amid, Haroun_

_Nationality: Bahraini _

_Birthdate: January 31, 1976_

_Age: 32_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 56.77 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History: _

_Born in Al Mintaqah, Bahrain. Parents are news reporters of the Bahrain News Agency. Has two older sisters. Studied at West Point Military Academy in the United States, 1994-1998. When he came back to Bahrain, he immediately applied for and was accepted into the Public Security Force in the same year of his graduation from West Point. In 2001, he enlisted in the U-Group, the Public Security Force's elite counter terrorist unit. Has undergone training under Pakistan's SSG (Special Service Group) Unit. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_When he was an operator of the Public Security Force's U-Group, he was once at the receiving end of the many jokes that his colleagues would cook up behind his back. He was once suspended from duty for two months when he kicked a member of the unit in his stomach because he was responsible for most of the jokes that Haroun heard when he was accepted in the force. He, nevertheless,was soon reinstated back in U-Group after his two-month suspension. But aside from this example of his uncontrollable temper, his colleagues and superior find him to be a hardworking man at work, who would not even hesitate to help them when they need his help._

_Name: Clarkson, Robert_

_Nationality: Canadian_

_Birthdate: February 22, 1980_

_Age: 28_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 66.45_

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Coquitlam, British Columbia, Canada. Father is a Philosophy teacher from Simon Fraser University. Mother is a a History teacher from Douglas College. Has two older sisters and two younger brothers. Attended post-secondary education at the Royal Military College of Canada, 1997-2001. Entered the Canadian Army as an officer in the same year of his graduation and was stationed at CFB Suffield in Alberta. In 2004, he entered JTF-2 (Joint Task Force-2), Canada's most secretive Special Forces unit. Was deployed in Afghanistan from 2004-2005 and fought countless gunfights with Al-Qaeda and former Taliban fighters. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_Known as the "Tiger" for his fearless actions during his tour of duty in Afghanistan when he came under fire from Taliban forces when he was conducting routine patrol with a JTF-2 team. Although lightly wounded in the leg, he risked his own life to pull his wounded friend from the line of fire despite countless orders from his commanding officer to leave him behind. Robert did not listen to his command and performed a fireman's lift on his injured comrade before he was grazed in his left shoulder when a Taliban fighter fired his rifle at him from the mountains. _

_Name: Khoo, Wesley_

_Nationality: Singaporean_

_Birthdate: June 1, 1973_

_Age: 35_

_Height: 5'7_

_Weight: 56.55 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_History: _

_Born in Jurong, Singapore. Father is an executive, who is currently working at the Raffles Hotel. Mother is a high school teacher. Has a twin sister. Studied at the Australian Defense Forces Academy under a scholarship from 1991-1995. He entered the Singaporean Army in 1996 and was commissioned as an officer. In 1999, he was recruited into the Army's Commando Unit. In 2000, he had participated in the Ranger Course of the Singaporean Army. Married in 1995, three children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_Likes to be on top of action whenever possible. Though his country has not participated in any troop deployment, he was once recommended to be part of Singapore's UN contingent to the former Indonesian province of East Timor, but was pulled out of the suggested candidates due to a leg injury that he sustained from training when he was in the Airborne Course. _

_Name: Siraj, Azhar_

_Nationality: Malaysian_

_Birthdate: May 11, 1982_

_Age: 26_

_Height: 5'4_

_Weight: 70.33 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Penang, Malaysia. Father is a retired diplomatic official who formerly worked in Malaysian embassies in Canada, Japan, Oman and the Philippines. Mother is a homemaker. Has two older brothers and one younger sister. Joined the Royal Malaysian Navy in 2000. After 3 years of duty, he enlisted himself in Pasukan Khas Laut or Paskal in 2003. He was first deployed at the Layang-Layang atoll in the Spratly Islands in 2004. In 2006, he was immediately transferred out from the islands and was stationed in EEZ (Economic Exclusive Zone) waters near East Malaysia. Married in 2000, four children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_A known swimmer from his high school days, he was one of the only few candidates to surpass the requirements of Pasukan Khas Laut and this made a huge impression with the officers of the unit. Was once accused of beating a fellow soldier when he was supposedly angry with him when he was in the Malaysian Navy, but was cleared by the military courts even before any investigation started. _

"Now I really can't wait to see who are the latest members of the sniper division." Clark said as he tossed the closed folder on top of the first folder that he opened a while ago. One time, Clark remembered that he personally observed a sniper training session for the second generation of Rainbow recruits in 1999 and he remarked that the training session was one of the most stringent tests ever conducted in the unit. With the third folder in his hand, he opened it and found the following:

**OFFICIAL MEMBERS OF RAINBOW'S SNIPER DIVISION OF 2008:**

_Name: Badawi, Lokhman_

_Nationality: Malaysian_

_Birthdate: November 2, 1972_

_Age: 36_

_Height: 5'9_

_Weight: 76.43 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Putrajaya, Malaysia. Father is a veteran of the Malaysian Emergency Conflict, in which he participated in fighting communist terrorists as an officer of the Malaysian Army's GGK (Grup Gerak Khas)__ Unit during the late '60s and the early '70s. Mother is a high school teacher. No siblings. Enrolled at the Akademi Tentera Malaysia, 1990-1994. Joined the Malaysian Army in 1995. In 1997, he was indoctrinated in the GGK, as he wanted to follow his father in his own footsteps. Was posted in Bosnia in 2000. Returned back to Malaysia in 2002. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_An admirer of the GGK, he was once told by his father's former commanding officer that Lokhman reminded him of his father when he was in the second batch of indoctrinated GGK officers. His cheerful attitude has won him a lot of friends, whether it would be in various military or non-military circles._

_Name: Dhakwan, Ghanim_

_Nationality: Kuwaiti_

_Birthdate: December 10, 1981_

_Age: 27_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 72.23 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Salmiya, Kuwait. Father is a decorated military officer in the Kuwaiti Army when he fought as a guerrilla against occupying Iraqi forces in Kuwait in the early '90s. Mother is a homemaker. No siblings. Joined the Kuwaiti Army in 1999. Enlisted in the 10th Commando Battalion in 2003 and was posted at Falayka Island for 2 years. In 2005, he was subsequently stationed at Kuwait International Airport. Married in 2002, no children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_He shows a display of calmness when he handles a sniper rifle. Once he assumes any kind of sniping position, it could take a while even before Ghanim decides to leave his sniping position, if he should ever desire to do so at once. This was the main trait that made him feared and idolizedby fellow soldiers of the 10th Commando Battalion. He is also an expert of camouflaging himself in any kind of terrain, which would make new recruits scared when the unit conducts exercises and when Ghanim is designated to be a simulated Op-For. Unmarried._

_Name: Eriksson, Farold_

_Nationality: Swedish_

_Birthdate: June 27, 1978_

_Height: 5'5_

_Weight: 66.44 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Blonde_

_Eye Colour: Black_

_History:_

_Born in Tingsryd, Sweden. Father is a librarian employed by Stockholm University. Mother is a doctor. He has two younger sisters. Entered the Swedish Army in 1996. Was tranferred to the K4 (Norrlands Dragonregemente) Unit and was posted in southern Sweden in 1999. Was deployed in Liberia in 2003 as part of Sweden's UN peacekeeping contingent. Returned back to Sweden after a year's duty in 2004. Unmarried._

_Psychological Profile:_

_One of the many operatives of the Norrlands Dragonregement to have cold nerves of steel due to his "brutal" artic training in the winter, he had trained himself in withstanding the harsh cold since Sweden is one of the many countries in northern Europe to experience freezing conditions._

_Names: Martinez, Gwen_

_Nationality: Filipino_

_Birthdate: April 9, 1983_

_Age: 36_

_Height: 6'0_

_Weight: 69.52 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Marikina, Philippines. Father is a doctor from the St. Luke's Medical Center. Mother is a journalist for the Philippine Daily Inquirer. Has an older sister and two younger brothers. Entered the PNPA (Philippine National Police Academy) and graduated with academic honours, 2001-2005. Recruited into the PNP (Philippine National Police) after her graduation. In 2008, she was enlisted in the SAF (Special Action Force) and her tour of duty lasted only for 3 months before she moved to Hereford. Married in 2005, two children._

_Psychological Profile:_

_One of the few female operatives to enter the SAF, she had a hard time in winning the accepting of her male comrades. Even if she experienced discrimination, she soon won their respect when she personally saved the lives of an SAF platoon when the unit came under heavy gunfire from a kidnap-for-ransom group during a hostage rescue unit. With her perseverance, she managed to snipe 10-armed gunmen before the SAF platoon could raid the building and save the kidnap victim. To this day forth, many of the members of that platoon owe Gwen for saving their lives at that time._

_Name: Tsujimoto, Kenji _

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Birthdate: December 29, 1981_

_Age: 27_

_Height: 6'1_

_Weight: 79.11 kgs._

_Hair Colour: Black_

_Eye Colour: Brown_

_History:_

_Born in Saitama, Japan. Father is a military officer in the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces (JGSDF) with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, mother is a homemaker. Has two elder sisters and one younger sister. Studied at the National Police Academy in 1997. Was recruited to work at the Higashi-Matsuyama Police Station in 2000. Once participated in the arrest of long-time JRA (Japanese Red Army) leader Fusako Shigenobu in the same year. In 2003, he was enlisted in the NPA's (National Police Agency's) Special Investigations Team for three years. In 2006, he entered the SAT (Special Assault Team) and had joint training with Britain's SAS CRW (Special Air Service's Counter Revolutionary Wing) and Germany's GSG-9. Married in 2001, one child._

_Psychological Profile:_

_He is quite friendly with other people and tries to start a meaningful conversation when possible, which made him well liked by his peers from his time in the National Police Academy and in his early days as a Junsa (Officer) in the Higashi-Matsuyama Police Station. Was once commended for tackling a robber who was armed with a homemade submachine gun in 2002 in his wounded condition when he was injured in his right shoulder from submachine gun fire. _

As Clark closed and placed the third folder on top of the second stack of folders, he then heard footsteps. He knew that someone was running in the corridor near his office, yet he couldn't figure out who it was.

Then suddenly, the door immediately swung open and he saw Alistair Stanley, who abruptly halted near his desk.

"Will you please knock before you enter my office?"

"Sorry, John" Alistair said after he tapped his table twice with his knuckles. "It's two minutes before 3. We've got a briefing report right now."

"What is it about, anyway?"

"There seems to be new information on another attack. With that attack yesterday in Vancouver, the Watch Room had another report that there was a terrorist attack in Ichigaya that just occured 15 minutes ago." John was informed a while ago about the incident in Vancouver minutes after he arrived at SAS Headquarters.

"That's unusual. Japan didn't have any major terrorist attack ever since Aum Shrinkyo and with those former leftist groups from the '60s to the late '90s. And what's even unusual is that Canada never had any major terrorist attack with the exception of the FLQ crisis in Quebec in the '70s and the Air India bombing over Canadian soil in the '80s."

"Which is the point, John. Kevin should explain it in the briefing about the link between these two incidents."

"Where are the recruits?"

"They're just waiting for you in the briefing room, witht the rest of the other RAINBOW members. I herded them there a few minutes before I came in."

"Okay, let's go". Clark hastily snatched the last two folders from the first stack and he checked them. The fourth folder had a title of **"DEBRIFING REPORT"** while the fifth folder had a tile of **"PROFILES"**.

He then ran outside his office and into the corridor. The briefing room was just a few rooms away from Clark's office.

_"Guess it's time to save the world again."_ thought Clark as he ran in the corridor with Alistair in front of him. Right now, he couldn't think of what's in front of him. The only thing that he's concerned right now is about the latest terrorist threat to ever hit the two countries.

He just hoped that nothing bad happened when he hears the debriefing reports.

Chapter 2 END


	3. The enemy

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

With the recent discovery of attacks coming from an unknown terrorist group, John Clark was summoned by Alistair Stanley to help mobilize the entire RAINBOW team and find the perpetrators. Will they be able to find out who's responsible for the attacks in Vancouver and in Ichigaya? Stay tune on this chapter to find out.

Note to Cheah - Yes, the STAR Unit did have some training with Unit YAMAM, particularly with the unit's influence in the use of IWI Uzis and the anti-suicide bomber response unit. And as for the bullet casing analysis, I'm definetely sure about it.

Chapter 3: The enemy

Date: April 19, 2008

Location: Outskirts of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada

It was 11:00 in the evening. Most of the streets are deserted, but it's not quiet. Just on the east side of Vancouver city, two Vancouver Police Department cruisers are seen burning in the so-called quiet streets. The cruisers are 2003 Ford Crown Victoria cars topped with sirens as a requirement for marked police cruisers. Unfortunately, the two cruisers in the streets are riddled with bullets.

Four officers were on the street floor. It all began when the tires of both police cruisers were gunned down by an unseen man. The officers then tried to apprehend a lone gunman after they saw him taking cover in a nearby parked car.

"Hey you. You're under arrest!" shouted Constable Mark Cameron, who was the first man to exit from his vehicle and tried to pursue the man, but was shot moments after emerging out of the car with an unknown assault rifle. Constable Jeffrey Wang halted the car and radioed dispatch that a masked assailant has shot his cruiser's tires and needed help. Minutes later, another police cruiser came behind him. Constables Micheal Robinson and Alex Gonzales came out of the other cruiser and approached Constable Wang, who was taking cover from behind the car.

"Hey Jeff, what happened?"

"I don't know. It all happened so fast. Mark was shot in the chest after he got out the car."

A few minutes later, gunshots rang out in the dark.

Constable Robinson drew out his 9 x 19 Parabellum Glock 17 pistol, followed by Constable Gonzales. Constable Wang had his drawn out since he was the first officer to come under attack from automatic gunfire.

"You two better get cover from behind the other car. I'll draw their fire." The two nodded in agreement while Constable Robinson checked his pistol to make sure that it was not in safe mode.

"GO! GO! GO!" were the words uttered from Constable Robinson's mouth as he rose from cover and began to shoot the unknown figures. The two constables ran to the other unmanned cruiser for cover with pistols in their hand. Automatic gunfire rang out and they heard a thump sound. They turned their heads to see Constable Robinson's body on the street floor; he was fatally shot with gunshot wounds to the chest. Before they could duck behind the other police cruiser, masked gunmen stepped out of the darkness and started to shoot the two cruisers with their IZHMASH AK-74 and Heckler & Koch G41 assault rifles. Constable Gonzales was killed when two men armed with the G41 rifle shot him in the chest and the legs as he fired his pistol at the assailants when he approached the other cruiser for cover.

Constable Wang panicked at the sight of their corpses, but was determined to get out alive. He took a last stand position and aimed his Glock 17 pistol at the armed gunmen, but was out of luck since he fired from cover and their shots did not make their mark at the gunmen. Moments later, he was shot in the shoulder, chest and legs. He was the last officer to be gunned down, but he was lucky since he only sustained major injuries. The other constables before him were not so lucky. Constable Wang reflected on what took place for the past few minutes while he was clutching his leg wounds while he shouted in pain.

Soon enough, Constable Wang managed to eye one of the armed assailants approaching him. He had a Diemaco C7 assault rifle with a canvas sling in his hands. He knelt down next to him and used the C7's gun barrel on his face so that he could see him.

"What do you want?" asked the injured Constable.

"We want to send a message to your government." replied the gunman.

"Are you making a demand? We will never accept any demands from you! AAGGGHH!" objected the injured Constable as he tries to clutch his wound. The masked gunman was stepping on the gunshot wound inflicted on his chest.

"No! We want to send a warning. You'll see it... when you're in the next life already." The masked assailant then stood up, placed his hand in the selector switch and chose single shot mode, aimed the Diemaco C7 rifle at the downed officer. He then pulled the trigger and...

BAM!

The downed officer made no further attempt to move. He then got a paper from his jacket pocket, unfolded it and placed it at his hand before reverting the rifle's selector switch to full automatic mode.

From the calm tranquility of the evening skills, wails of police and ambulance sirens are heard in the air. A 2005 Hyundai Tucson SUV in a red colored finish and a 2005 Dodge Caravan in a green colored finish came near the armed gunmen and screeched.

The door of the Hyundai Tucson opened to reveal a masked person and he had a FEGARMY Arms factory, Ltd. P9M pistol, which was a copy of the famous 9 x 19 Parabellum Browning High Power pistol, in his lap. He then gestured the masked gunmen to head inside since the police were coming to investigate their work.

"Come on, Thomas! We're going to be caught!" yelled the driver.

"Relax, Michel! Our message will get through to them. Just wait for them to read our manifesto." responded the masked man as he opened the passenger side door behind the driver and went inside, but not before he rallied all of them to leave once every masked gunman is accounted for. Everyone else has managed to scramble inside the two cars and both departed in the middle of the night without a trace.

Date: April 20, 2008

Location: Ichigaya, Japan

The tranquil air in Ichigaya Hill was abruptly interrupted when masked gunmen, armed with Norinco QSZ-92 pistols, chambered in 9 x 19 Parabellum, Armalite-180 B and IMBEL LAR rifles, which was made under license from the FN FAL, stormed the Japanese Defense Agency building by ramming a 2005 Nissan Caravan to the gates. Swarms of armed gunmen poured out of three 2005 Nissan Caravan Coach vehicles posted outside the building and have managed to kill some of the Defense Agency guards when they tried to check out the smashed van. Although the rest of the Defense Agency guards inside the facility have tried to put up a fight against the invaders, the masked gunmen have eventually gunned down every single uniformed security officer on duty. Later, they've managed to burn down the B-Wing, which was the Defense Agency's communications wing and the C-Wing, which was the Agency's intelligence wing. They've managed to toss molotov cocktails at the D-Wing branch, which was slowly burning from the molotov attacks.

"Kenji, tack the manifesto on the doors. We'll take care of the cops."

While one of the masked gunmen secured the manifesto, they hear police sirens and some of the armed assailants outside the Defense Agency building have noticed that a 2004 Toyota Crown with police markings was approaching the Agency. The car had activated its megaphone system and urged the attackers to cease their actions at once.

"Put down your weapons and come out with your hands up." shouted the Crown's megaphone system.

"With pleasure!" quipped the armed gunman as he whiped out an RPG-7V1 bazooka from a black gym bag located in one of the Nissan Caravan coaches and places a 40mm PG-7VL warhead from the bag into the weapon. Removing the protective len covers of the RPG's optical sights, he focused the weapon's sights on the center of the marked Toyota Crown squad car. With the green target sights well placed on the car, he placed his finger on the trigger and pulled it. The PG-7VL warheads zoomed out of the RPG and rushed to its target while leaving a loud backblast.

"Akira! Look out!" yelled the car's passenger at the driver as he tried to avoid getting hit by the rocket. But it was too late for him to outmanoeuvre the PG-7VL warhead as it smacked itself into the Toyota Crown's engine and turned the car into a smoldering wreck.

"Kenji, let's get out of here. We have to meet with the rest at the safehouse." shouted the masked gunman as he discarded the used RPG-7V1 rocket launcher by chucking it into one of the Nissan Caravan coach vans before hopping inside. The other gunmen eventually were able to enter their respective Nissan Caravan coach vans before leaving the area in a hurry since they don't want to be caught. They departed in the middle of the night with a smoldering squad car just a few kilometers away from the Defense Agency building, which was also on fire.

Date: April 21, 2008

Location: SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

John had gone to the toilet in order to relieve himself. Kevin had just went inside the briefing room and managed to prepare his papers for debriefing while Alistair Stanley waited outside the toilet for John to come out. A few minutes later, he went out and walked to the briefing room alongside Alistair and asked him som questions,

"Who's going to lead the briefing today?"

"Kevin's going to first, then you."

"Are all the recruits accounted for?"

"They're all there."

"And the other RAINBOW members?"

"They're there too. In fact, they're all waiting for you."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

When they arrived inside the room, Kevin Sweeney was standing near the projector screen as Alistair stood next to him alongside the rest of the administrative staff. John eyed all of the new recruits, who were standing in front near the podium. Behind the recruits, John managed to eye the rest of the RAINBOW team and all of them were wearing gray jumpsuits with kevlar vests. He remembers Chavez, Haider, Novikov, Renee, Yacoby, Woo and the rest of the original RAINBOW team that went through with him from 1998 onwards. John had some good memories of leading the entire team, from the debriefing to their mission by relaying mission orders. But John knows that today is not the time to recall the good times. Right now, they have to save some nations from a group of hardened terrorists. He then approached the podium, which had a pitcher of water and a clear glass next to it, and began to speak to the recruits with pride and dignity as he was delighted to meet them once more.

"At ease, everyone."

The RAINBOW operatives, both recruits and veterans, and the administrative staff took their seat. John then began to address to the RAINBOW team,

"People, it's good to be here once again after we have accomplished our mission a few years ago in Europe and South America. But first, I would like to extend my congratulations to the new recruits who have passed their basic RAINBOW training. Welcome abroad, ladies and gentlemen. Now let's get down to business."

John proceeded to shuffle his papers and once more, addressed the entire RAINBOW team.

"As you may or may not all know, two terrorist incidents have been in the headlines once more. CNN, BBC and the rest of the news networks have been keeping an eye of these two unique incidents in the past few days. While these are fresh events, news media has reported that terrorists have struck in Canada and in Japan. Kevin Sweeney will run you down on the details."

John stepped back from the podium and Kevin Sweeney came near the podium. A RAINBOW intelligence officer for 5 years running, he's used to the hectic schedule of debriefing the RAINBOW team before they venture into their latest mission.While Kevin began his debriefing session, John kept pace with him by reading his **DEBRIEFING REPORT **folder that Alistair had given to him with the bio data reports of the new RAINBOW operatives.

"At 2320 hours on April 19, we have received information from the Vancouver Police Department that armed gunmen have ambushed 2 police cruisers in the east of Vancouver. Four officers have been fatally shot with gunshots to the chest and were dead on the spot. Based from analysis on the bullet casings, they were Russian AK-74 and from Heckler and Koch G41 assault rifles. And at 2210 hours on April 20, we have also received word from the Japanese Metropolitan Police that the Defense Agency building came under attack from masked gunmen. Most of the Defense Agency security personnel were killed on duty while defending their posts and what happened next was a Ichigaya Police cruiser was blown up thanks to a Russian PG-7VL warhead, which was from an RPG-7VI rocket launcher. Both officers were fatally killed in the blast. Based from these two events, RAINBOW intelligence has concluded that these attacks were a result of massive surveillance activities employed by these gunmen before they took out their targets."

Kevin then folded his report to the next page while he drank a glass of water before resuming his debriefing.

"From both scenes, Vancouver and Ichigaya police have discovered manifestos and the terrorists call themselves the "People's Democratic League". As for the weapons, we are not sure on their status, though we can safely assume that their serial numbers were removed in order to avoid detection. We are still working on the status of the group, but from prelimenary intelligence, we believe that its top leaders have leftist leanings. We'll let you know as soon as possible. I'll also inform on the contents on each of the manifestos as soon as possible in the next debriefing."

Kevin then left the podium and Alistair took over his place. He also began to address the entire RAINBOW team.

"As for the recruits, you'll proceed to the training hall and from there, you'll be placed under observation and later on, specialists will come by the training hall and advise you on the basic parts of your specialty, whether it would be assault, recon, sniper, demolition or explosive experts. Dismissed!"

The recruits then stood up from their seats and went out of the briefing room in a single file. When they were all gone, Alistair turned his attention to the veteran RAINBOW operatives and addressed them for their next assignment.

"As for the rest of you, you'll have to wait for another briefing anytime in the week on when you guys will be deployed. RAINBOW intelligence is still working on the leads on potential terrorist hideouts following the terrorist strikes in Canada and Japan. Dismissed!"

The rest of the RAINBOW team and administrative staff began to depart from the briefing room too. John left the briefing room and walked on the corridor when Alistair approached him from behind.

"What now, John?"

"We wait until intelligence has compiled the needed information before we can strike next."

"I see. Do you think that we can stop the terrorists from making a big move?"

"Let's just hope so." He then looked out the window and the bright sunlight of a sunny afternoon before he told Alistair, "Let's just hope that we can do so."

Chapter 3 END


	4. What lies ahead?

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

When an unknown leftist group called the People's Democratic League emerged from the international spotlight with recent terrorist strikes in Canada and Japan, John Clark and the rest of RAINBOW are mustered in order to bring down this vicious leftist organization. Will they be able to bring them down or will they be the ones to go down fighting against the People's Democratic League? Stay tune on this chapter to find out.

Note to Cheah - Yes, the bombing attacks on the embasssies in Japan are fictional. Don't worry about the Singaporean PDL cell. RAINBOW in this story is not sure if majority of the cells are activated and most of them are quite new too.

Chapter 4: What lies ahead?

Date: April 21, 2008

Location: SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

John Clark has been in his office for at least an hour now, seated in his office chair. Prior to his journey back to the office, Alistair has informed that RAINBOW intelligence will be able to debrief for a mission later next day since they have managed to compile most of the intelligence work that they have found on the "People's Democratic League", a previously unknown communist terrorist organization. While in his office, he decided to drink the rest of the coffee in his coffee mug, which had been sitting there for a few hours after he left his room in order to attend the debriefing session on the terrorist strikes. He was a bit nervous about the simulataneuous strikes committed by this new leftist terrorist group, but he wanted the group to act now before it was too late.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching his office door. In a matter of seconds, he suddenly saw Alistair open the door with lightning speed and jogged to his table and herested afterwardssince he was exhausted.

"For the last time, can you please KNOCK on the door? I'm getting tired of this already!" shouted John as he was irritated with Alistair's problem of not knocking on his door.

"Sorry John, I forgot!" Alistair knocked on his table with his knuckles twice. "Anyway, Kevin wants you to come into the Watch room. He just managed to get some more key information on the PDL's key leaders."

"Interesting. All right, lead the way."

John and Alistair went out of the office and walked down the corridor to the Watch room. While doing so, Alistair handed John a memo, which reminded him that there was some updates on the collected intelligence on the group. John had his "**PROFILES**" folder tucked under his arm as he walked with Alistair to the Watch room.

Inside the debriefing room, all of the RAINBOW operatives were seen seated in their chairs while they were waiting for John, Kevin and Alistair to arrive. Some were talking with one anothers, others were trying to get comfy in their chairs and there were some who passed the time by drinking water or eating some chips. Later, they heard the door open and the RAINBOW team members stood up when John, Kevin and Alistair went inside. John walked to the podium while Kevin closed the door, but not before he drank a glass of water near the podium and began to address the entire team,

"At ease, everyone."

The team members took their seats while John continued to address them on the issue of the People's Democratic League.

"As you all know, you just had your debriefing about the emergence of the People's Democratic League. I managed to have a talk with Kevin about this piece of valuable information. He should debrief you on the matter."

John walked away from the podium and stood near Alistair. Kevin then took out a projector remote and pressed a button to turn the projector on. A few minutes later, he pressed another button that showed the first picture of an unknown man. He was a Caucasian, was in his early '30s, had shades, short black hair and he had a jacket on him. He was wearing a baseball cap on his head, though the picture quality is so poor that no one could even determine what it was. John kept pace with Kevin's debriefing session by reading his "**PROFILES**" folder.

"This man on the screen is Gerard Duchamp, a Canadian national and one of the two leaders of this shadowy group. He was born in Montreal, Quebec on January 22, 1976. His late father was a member of the FLQ and was killed during a manhunt operation conducted by the Sûreté du Québec in the late '70s. Mother was a homemaker. He joined the Canadian army in 1996 after completing his studies at secondary education and was deployed in Haiti and Afghanistan before he had an honorable discharge in 2002. He moved to Vancouver in 2003 and studied at Douglas College. At the same year, he was arrested for protesting the death of his father and has accused the RCMP of torturing and executing his father. After his release, he resumed his studies at Douglas College and graduated with a degree in Canadian Literature. He then gathered his leftist friends from Quebec and they've recruited like-minded people from all over Canada and they've formed the Canadian charter of the People's Democratic League. The initial cadre of this group consisted of selected members of the group from their initial cells in Vancouver and in Tokyo and have travelled to the Philippines in order to be trained under the New People's Army (NPA) and their initial training consisted of guerilla warfare, demolitions and urban combat."

Kevin pressed a button on the projector remote and the screen changed to another picture. It showed a man in his early '20s. He had a white t-shirt and in his hand was a can of Coke. He was seen talking to someone off the photo and in his back pocket, it appeared to be a folded newspaper.

"This man here is Ichiro Nishikawa, a Japanese national and the other leader of the group. Born in Tokyo, Japan on April 16, 1985. His father was a policeman and his mother was an elementary school teacher. He was first exposed to leftist literature when he was studying at Tokyo University in his freshman years. He was seen joining in leftist anti-war protests and was one of the many leftist students placed under surveillance by the Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA). Later on, he was arrested in 2004 for detonating homemade bombs at the American, British, Singaporean and South Korean embassies in protest due to their presence in Iraq and he had a manifesto in his possession, which called on other foreign troops remaining in the war-torn country to leave at once. He did graduate from Tokyo University with a law degree and he worked for the government for a year before he resigned in 2006. As of now, we believe that he is either in the Tokyo area or in Yokohama."

Kevin now took his seat near the projector screen while John walked back to the podium and addressed the team on a mission, which will be activated soon.

"RAINBOW intelligence has reported that the People's Democratic League has founded cells throughout the world, particularly in France, Ireland, South Korea, New Zealand, Italy, Germany, the United States, Singapore and Switzerland aside from Canada and Japan. We are not sure if these cells are active aside from the ones in Canada and Japan, but we do know is that the cells in the other countries are expected to be called into duty at any time soon. We are still researching on the group's finances, though we have some prelimenary intel that the group gets most of their money from sympathizers and various _charity_ fronts for the victims of war and disasters. Our first target would be a recently activated cell somewhere in Australia. The cell is believed to be consisting of at least 15-20 members and were believed to be based in the outskirts of Sydney in an abandoned warehouse. The Tactical Assault Group (TAG) of the Special Air Service Regiment (SASR) will provide support to this operations as they would cordon off the area for us before we move into the operating area, but we need to move fast and take them down at once. TAG intelligence has confirmed to us that the Australian PDL cell has made big plans to launch an attack on Sydney. If that attack pulls through, we'll be in big trouble with these guys since they've been tutored in urban warfare by the NPA and this cell is not a bunch of amateurs. Lately, the Australian cell has been in the local newspapers and television reports for getting into gunfights with the New South Wales Police Force and two constables were fatally shot by PDL snipers during a recent ambush on a rural road outside Sydney and their firearms were carted away, a tactic that was also taught to them by NPA cadres. Departure to Australia will be tomorrow at 1030 hours and we'll be liasoned by one of TAG's officers. I'll inform you people on the name of our liason officer tomorrow morning. But for now, you guys better take a break. Dismissed."

Everyone began to leave the briefing room in an orderly manner; Kevin was speaking with Alistair outside while John glanced at his watch since he forgot to check the time. A few minutes later, Kevin walked up to John and asked him about the agenda tomorrow,

"John, has anyone from TAG made contact with you so far?"

"Not yet so far. But hopefully, I should get a call from them either in the day or tomorrow early morning."

"I can't wait to find out from our TAG contacts on that new cell in Australia."

"Me too, Kevin." John sighed before resuming their conversation. "Me too."

Kevin and John walked out of the briefing room and into the corridor while pondering on their next move with one another.

Date: April 22, 2008

Location: On the outskirts of Sydney, Australia

It was pretty quiet. The moonlight was shining down on Sydney while the birds were chirping in the night. But not all was quiet. In an abandoned warehouse, a light source was shining on the second floor of the warehouse and the light was apparently from a room. Inside it was a man in his late '30s and he was seated on an old, dusty office chair. He was checking on the condition of a old Colt XM-177E1, which was an upgraded version of the original Colt CAR-15 rifle. He had cleaned it an hour ago before he loaded it with a 30-round M16 magazine to the weapon. Eyeing the cocking handle, he held it and cocked the rifle to check if it was operational. A 5.56 x 45mm NATO bullet flew out of the XM-177E1's chamber and he caught the flying bullet in a matter of seconds. The other rifles in the crates were really dusty since the Colt XM-177E1 rifles were bought through a contact in the Asian black market a year ago and were hardly touched. Placing it down on the table, he then heard a ringing tune from his LG C1100 cellular phones. He then grabbed it from his shirt pocket, opened the phone and pressed the call button while he began to speak with the recipient from the other line.

"How are things going, Harris?" inquired the Asian-sounding man

"Great sir! We should be operational by tomorrow morning."

"Good. Now make sure that the cadre is able to mount an urban warfare operation in downtown Sydney. Make sure that you raid the regional office and acquire more weapons for our cell in Australia."

"But what about TAG? They'll get us for sure even before we try to make a move."

"As long as you move quickly, there won't be any problems. Understood?"

"Right away, sir! I'll get the weapons ready in the morning."

"Good, I want to see the successs of this operation once it's over. Make sure that you pull it off our liberation war with no trouble."

"No problem. I'll speak with you again soon." He then pressed the end call button and kept the cellphone at his shirt pocket. He then took out his cot and blanket from the nearby closet, laid it on the floor and went to sleep. Tomorrow was the day that he was not suppose to mess up, unless if he gets in the way of RAINBOW, which he does not know of. Tomorrow was a big day for the extreme left to strike back after a decade of silence from the collapse of the Soviet Union and the prosperity of the West, but he hopes that he advance the cause of the People's Democratic League in establishing a front in Oceania for "the greater good" of the people.

Chapter 4 END


	5. I'm going in!

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

With the growing threats of the newly discovered leftist terrorist organization known as the People's Democratic League, John Clark must rally the rest of the RAINBOW team and their allies in shutting down their cells. But with the recent discovery of the PDL's Australian cell, things may be difficult as an unknown fanatic prepares to lead a so-called liberation war. Will the RAINBOW team be able to cope with this crisis? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 5: I'm going in!

Date: April 22, 2008

Location: SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

John Clark arrived at the briefing room after checking into his office and leaving his attache case on his table. He was accompanied by Alistair and Kevin while explaning their latest find regarding the People's Democratic League and their presence in Australia. Apparently, the Watch room has uncovered a news bulletin from CNN that Sydney Police and members of the New South Wales Police Special Protection Group (SPG) have managed to corner the entire Australian PDL cell in an abandoned warehouse just outside the city limits of Sydney. The Tactical Assault Group (TAG) of the Special Air Service Regiment (SASR) was called in after a few days with the nature of the situation and later took over the duties of the SPG, but were still assisted by Sydney Police in maintaining the cordon.

The three men entered the briefing room with the entire RAINBOW team chatting with one another, with the exception of the new recruits since they were still undergoing tactical training. Alistair and Kevin took their seats near the projector screen. Sensing John Clark's approach to the podium, Ding Chavez prompted everyone to seize their activites and to give salute to John Clark after he was near the podium fixing his briefing papers.

"Everyone, attention!"

The entire RAINBOW team stood up from their chairs and they went to an attention stance. Seeing that everyone was ready, John told them that they could take their seats right away,

"Thank you, Ding. At ease, everyone. Take your seats."

After all the RAINBOW team members sat down at their chairs, John Clark then proceeded with his debriefing speech,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've recently discovered the location of the PDL's Australian cell through the assistance of the TAG. Now according to latest intel, they've erected a security cordon around an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Sydney, courtesy of TAG and the Australian Federal Police since today. Sydney Police is still providing tactical support for TAG, but TAG will actually call the shots 'til we get there. Now, two squads will be assigned to this case. Details to this case will be known later."

John walked to his chair and sat down while Kevin stood up and walked up to the podium and took out the projector remote. Next to the podium was a CPU unit, which was connected to the projector overhead via a series of wires travelling from the table to the sockets that connect to the overhead projector. He pressed a button and a blueprint of the warehouse was shown. Two floors are shown on the projector screen with specific features for each floor, which was marked in the blueprints.

"Now, this abandoned warehouse has a lot of junk that was not cleaned up ever since it was closed when the owners of a metal shop were were forced to close the place a few years ago, so watch your step. We need to secure various weapon caches that are believed to be currently located in an unknown office room. The weapons were recently bought from the South East Asian black market, so keep your eyes out for it. According to TAG recon, around 10-15 terrorists are holed up in the place and are armed with various automatic rifles. They're expecting us, so feel free to go in with the noise. A second team will be on standby 24/7 also since Sydney Police has informed RAINBOW intelligence that a rumored sub-cell of the Australian PDL cell may stage their _war_ into the streets of Sydney, so the city is placed under a state of emergency since PDL manifestos have threateaned to turn Sydney into a _sea of fire_. Canberra is also currently under a state of emergency also, but no intelligence has been provided to show that the PDL may stage an attack there also. I would like to remind you all that the manifestos found yesterday have listed their demands to both the Canadian and Japanese governments to withdraw their forces from Afghanistan and Iraq or to face more attacks in the coming days. So far, both governments have refused to accept their demands."

"Classic terrorist propaganda these days." replied Ding.

"Yes, classic indeed." remarked Kevin in response.

Kevin pressed the projector remote and it showed a Caucasian man in his late '30s. He was wearing standard Australian Camouflage uniform or AUSCAM. He had an ADI Limited F-88 Rifle (The licensed version of the Steyr AUG) in his hands and in the background, with the sky behind him while standing on a mountain somewhere in the Australian outback.

"This man is Jonathan Howard, our liason officer within TAG. He had a successful career in the Australian Army after attending the Australian Defense Forces Academy. He was recruited into the SASR after 6 years of duty with the army. He was then subsequently transferred to the TAG unit. He'll be assisting us in our Australian operations and be our liason between RAINBOW and the top echelons of TAG. Any questions?"

When Kevin sensed that nobody from the RAINBOW wanted to inquire, John Clark approached the podium and addressed the entire team,

"If there are no further questions, you'll be briefed on the staging plans for the assault on the abandoned warehouse, as well as the weapons and equipment that you will be using in this operation. You'll be departing for Sydney at approximately 1030 hours, so you better fix up whatever you need to do beforehand. I'll be stationed myself alongside Kevin and Alistair in the Watch room after your departure. Good luck men and godspeed."

John Clark then left the briefing room, followed by Kevin as he closed the opened door. Alistair opted to stay behind and debrief the team further on their assignments and their weapons while the two men went to John's office for a quick chat on the upcoming operation.

John Clark has finished wrapping up his conversation with Kevin while they talked about the various aspects of the operation, from the proposed codename of the operation to the various actions that the RAINBOW teams would do once they arrive in Australian soil. Kevin had been out of John's office for at least 10 minutes since he had to go back to the Watch room and debrief the personnel on the current situation. Moments later, a knocking sound was heard on the door. John promptly stood up from his chair,

"Come in.", he said. It was his reply to the knocking sound since he didn't have any company while he was in his office chair. The MP guard opened the door and Alistair stood before it. Clutched in his right hand was some papers tucked neatly inside a folder. He then motioned to the guard that he could let Alistair inside his office.

"Sit down, Alistair." Both Alistair and John took to their seats while the MP guard closed the office door behind them.

"So what happened during the final debriefing?" inquired John.

"Well John, I did form two squads that would work in Australia. One will be involved in the assault of the abandoned warehouse, while the other will be placed on standby 24/7 just in case of any other development. For the first squad, two teams will be sweeping the warehouse, looking for the weapon caches while trying to see if any of the suspects can be caught alive. The other squad will be consisted of three teams and they will be placed in reserves as Kevin had noted a while ago of a possible attack in Sydney." replied Alistair while he opened his folder and showed John some papers on the operation.

"And the teams?" inquired John once more.

"They're already on the way to the airport. As we speak right now, they're boarding transport with all their gear and equipment. They should touch down in Sydney at approximately... on or before 7 to 8 in the evening." Alistair was peering at his watch while checking for the time.

"I see. What else do you have for me?"

"This is not something that I usually do." Alistair then slips some papers to John's hands.

"What is this?"

"Just the operation report. The report also includes the name of the operation, the members involved in the operation and their equipment."

"Okay. I'll look over them. You know, you're right. This is something that we don't usually do."

"I know, John. This is something that I don't do."

"By the way, will their mission include the capture of any top PDL personalities in their Australian operations?"

"I think so. I remember Kevin debriefing the teams about that part. Well anyway, I have to go to the Watch room and join Kevin. I'll see you there in a few minutes." Alistair stood up from his seat and left the room while closing to door.

John began to review Alistair's report. Normally, he would have stayed behind during the final debriefing session before the teams are sent off to their operational sites. But due to mounting problems, John had to leave the debriefing session quite early in order to speak with Kevin about the situation. He noticed the following information from reading the report,

_OPERATION PINCER CLAW_

_OPERATION DATE: APRIL 22, 2008_

_OPERATION TIME: 1030 HOURS_

_TEAM DATA_

_LEADERS_

_Squad One:_

_GREEN TEAM - Domingo "Ding" Chavez_

_GOLD TEAM - Arkadi Novikov_

_Squad Two:_

_PURPLE TEAM - Eddie Price_

_WHITE TEAM - Jorg Walther_

_ORANGE TEAM - Daniel Bogart_

_OPERATIVES_

_Squad One:_

_GREEN TEAM - Genedy Filatov and Alejandro Noronha_

_GOLD TEAM - Louis Loiselle and Kazimeira Rakuzanka _

_Squad Two:_

_PURPLE TEAM - Raymond Renee, Arnavisca Santiago and Pak Suo-Won_

_WHITE TEAM - Timothy Hanley, Antonio Maldini and Jamal Murad_

_ORANGE TEAM -Kure Galanos, Emilio Narino and Ayana Yacoby_

_WEAPONS/EQUIPMENT_

_Squad One:_

_GREEN TEAM _

_- Heckler and Koch UMP (.45 ACP) Submachine Gun with 5 spare magazines_

_- Beretta 92FS Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Fragmention Grenades x 4_

_- Flashbangs x 4_

_GOLD TEAM_

_- Heckler and Koch UMP (.45 ACP) Submachine Gun with 5 spare magazines_

_- Beretta 92FS Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Fragmention Grenades x 4_

_- Flashbangs x 4_

_Squad Two:_

_PURPLE TEAM_

_- IsraelWeapon Industries Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle with 5 spare magazines_

_- Sig Sauer P228 Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Fragmentation Grenades x 4_

_WHITE TEAM_

_- Israel Weapon Industries Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle with 5 spare magazines_

_- Sig Sauer P228 Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Fragmentation Grenades x 4_

_ORANGE TEAM_

_For Assault team members:_

_- Israel Weapon Industries Tavor TAR-21 Assault Rifle with 5 spare magazines_

_- Sig Sauer P228 Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Fragmentation Grenades x 4_

_For Snipers:_

_- Accuracy International Warfare Suppressed Sniper Rifle with 5 spare magazines (Kure Galanos)_

_- Heckler and Koch PSG-1 Sniper Rifle with 5 spare magazines (Emilio Narino)_

_- Heckler and Koch MK 23 Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Binoculars_

_NOTE:_

_- Team leaders are scheduled to attend debriefing session after completing any operation related to the People's Democratic League. _

John closed Alistair's folder and placed it aside. From reading the reports, he had a clear indication that the teams in Australia will be able to operate under a good chance of getting the terrorists, though he's thinking if one will be captured alive. He grabbed his coffee mug and proceeded to drink the rest of the coffee from the mug completely before he grabbed the folder, stood up and went out of the corridor. He then locked the office door and walked down the corridor to the Watch room, carrying Alistair's report with him.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: On the outskirts of Sydney, Australia

A chartered jet, which was a Boeing 737, has touched down at Sydney airport, which carried the RAINBOW team members and their gear. Meeting them was TAG liason officer Jonathan Howard and a team of plainclothed TAG operatives. After their plane had parked in a remote spot, Jonathan had greeted Ding Chavez and the rest of the members while they were disembarking out of the plane. He debriefing them on their way to their chartered bus parked in a secluded spot near the airport. From the airport, the bus took them from Sydney airport all the way to the outskirts. Johnathan began to debrief the entire RAINBOW team while the bus was on the way to the secured outskirts of the abandoned warehouse.

"Listen up! Jonathan will gladly provide us the details of the operation that we are about to undergo." Ding then gestured to Jonathan to speak to the rest of the RAINBOW operatives about the incoming situation.

"At 1130 hours, New South Wales Police has reported another ambush of one of their constables in a patrol car travelling in the outskirts of Sydney during a beat patrol. PDL terrorists opened fire when the officers have tried to approach a fake car crash that was found near a ditch. One of the officers have been fatally wounded and the terrorists have managed to escape when one of their comrades came to their aid by driving them off from the area. At 1200 hours, Sydney Police squad cars pursued the gunmen and they've cornered them in an abandoned warehouse just 50 miles the outskirts of Sydney. They've reported gunfire from the warehouse and as a result, one constable was killed and another was lightly wounded. At 1230 hours, a request for RAINBOW came in from the New South Wales Police Chief after relaying the request first to TAG. Since then, TAG has been in charge of the situation before you guys arrived at Sydney airport."

Jonathan took out a hankerchief and wiped his sweaty forehead before he continued with his debriefing speech.

"When we arrive at the checkpoint, I'll give you guys time to gear up before I debrief you on the situation. That's all for now, mates." Jonathan took his seat while Ding continued to speak to the rest of the team members on last minute preparations.

"I want to warn you all that these guys are heavily armed with various automatic weapons. Once we commence operations, we need to secure a large number of weapon caches. RAINBOW intelligence has found out that one of the abandoned offices is being used by the terrorists as a storage room until they are moved out to another safehouse. It's imperative that we capture these weapons in good condition. Also, we have to secure some documents on an impending attack on Sydney. These documents will contain the plans, the routes of the attack and their main target. The said documents are also believed to be found in the same place where we will secure the weapon caches. Squad one will be in charge of the warehouse siege while squad two will be placed on 24/7 alert just in case another attack should occur. Is that clear?"

"SIR, YES SIR!", said the entire team in unison.

"Good! John Clark wanted to relay a message to all of you. He wishes for all the best and hopes that no one gets hurt in the operation tonight. That is all." Ding then took his seat next to Jonathan and passed the time by streching himself on his seat.

A few minutes later, the bus arrived at a police checkpoint. Jonathan was the first to disembark from the bus, followed by Ding. The rest followed suit and Jonathan led them to a temporary command post while police officers opened the bus' luggage compartments and unloaded their equipment while being assisted by uniformed TAG operators.

Moments later, Jonathan, Ding and the other team members were near the temporary command post. Ding waved at them to wait near the command post while he and Jonathan. Before he went inside, Ding reminded the teams to get ready their gear and wait for him outside,

"Guys, wait for me outside. I'll be back in a few minutes. While I'm inside, better suit up. We're going to get some warm company once we touch down on the grounds near the warehouse."

Chapter 5 END


	6. Armed conflict

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

With the arrival of Ding Chavez and the rest of the veteran RAINBOW operatives in Australian soil, the teams now plan to intercept the planned transfer of various weapon crates to an undisclosed PDL safehouse and prevent a planned urban war in the streets of Sydney by the other terrorists of the Australian PDL cell. Will they be able to save Australia from anarchy and survive to live another day? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 6: Armed conflict

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: On the outskirts of Sydney, Australia

Ding Chavez and Jonathan Howard were seen outside the temporary command post speaking with the other RAINBOW team members as Chavez, Novikov, Filatov, Noronha, Loiselle and Rakuzanka outfitted themselves with black Battle Dress Uniforms (or BDUs) with Level II vests, gray PASGT helmets and black balaclavas covering their chests and heads. They checked on their Heckler and Koch UMP Submachine guns chambered for the .45 ACP (Automatic Colt Pistol). They have also holstered their 9 x 19 Parabellum Beretta 92FS automatic pistols in their thigh holsters clipped to their belts. Ding handed to each member 4 frag grenades and flashbangs after they have loaded their vests with magazines for their primary and secondary weapons. After Green and Gold teams were ready with their equipment, Ding gestured to them to approach him for their final debriefing and their battle plan. He too was already outfitted with the same equipment as they have.

"Okay, listen up! The compound's just north of this command post that TAG has established for us. Right now, we're going to infiltrate the abandoned compound at 2000 hours and since it's a short walk from here, we should be at the outskirts by 2010 hours. Once we get in, I'll lead Green Team in securing the main floor with support from Gold Team. After most of the tangos are take care of, Gold Team will secure the second floor and make a sweep on the rooms. Green Team will be in support of Gold Team in case stragglers are hanging around the compound. Any questions, people?"

An aura of silence was felt within the operatives of the two assault teams. When it was clear that no one wanted to respond, Chavez took a quick glance at his wristwatch before ending his debriefing with the two teams, "Good. We have 5 minutes before we launch our operation. Make sure your weapons are at the ready, I'll call you guys again once I get back from taking a leak for a while." Chavez then strolled to another tent while being escorted by a uniformed TAG operative.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Inside the compound

Loud voices were heard from inside the compound in addition to the cocking sound from assault rifles as PDL terrorists were getting ready for any anticipated assault on them. Most of them were loading their assault rifles with magazines, while others were lifting the heavy crates that had the smuggled rifles bought from various black market dealers. From the second floor, Harris was observing the entire operation at hand with a Colt XM-177E1 carbine slinged on his back while holding a cigarette in his left hand, tucked in between his fingers, and was leaning on the railings.

He soon heard footsteps, footsteps that are getting louder and louder by the minute. He turned his head to the right and saw two Caucasian men, both in their late 20's approaching him. One was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a black jacket on while he had brown pants on him while the other was wearing a typical Australian army or AUSCAM camouflage uniform, except that he had a black t-shirt on instead of having the AUSCAM BDU jacket on. Harris also noticed that one had an IZHMASH AK-74 assault rifle made chambered in 5.45 x 39mm Russian caliber. His companion had an Ishapore INSAS (Indian Small Arms System) assault rifle, India's first homegrown rifle made in the Ishapore Rifle Factory chambered to carry 5.56 x 45mm NATO rounds. Both rifles were slinged on their backs since they had to assist their colleagues in loading the crates into their cars awaiting for transfer to their undisclosed safehouse.

Harris leaned away from the railings and asked the two mens on the details on their work.

"So how are things doing right now, boys?" Harris placed his lit cigarette back on his lips.

"Great. Most of the crates are inside the vans. A few more are inside the office and we're just waiting for Leo to come around." answered one of the armed men.

"Aside from the random gunfire that we got from the blokes outside, everything's fine." added the other armed man.

_"I see." _The man took his cigarette from his mouth before he puffed out smoke from his chest before speaking with the two men. "Good work. Just wait outside the office." Harris walked away from the men and strolled off to the washroom located near the stairs of the second floor in order to take a break.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Near the outskirts of the compound

Unknown to the armed men inside the compound, unseen shadows were approaching the outskirts of the long forgotten warehouse by crouching as to avoid any kind of visual contact before they could begin the assault. Ding Chavez was the first man to lead Green Team in preparation for raiding the warehouse and securing vital information from an unknown amount of documents and various weapon crates. As they near the entrance of the compound, Ding raised his clenched fist and arm in a L position, indicating that they should stop in their tracks. The rest of Green Team complied with his instructions alongside Gold Team.

Ding whispered to Filatov and ordered him to send Novikov to his position. He disappared into the night and told Novikov to see Ding at once. A few moments later, Novikov appeared from the dark shadows beside him and they were conversing about the details on eliminating the guards in front of the compound before they could sent in the cavalry. Ding pointed to Novikov two armed sentries doing a beat patrol near the main entrance. Both men started to formulate a plan to take them out of commision, even quietly if possible.

"Can you see their weapons, Novikov?"

"From what I can see, they seem to have American weapons in their hands."

"Okkayyy..." Chavez peered out from cover just a bit to let his eyes without letting his head get exposed to possible automatic gunfire. "Hmm, they seem to have Colt M-16A1 assault rifles with 30-round magazines on them." But before he could readjust his sitting position, he accidentally bumped the bushes, which caused a rustling sound. Chavez mumbled under his breath for messing up, even if he moved slowly. "Shoot!"

"Hey, who's there?" yelled one of the armed sentries as he raised his Colt M-16A1 assault rifle in a firing position by placing the rifle's buttstock near his chest.

_"Someone's definetely here."_ He then strolled near the source of the rustling sound in the bushes, not knowing that Chavez and the rest of the teams are waiting and hiding before they can launch their assault. "I need a hand here, guv!".

The other sentry also raised his Colt M-16A1 rifle and placed the buttstock on his shoulder and supported the first sentry in checking out the nearby bushes. Ding called on Filatov to assist them in "arranging" their curious friends when they stop near the bushes.

"Filatov, take the one on the right. I'll go and arrange the guy on the left."

"Of course, comrade!"

As the two armed PDL sentries had their backs to the bushes while scoping out the darkness in search of any intruder, a dash of wind came behind their necks as they were grabbed by something unseen in the dark and were dragged into the forest. Chavez and Filatov then took care of their curious friends with their punching techniques.

PAK! PAK!

Filatov motioned to Loiselle and Rakuzanka to silently apply plasticuffs on the stunned terrorists with their weapons in a nearby bush behind them. While Loiselle and Rakuzanka dragged their bodies away, Chavez continued to recon the entrance with Novikov assisting him. Loiselle returned back to where thebodies were originally were to pick up the dropped M-16A1 rifles and threw them near the corpses of the PDL sentries. Suddenly, Novikov told Chavez that two men are emerging from the warehouse.

"Now what?", whispered Chavez. He made a hand gesture to the rest of the team to stay put for now.

"Gary? Howard?" shouted one of the armed PDL guards. Even though Chavez's location was quite far from the warehouse's main entrance, he concluded that the guard was armed with a Ceska Zbrojovka Vz. 61 Skorpion submachine gun chambered in 9 x 18mm Makarov caliber. The weapon itself was slinged on his neck and shoulder, but the guard maintained his grip on the weapon's pistol grip and small foregrip.

Examining his surroundings, the guard was frustrated that the two sentries posted outside were missing from their duties and was about to go venture into the darkness and check when he heard a voice calling him to go back inside.

"Hey guv! What's wrong?" Moments later, another guard stepped out of the warehouse and he was armed with a Smith and Wesson (S&W) Model 76 submachine gun, which was a crude copy of the Carl Gustav M/45 submachine gun manufactured in Sweden with a 9 x 19 Parabellum caliber on it. "I don't know! I haven't heard anything from Gary and Howard ever since they took up sentry duty in front of the warehouse." replied the first guard.

Both were locked in a sort of trance while they gathered their thoughts on what could have happened to them. Moments later, it occured to them that something had already happened to the two sentries posted earlier near the entrance when one of the guards finally realized that someone had already "taken care" of them.

"SHIT! They're already here! We better warn the others." shouted the first guard as they rushed back inside the warehouse.

"Lead, I suggest we head inside since they found out we're here already." commented Novikov as he surveyed their departure.

Chavez was hesitant to think about what he should say, but he was able to gather his thoughts and whispered his reply back to the entire team, "Saddle up, guys! We're going in!" The two teams soon exited the bushes and dashed near the warehouse.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Inside the compound

Harris had just exited the washroom when he saw two men urgently conversing with some armed guards near one of the office doors. Sensing trouble, he jogged near them and questioned them on their problem.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't know, but we think that someone eliminated our two sentries near the main entrance."

The sound of gunshots soon echoed throughout the entire interior of the abandoned warehouse, alongside the shouts and hollers of PDL terrorists, who were firing at an unseen adversary.

Harris leaned on the railing and shouted, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

A loud reply soon came back to Harris from the main floor, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

For a moment, Harris threw his cigarette on the metal floor and crushed it with the heel of his boot. He held his sling with both arms and removed it from his neck and shoulder and in a matter of minutes, his Colt XM-177E1 carbine was in his hands.

"Brace yourself, lads." The other gunmen unslinged their weapons from their necks and shoulders into their hands. "We've got to greet our guests outside." All of them checked their weapons for a bullet in their chambers before they assumed combat stances.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Outside the compound

Gunfire. The sounds of automatic weapons blazing through the night were heard from the outskirts from the temporary command post to the position of the assault teams hiding near the bushes. Nervousness and despair came through the minds of both the PDL and the CT forces lead by RAINBOW as each side wanted to end their situation as soon as possible without sustaining much casualties. While the RAINBOW forces are pinned down by gunfire, TAG operatives back in the command post were trying to raise communication with Ding Chavez in order to assess their condition.

Jonathan grabbed a radio unit on a table inside the temporary command post and pressed the speak button before speaking through it, **"Ding, are you all right?".**

Ding noticed his radio crackling with Jonathan's inquiry. He too began to reply to his query,** "Yes, we're pinned down right now and we're going to get in."**

**"I see. Well in the last few minutes, you do remember in the debriefing that there was some unusually large number of people moving in and out of the compound before you guys arrived. I think that either more people went in to bolster the number of PDL terrorists or the number of people moving out of the compound to the undisclosed safehouse."**

**"Does that include the weapon crates being moved out?"**

**"No. Not from what I've heard so far."**

_"Good. We should be able to secure the rest of the weapon crates inside." _**"Okay. Thanks, Jonathan. Chavez out."**

Ding faced his teammates behind him and gripped his UMP submachine gun before giving the order to move in. "Okay, let's move in and secure the place on my mark." He placed his UMP on his lap and took out an M68 Fragmentation Grenade from his vest and took out its safety pin and readied his arm in a throwing position with the grenade in the palm of his hand.

"After counting to three, I want to guys to move in, understand?" Seeing that no one raised an objection against him, he eyed three armed PDL terrorists bunched together near the warehouse entrance. They were armed with the Owen submachine guns, an indigenous weapon to Australia as its first homegrown submachine gun produced by the John Lysaght steel company in Port Kembla of New South Wales. It was chambered in 9 x 19 Parabellum cartridges and uses a standard 33-round magazine being placed on top of the weapon.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Seeing Chavez emerge out of the darkness, the three armed PDL terrorist kept on firing at his last location, hoping that they would be able to shoot someone for luck. He ran for a short distance before tossing the M68 grenade like a baseball into their direction before dashing back to the forest. He was in luck, the armed grenade landed in the feet of the PDL terrorists before they even reacted to an explosion that took all three armed men out.

KABOOM!

The three PDL terrorists were killed by shrapnel and the explosion that emitted from the M68 Fragmentation Grenade. Silence was once more dominant before Chavez gave his order to move out and storm the abandoned warehouse while thre was still time.

"Let's go, let's go!" Chavez took the lead and placed the UMP's buttstock on his shoulder while aiming it at the warehouse's interior. The rest did the same as what Chavez, but they aimed their UMPs on various directions in order to make sure that they were safe from any sneak attack.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Inside the compound

Automatic gunfire soon erupted in all corners of the abandoned warehouse as PDL forces tried to contain the advances of RAINBOW through the advantages of having a second floor that served as a refuge for PDL terorrists who could simply shoot or snipe at the RAINBOW operatives on the main floor. The sounds of exploding flashbangs, however, gave RAINBOW the advantage of shooting them down before they could even recover. Ding faced Loiselle and Noronha beside him, who were the ones who threw the flashbangs on the main floor.

"Let's get them." Ding focused his UMP's weapon sights on two dazed PDL terrorists armed with the IZHMASH AKM (Automat Kalashnikova Modernized) assault rifle, an improved version of the AK-47 and it was chambered in 7.62 x 39mm Soviet caliber also. He squeezed the UMP trigger after lining his sights on their unprotected chests and in a few minutes, both men were down on the ground, dead with splattered blood on their chests with their hands clutching on their AKM rifles.

Rakuzanaka managed to take a glance at six armed PDL terrorists, armed with Egyptian-made MISR assault rifles, made under license from the Soviet AK-47. All were too busy trying to adjust their vision due to the flasbangs that she took aim with. With Noronha assisting her, they both opened fire at the dazed tangoes and minutes later, all six gunmen were sprawling on the ground with blood seeping out from their chests. 6 others with AKM rifles charged out from out of nowhere, but 4 of the 6 terrorists were gunned down by both Noronha and Novikov while the other 2 terrorists went into hiding.

Their short break of freedom was cut short from automatic gunfire emitting from an IZHMASH RPK-74, a light machine gun version of the AK-74 assault rifle. Both operatives managed to dive for cover behind a stack of old wooden crates containing dismantled machinery parts while they were pinned down by the RPK gunfire. The gunman was joined in by another PDL terrorist, who was running to his makeshift position made from wooden crates while holding a Norinco Type 81 Squad Machine Gun, a light machine gun version of the Norinco Type 81 assault rifle family. Filatov saw the two machine gun position and motioned to Novikov to toss in their M68 Fragmentation Grenades at their positions. They began to rise from their crouched position and departed from the safety of protection, courtesy of an old metal machinery equipment

Filatov and Novikov did a short jog from before lunging their grenades at the machine gun position; a booming sound soon shook the main floor.

KABOOM!

Two figures from behind the wooden crates were flying from the blast of the frag grenade and both landed on the ground without any signs of life. After Filatov and Loiselle tried to check on their pulse, they gesture to Chavez that both are out of commision. Noronha tooka quick glance and saw a PDL tango jogging down the second floor and was at the upper steps of the metal staircase while firing his Ishapore INSAS assault rifle. The RAINBOW teams were lucky since his wild shots missed their heads. But Noronha didn't want to miss and so, he took aim and opened fire with his UMP after using its sight to help him focus on the tango's body. He was the lucky man since Noronha's shots pierced his chest, shoulders and legs as he tumbled down the stairs and ceased movement when his lifeless body stopped at the end of the metal staircase.

"He's down." said Noronha while giving a thumbs up sign. Chavez rallied the two teams in doing their parts under their battle plan. Automatic gunfire was still heard from the second and main floors, but the RAINBOW teams still held their ground.

"Okay, ladies! Remember the plan and stick to your objec...".

Before Chavez could finishing talking, he saw two 2004 Volkwagen People Movers Vans in black color coming straight near the team. He mumbled to himself that he didn't see them coming, "Shit!".

"Everyone, take defensive positions and disable the drivers!"

The RAINBOW operatives raised the sights of their UMPs, making the gun barrels point towards the two drivers. Then, gunfire followed by glass cracks echoed in the main floor. The two vans careened near some deactivated machines and smashed onto them, completely disabling the vehicles. Still unsure on the status of the drivers, they approached the vans until the back doors swung open to reveal around 4 PDL terrorists, from each Volkwagen People Movers van, armed with a mixture of IZHMASH AK-103 assault rifles and Norinco Type 56 assault rifles. They jumped out of the vans and opened fire on the RAINBOW teams with vigor, but their shots were going nowhere. However, their drive to fight them had already ended when the two teams decided to cut them down with .45 ACP bullets from their UMP submachine guns. All 8 terrorists were dead.

"Filatov, Loiselle. Go check and see how our friends are doing in the driver seats.We'll keep you covered." shouted Chavez while pointing to the crashed vans.

Filatov and Loiselle ran to the vans crouching while Chavez and the others took cover by either being in a kneeling or prone position and assume a 360 defense stance while firing at the other PDL terrorists still hanging around the main and second floors. Novikov eyed a PDL terrorist firing from the second floor and he was armed with an IZHMASH AK-74 and he carefully focused his weapon moments after the terrorist ceased firing to reload his weapon. Novikov fired a short burst from his UMP and saw the terrorist crumble to the metal floor and he eyed another PDL terrorist rushing to his aid and he was also armed with the AK-74. Like what happened to the first PDL terrorist, Novikov fired another short burst from his UMP and he witnessed the tango fall as he let out a scream of pain after falling from the railings and onto the ground with a thumping sound. He then reloaded his weapon after he noted that the submachine gun ran out of bullets by grabbing a fresh UMP magazine from his vest, removing the used UMP magazine and slapping the fresh magazine back into place. Chavez, Rakuzanka and Noronha too reloaded their UMPs with fresh magazines.

**"Lead, it's Filatov. Both drivers are down."** said a husky Russian voice that emitted from the radios.

_"Must have been the terrorist's reinforcements." _Chavez turned right and saw Filatov running near him with Loiselle following suit. Ding nodded and gestured them to reload their weapons. Both complied with his orders.

"Let's clear this floor people!" Chavez turned around behind him and saw two terrorists armed with the Ceska Zbrojovka Vz. 61 Skorpion and the Smith and Wesson Model 76 submachine guns running towards them. Chavez was soon joined by Filatov and both opened their UMPs to the two sneak attackers while kneeling. Moments later, the two same terrorists collapsed to the floor with blood beginning to sprawl on the ground.

On the floor above them, Harris opened fire with some shots from his Colt XM-177E1 carbine in anger with support from 6 other PDL terrorists. In desperation, he ran off to the end of the floor, barking near the abandoned office doors for the other terrorists to help assist the others outside since they were posted inside to act as snipers in case anyone tries to do a sneak attack from the rear.

"Get your arses out of there and get shooting!" barked Harris while holding his weapon. From the abandoned offices, a squad of at least 5-6 more PDL tangos emerged out and ran out to assist in the battle by heading to the undiscovered metal staircase that would take them to the other side of the main floor.

Back on the main floor, Rakuzanka has told the others that she needs help in securing the metal staircase. A while ago, she just managed to gun down a PDL tango armed with a Colt M-16 assault rifle on the landing between the two staircases as she tried to go up a few steps on the metal staircase. Rakuzanka was also able to gun him down before he arrived near the steps. Chavez then barked out to the others to stick to their plan before moving on to the second floor.

"Novikov, secure the second floor! I'll meet you upstairs once the other stragglers are take care, got it?"

Novikov nodded in reply and ordered his teammates to follow him upstairs.

"Come on!" barked Novikov's Russian voice as he, Loiselle and Rakuzanka ascended the stairs while Chavez, Filatov and Noronha scanned the main floor to see if tangos are still around.

"Filatov, PDL tangos at 10 o' clock!" shouted Noronha as Filatov mentally noted the approach of two armed PDL tangos, rushing from the cover of a dusty forklift truck, were in possession of a Norinco QSZ-92 pistols and an IZHMASH AKSU-74 carbine. Filatov raised his UMP submachine gun and blasted at the two tangos before they could raise their weapons in a threatening stance as a short burst from the UMP managed to make contact with the tangos before they collapsed to the floor.

Chavez scoped out 3 PDL terrorists running from the same cover of the dusty forklift truck, each having a Valmet Rk. 76W assault rifle chambered in 7.62 x 39mm Soviet caliber, an Armalite AR-180B assault rifle chambered in 5.56 x 45mm M193 caliber and an IZHMASH AK-74M assault rifle in 5.45 x 39 Russian caliber. Chavez has successfully managed to gun down two of the approaching tangos, but the third was able to fire some rounds from his Valmet Rk. 76W before Noronha ran to Chavez's place and placed some .45 ACP bullets to his chest.

_"Thanks, Noronha." _Chavez began to scan the floor for any signs of threats agianst them with his UMP in check.

The three men huddle together and took up another 360 defensive position while Novikov and the others prepared to ascend the second flight of steps on the metal staircase.

"We're safe for now." said Filatov while he maintained his grip on the UMP submachine gun.

"It's going to be a long night, huh Chavez?" came the question from Noronha.

"It is." replied Chavez. Automatic gunfire still echoes through the first floor as remaining PDL forces, firing from cover of wooden crates and rusting machinery equipment, try to take aim at Green Team with their backs facing each other. _"It's going to be a damn long night." _Chavez raised his UMP submachine gun, took a deep breath and placed his finger on the gun's trigger before depressing it in order to give Gold Team some time in ascending the metal staircase behind them. He soon heard a loud, noisy sound emitting from the weapon, not knowing if all the shots would hit some of the terrorists or not.

Chapter 6 END


	7. Facing your inner fears

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

Ding Chavez and the rest of the veteran RAINBOW operatives have now engaged the Australian PDL cell in the outskirts of Sydney. With an engaging firefight going on between the two factions, will Sydney still be safe in the events of a possible urban war? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 7: Facing your inner fears

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Inside the compound

Harris had panicked at the sight of Novikov's team, who have already arrived at the second floor of the compound. He began to spray some bullets from his Colt XM-177E1 carbine from the protection of a wall corner. The team was instinctive to hit the ground for cover and shoot at him with their UMPs. Harris quickly retreated and hid behind the wall when he noticed the barrels of their UMPs were aimed at him. He noticed an open door near him and ran inside before he locked the door from inside the room. Novikov gave out the orders to storm the nearby rooms and check them for anything of intelligence values, especially for the weapon crates.

At the first floor, Chavez and the rest of Green Team were still giving cover for Gold Team on the second floor since there were a few remaining PDL stragglers engaging the team. Earlier, Chavez and Filatov were able to gun down two PDL terrorists armed with MISR assault rifles, who were trying to rush at their position with guns blazing at them.

"Filatov! Cover me!" Chavez ducked down behind a crate and reloaded his UMP submachine gun while Filatov gave cover fire by firing on the rest of the remaining PDL terrorists hiding behind a rusted truck. Noronha was also providing some protection for Chavez from his adjacent position while blasting his UMP submachie gun at two more approaching PDL tangos armed with Owen submachine guns.

Noronha took out an M68 Fragmentation Grenade from his vest clip and removed the safety pin. He placed it at his left hand and prepared to stand up. "Filatov, get down!"

Filatov ceased firing his UMP submachine gun as soon as Noronha ran from the cover of a wooden crate and jogged for a few meters before he swinged his left arm and released the grenade from his left hand. He immediately ran back behind the crate just a few minutes before the grenade exploded, which blew up the discarded forklift truck. In the process, the remaining PDL tangos hiding behind the truck were all killed.

"Secure the area!" shouted Chavez as he motioned the two other operatives to sweep the first floor and check for any sign of life. While at the second floor, Novikov and the others were having better luck than Chavez's team. They've managed to secure most of the abandoned offices. Inside were documents of significant intelligence value and the various weapon crates that were stacked in piles.

Chavez immediately used his radio and asked Novikov to inform him on his status, **"Novikov, what's your status?"**

Novikov replied with his radio to Chavez, **"So far, so good. We've secured the weapon crates and we've found some documents that are worth looking at."**

Chavez peered at his watch after he rolled his sleeve back. _"Hm. It's 2150 hours for now." _He then rolled his sleeve, covering the watch at his left arm. **"Novikov, don't forget that you have to capture Harris Williams, one of the leaders of the PDL's Australian cell."**

Novikov then remembered what Chavez told him about Harris Williams before they left the temporary command post as to commence their operations while he assisted the other two operatives in sweeping the rooms for any signs of hostiles.

* * *

_Chavez showed Novikov a photo of a Caucasian man in Australian Army camouflage uniform after wrapping up their debriefing with Jonathan and the rest of the TAG mission planners._

_"His name is Harris Williams. Career officer in the Special Air Service Regiment. Parents were both hardline members of the Australian Communist Party or the ACP. Began to harbor radical leftist thoughts after the Australian government pledged to support the US and Britain in their operations in Iraq during Operation Enduring Freedom. Went AWOL from the SASR and had recruited some officers and soldiers, who were also AWOL for the same views as Williams had from the regiment. They were the ones who first formed the initial core of the PDL's Australian cell. First time that these geezers were in the news was with the bombings of various Sydney police cruisers with the use of pipebombs, similar to what the SLA was trying to do in the 1970's"._

_"I see." Novikov scratched his mustache. "What do we do with him?"_

_Chavez turned to face Novikov while drinking his glass of water. "We need to capture him alive. He definetely knows something about the planned urban siege on Sydney."_

_"Of course. He may had some recent contact with some of the PDL's main leaders. We also need to interrogate him on that." Chavez then finished his glass of water before he placed it back on the table_

_"No problem. I'll make sure of that." Novikov walked out the tent of the command post to equip himself with his gear before being called on by Chavez with the rest of the team._

* * *

Novikov gestured to Rakuzanka and Loiselle to check the last office that Harris went into. Before the team turned around the corner, Rakuzanka slowly took out a flashbang grenade from her vest while Novikov and Loiselle trained their weapons at the door, in case Harris would try to shoot her with his Colt XM-177E1 carbine. 

Rakuzanka took out the flashbang's safety pin, placed it in her left hand and tossed it onto the door's glass frame. The glass was smashed due to the force applied to the flashbang's toss and a few minutes later, a loud bang was heard from inside followed by a groggy voice, "Agh! It hurts!"

"GO GO GO GO!" Novikov barked out to the other two operators as they rushed near the door. Novikov and Rakuzanka were leaning near the door at both sides while Loiselle did a thrust kick that completely broke the door down. They saw Harris down on the ground, covering his eyes due to the bright flash that accompanied the explosion of the flasbang.

"Get the cuffs on him, now!" Rakuzanka nodded at Novikov's order and she took out a set of plasticuffs from her pistol belt and cuffed Harris while Loiselle assisted her by pinning him down on the ground before he gave a swift kick to Harris' Colt XM-177E1 carbine that was lying near his hands. Novikov walked near a dusty office table and noticed a folder containing a bunch of documents inside. He took the folder, but not before he slinged his UMP on his shoulder.

Loiselle got on his radio after Rakuzanka firmly cuffed Harris' hands behind his back. **"Lead, this is Novikov. Harris Williams has been officially captured."**

**"Good work guys."** Chavez's voice came through the radios of Gold Team. **"Anything worth looking at?"**

**"Just this folder I got." **Novikov opened the folder and examined the papers inside, which consisted of some handwritten notes. **"I think you need to look at this later."**

**"Right Novikov, meet me downstairs later. I'll get Jonathan to send his TAG boys up here."**

**"Okay. Novikov out."** He motioned to Rakuzanka and Loiselle to bring Harris up to his feet and take him away.

"You'll never get away with this!" Harris tried to get away from the tight grips of Rakuzanka and Loiselle.

"Let's go, creep!" Novikov lead the way and placed the folder inside the interior pocket of his vest while he unslinged his UMP and raised the weapon as he scanned the area for any remaining PDL survivors. Rakuzanka followed suit while Loiselle maintained his grip on Harris as they approached the metal staircase.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Outside the compound

Jonathan Howard, now in his TAG assaulter uniform, was escorted with a team of masked TAG operatives as they came near the compound. Ding Chavez earlier raised radio contact with him and requested assistance in mopping up the compound. Jonathan took a handful of TAG operatives to accompany him while the rest remained behind at the command post. Three squads of TAG operatives were also with Howard in order to act as sweepers for the compound.

Ding Chavez and the rest of both Green and Gold Teams were waiting for Jonathan Howard to arrive. Harris was with them, who happens to be under the handgrips of Noronha and Filatov. "Ah, Jonathan. I see you brought your boys with you."

"As I did. On your request, TAG squads will do the rest of the sweeping while others will be cordoning the area off from the public eye." He gestured to the TAG squad leaders to begin sweeping the compound. Both Jonathan and the other RAINBOW operatives noticed the two TAG squads beginnning their sweep of the first floor while the third team was to remain outside in order to cordon the old warehouse.

"Who's this character here?" Jonathan peered at Harris' dirty face and noticed him. He remembered that he was one of his comrades when they were still officer cadets. "Harris! After all these years, you dare turn your back on this country?".

"Not for you capitalist bastards!" hissed Harris.

"All right. Take him away." Jonathan motioned to two TAG operatives to "accompany" Harris for interrogation back at TAG headquarters.

"I almost forgot, did you also take care of the two guards that we earlier knocked out ?" inquired Chavez.

"Don't worry mate. We've picked them up too on the way. They should be at interrogation by now." Jonathan looked at his wristwatch and saw that the time was now 10:15 in the evening. "Ding, we better head back to the command post and take a gander at some of the papers that you've caught."

"Okay." Chavez and the others walked alongside Jonathan as they headed back to the command post while the other TAG operatives were conducting a clean sweep of the entire compound to make sure that they didn't leave anything important behind.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Inside the temporary command post

Jonathan and Ding were looking at the various documents that he and his team has uncovered. Novikov was busy informing the former members of Green and Gold Teams to take a break before they pack up their gear and head for another airport since Sydney is under a state of emergency. Eddie Price, Jorg Walther and Daniel Bogart would remain behind in case PDL militants would try to conduct a siege on Sydney. Jonathan and Ding were looking at some papers that contained the weapons list that the PDL was trying to obtain for its Australian cell.

"Let's see. Owen SMGs, AKs of various origins, M16s, BM59s and other assault rifles and submachine guns as well. Bloody hell! This here list is like their Christmas wishlist to the black market! They even had some RPGs and some SA and Stinger MANPAD launchers on their list too!" Jonathan slammed the paper down on the table with his right hand.

"Calm down! We still haven't looked at the rest of the documents yet." urged Chavez.

"Fine. Dang, what time is it?" asked Jonathan.

"It's 11." Chavez pointed out to Jonathan the wall clock that was mounted inside the command post. They continued to check on the rest of the papers until some particular documents came to the attention of Chavez.

"What is it?" He saw the horror in Chavez's face while he read the paper.

"You're not going to believe this." Chavez motioned Jonathan and showed him the papers that he had discovered from the pile of documents that they had in the table.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: 50 meters near outskirts of Sydney.

It was dark. A man was standing near a dilapidated house, smoking a cigarette. He watched two armed gunmen, with Diemaco C7 and Santa Barbara SA Model L assault rifles slinged at their backs, lift a heavy wooden crate onto a 2004 Volkswagen People Movers Van in a black finish. The trunk doors were firmly closed as they entered another van of the same make behind the first van. Moments later, another man emerged out of the house. He was armed with a Beretta BM59 Para assault rifle and it was chambered in 7.62 x 51mm NATO caliber. He edged closer to the man leaning near the door and asked him about his condition,

"Are you still going with us?"

"Of course. Would I miss this opportunity for anything?"

"What about the rest?"

"They're meeting us at the main road in a few minutes."

"All right. Let me just get my gear." He leaned out to his right and grabbed a Heckler and Koch 33A2 assault rifle, chambered in 5.56 x 45mm NATO caliber, was propped near his legs. He took the rifle's sling in his hand and slinged it at his back while he walked with the other man. They entered the second van and once the sliding door closed, the two vans moved on and left the dilapidated house in order to meet with the rest of their comrades at the main road.

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Inside the temporary command post

Jonathan and Chavez were seated down at the command post while TAG personnel were busy trying to assess the number of PDL terrorists killed during the siege at the compound. Chavez had received a report, detailing on the number of PDL militants killed and the weapons confiscated at the compound. Both men began to worry about their current situation; the documents suggested that the plan to conduct an urban war on the streets of Sydney were getting more and more realistic.

Jonathan had radioed the Sydney police station and informed that they should implement a dusk to dawn curfew for the safety of civilians. The Australian army was being prepared to head into Sydney in case of any PDL incursion, but they would not move in and instead, would wait for further instructions before they would assist the Sydney police. The mayor has had extra security placed for him at his residence. The stock exchange began to plummet at the news of PDL threats that they would "invade Sydney and turn it to a sea of fire." Various embassies have issued travel advisories to their nationals against any attempt to travel to Australia. The main TAG force at their headquarters at Campbell Barracks in Swanbourne were also being mobilized to support the three other RAINBOW teams that would be going in Sydney in case of any PDL presence in the city. The base was also heavily secured as SASR officers called for tighter security since RAINBOW has captured the PDL's top Australian leader, which may lead to any attempt to attack the barracks in retaliation.

"Well, the papers do indicate that the PDL wants to hit Sydney." Chavez began to sip coffee from a coffee mug.

"But you guys took out most of the PDL's Australian cell." Jonathan then remembered the report that he told Chavez about a while ago. "Wait, how many did you count?"

"We did find around 20-22 dead bodies inside the compound."

"Damn it!" Jonathan banged his fist on the table, which made a minor crease. "According to TAG recon, it was suppose to be 10-15 PDL militants."

"Meaning that they wanted to stall us and another cell could move in anytime soon" Chavez stooped his head down on the ground for a few seconds before raising his head to face Jonathan. "Who's keeping an eye on the main roads that lead to Sydney?" asked Chavez.

"Last time I checked, Sydney police would be enforcing the dusk to dawn curfew. They did set up some checkpoints though." replied Jonathan.

"That may not be enough! Can't the troops be sent in?"

"Love to Ding, but they won't be mobilized in yet since no orders haven't arrived to their various commanders. It'll take some time before the orders are relayed to them."

_"Damn it!" _Chavez stood up from his chair and walked near the entrance of the tent. "In that case, I need to warn Eddie and the others about this."

Date: April 23, 2008

Location: Main street near Sydney

The two 2004 Volkswagen People Movers vans were approaching a Sydney police checkpoint. The checkpoint mainly consisted of two 2004 Nissan Patrol SUVs decked out with the emblem and markings of the New South Wales Police Force. A 2004 Holden Commodore SS police car with complete New South Wales police markings were seen near the side of the second Nissan Patrol SUV and it was manned by at least 10 New South Wales police officers since the roadblock covered both sides of the main road. Since with the threats of PDL incursions into Sydney, the officers manning the checkpoint were allowed to tote 9 x 19 Parabellum Heckler and Koch MP5A4 submachine guns alongside their 9 x 19 Parabellum Glock 23 pistols.

One of the officers had noticed the two vans approaching the checkpoint. He took out his flashlight and gestured it to stop. The vans did so and they stopped from about 10 meters near the checkpoint. The officer slowly came near the van and gestured to the driver to lower his window. He did so and the officer was able to take a good look at his face before he asked about his reasons for coming to Sydney.

"Sir, I need you to explain yourself on why you're here."

"Hey guv! I'm just returning back from vacation with me family."

"Due to the recent declaration of a state of emergency, I'm afraid that we need to ask you to turn your vehicles back to another city."

"Sorry, but I think I can't do that."

"If you don't turn your vehicle back around on the count of three, I'm afraid that I'll have to..."

Before he could finish off his speech, the back doors of the second People Movers van bursted open and a masked PDL militant emerged from it with a Beretta BM59 Para rifle in his hand.

BAM! BAM!

He fired off two shots from the weapon after aiming it at the officer's body. Before he could react, he felt a hot force penetrating his stomach.

"ERGGHH!"

The officer fell to the ground without any attempt for him to grab his Glock 23 pistol from his holster. He was then lifeless as he showed no sign of movement.

Other PDL militants followed suit and they began to open fire on the checkpoint as they dismounted from the vehicles. Numerous officers have tried to fight back by using their vehicles for cover. One by one, the officers were gunned down due to the sheer numbers of PDL militants and their weapons.

A wounded police officer began to use his radio while firing his Glock 23 pistol from the cover of the Holden Commodore SS squad car. **"Sir, checkpoint number 1 to HQ. We need help, most of the officers are gunned down by masked militants and we need backup."** He didn't notice that a PDL militant grabbed an RPG-16 anti-tank rocket launcher from the van and loaded a PG-16 HEAT rocket. As he centers the RPG-16's PGO-16 sights, another officer tried to aim his MP5A4 submachine gun at the RPG-wielding militant, but was gunned down by another PDL militants armed with an Ishapore INSAS assault rifle.

The masked PDL militant fired the 58mm PG-16 HEAT rocket from the RPG-16 and smacked itself through one of the Nissan Patrol SUVs, blowing it up in the process. Another PDL militant, who was armed with an M79 grenade launcher, quickly loaded an 40mm M406 HE-FRAG grenade into the weapon and closed the barrel before flipping its ladder sight. He aimed it for the other Nissan Patrol SUV blocking the way and fired the weapon. The vehicle also blew up from the impact of the HE-FRAG grenade. Both attacks have killed the other policemen, wounded or not, from the dual explosions.

**"This is checkpoint number 1 to HQ. Most of the officers are killed, I need..."** He turned to face a PDL militant aiming his GP-30 underbarrel grenade launcher mounted on his IZHMASH AK-74 assault rifle.

"HOLY SHIT!" The wounded officer turned and ran away from his spot, but the militant depressed the GP-30's trigger. It launched a Russian-made 40 mm VOG-25P grenade and it landed onto the bullet-ridden Holden Commodre SS squad car, which exploded in the process and it took out the fleeing officer also as a result of the grenade's impact.

Four dazed policemen stood up near the wreckage and aimed their Glock 23 pistols and HK MP5A4 submachine guns at the terrorists. They weren't so lucky since while they fired their weapons, the militants fired their IZHMASH AKMs, ST Kinetics SAR-80s and Daewoo K2 rifles in retaliation as the helpless officers were defeated by the sheer firepower of the PDL forces. They watch the officers go down with splattered blood and red clouds appearing for a few seconds before disappearing from their views. It was a scene similar to the ones that were taking place in Northern Ireland, emulating from the tactics of the IRA.

"Search the area!" barked one of the militants as he raised his Beretta BM59 Para up his shoulder while gesturing to the others to move around and look for any survivors.

"Sir. The heavy weapons are in the vans." said one of the masked PDL militants. He pointed out to him with his index finger that the PDL militants, who were armed with the RPG-16 and M79 grenade launchers have stored them back inside the vehicles and are now inside the vans awaiting further details. Like the first man, he was also armed with the Beretta BM59 Para assault rifle and was slinged on his shoulders, though he supports the rifle with his two hands. The first man nodded in reply.

"Guv! There ain't no survivors no more." Another PDL terrorist jogged near the first man. He held a Daewoo K2 assault rifle, chambered in 5.56 x 45mm NATO caliber, and was able to verify the deaths of all the officers manning the checkpoint while sweeping through the destroyed police checkpoint.

"All right! Get your arses back inside and let's move in!". He did a 'get inside the car' gesture with his hands and stood on the road to make sure that everyone was inside. When it was done, he walked back to the second People Movers van, opened the sliding door and got himself inside before he closed it. The vans then moved on, passing the smoldering Nissan Patrols and Holden Commodore SS vehicles with the carcasses of the dead officers sprawling on the side of the main road.

The PDL militant leader cradled his Beretta BM59 Para assault rifle on his lap while he closed his eyes to take a short nap from the action. He was looking forward to conducting the siege with his fellow PDL terrorists. Soon, their leftist voice would be heard not through the voice of the masses, but from the voices of their weapon's gun barrels.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Inside the command post

"DING! IN HERE, QUICK!"

Chavez had just wrapped up his conversation with Novikov when he heard the hollering of Jonathan from inside the temporary command post. It was already 20 minutes past midnight. The former members of Green and Gold Teams were getting ready to pack up while the others were to stay behind for a few days. Chavez began to ran towards the command post and saw a panicking Jonathan Howard with his hands on the radio.

"What is it?" Chavez panted and wheezed for some air since he got tired from running.

"We got bad news. One of the main checkpoints have been struck down by PDL terrorists."

_"My god!" _thought Chavez as he contemplated on his theory of the diversion was right since the rest of the PDL's Australian cell was able to penetrate a police checkpoint.

"What about the other police checkpoints?" asked Chavez.

"They also report heavy gunfire. Massive casualties too." replied Jonathan.

"So this means..." stuttered Chavez.

"Sydney is going to be a _sea of fire_." said Jonathan with a shocked look.

Chapter 7 END


	8. Unleashing hell all over

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

Although Chavez and some of the RAINBOW operatives have captured the top leader of the PDL's Australian cell, Sydney was now under siege from the remaining PDL militants. With RAINBOW cut in two corners, the three remaining teams are sent off to the outskirts to do battle with them, a la Somalia. Can they end the reign of terror and stop the PDL from unleashing hell in Sydney? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note to Cheah - I was talking about the Colt XM-177E1 carbine, not XM-177E2. It's the upgraded version of the Colt CAR-15 carbine. Don't worry, the Australian army's gonna back the NSW Police force in Sydney. HE HE! Thanks for the review! ;)

Chapter 8: Unleashing hell all over

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Outside command post

Ding Chavez has begun his debriefing with Eddie Price, Daniel Bogart and Jorg Walther and their respective squad members as the former Green and Gold Team members have boarded their bus with their belongings.The bus would take them to Canberra International Airport instead of Sydney International Airport since Sydney is now under attack from Australian radicals of the PDL.

While Ding continued to debrief them on the next mission, Price and the rest of the remaining RAINBOW team members outfitted themselves with Urban Gray BDUs, Level II vests and black balaclavas. Some of them were still trying to attach the loops of the gray PASGT helmets on their chins while others were preparing their 5.56 x 45mm NATO IWI (Israel Weapon Industries) Tavor TAR-21 assault rifles and their 9 x 19 Parabellum Sig Sauer P228 automatic pistols. The snipers, consisting of Kure Galanos and Emilio Narino, slinged their respective 7.62 x 51mm NATO Accuracy International Warfare Suppressed and Heckler & Koch PSG-1 sniper rifles at their backs before holstering their .45 ACP Heckler & Koch MK23 semiautomatic pistols. Everyone began to attach M68 Fragmentation Grenades to their vests, with the exception of the sniper team got a hold of their binoculars and placed them in a protective pouch. When they were done, Ding Chavez motioned to them to come near him as he was prepped up for a final debriefing announcement.

"Listen up, people." Chavez placed his black duffel bag down on the ground before resuming his speech. "As of 0100 hours, various New South Wales (NSW) Police checkpoints that are placed around the outskirts of Sydney were overran by PDL terrorists, who were wearing black balaclavas in order to hide their identities. Some parts of the city are under attack as various NSW police units are now engaged with PDL militants. The Australian Army has now officially been called in to action to assist the NSW police force under the order of Prime Minister Howard Anderson through the Australian Defence Minister and soldiers of the 1st/19th Battalion and the 2nd/17th Battalion, Royal New South Wales Regiment (RNSWR) are now currently reinforcing the mayor's residence, the Sydney police station and various important establishments as well as aiding Sydney police in combating PDL forces, unfortunately, after all the police checkpoints were taken out by the terrorists."

Chavez adjusted his shirt collar before finishing his speech, "Right now, the time is 0130 hours. I've made a request to Campbell Barracks to deploy 3 Blackhawk choppers to our command post and I was informed that it'll take a while to them to arrive, so expect them to arrive on or before 0200 hours. Just make sure you guys are rested before the assault on Sydney. Remember, this mission will be like no other mission that we ever engaged, so be careful out there. Sydney's gonna be hell for a while like Somalia. When the choppers arrive, you'll depart from this area at 0220 hours and the choppers will drop you near one of the former police checkpoints near Sydney at 0230 due to reports of anti-aircraft equipment that will also be used by the PDL. Your night vision goggles are going to be issued out after this debriefing. We have also received reports of civilians being caught in the crossfire between PDL militants and police and army personnel. You'll have to protect them and assist NSW police and RNSWR units in escorting them out of safety if so. Any questions?"

Seeing that everyone was staring at their feets, Chavez noted that they didn't have more questions. "Right ladies and gentlemen, I wish you all the best. I received a radio transmission that I have to be recalled back to HQ immediately. After my departure, Eddie Price will be in charge of further operations in Australian soil." He turned to face Eddie, who was decked out in his Urban Grey BDU, complete with a Level II vest and black balaclava and gray PASGT helmet on his head, who was standing near the bus that would take Chavez and the others to Canberra International Airport. "Price, you're in charge."

Price saluted Chavez with his left hand pushing slightly on his IWI TAR-21 rifle slinged on his neck. "Of course."

Eddie and the others watched Chavez board the bus after he picked up his duffel bag from the ground. Before he boarded the bus, Chavez gave a thumbs up to the teams, which was reciprocated in the same way, while others gave a salute.

Chavez entered the bus and took his seat inside, which came to life as it drove away from the command post and made a turn to the main road. From there, it would take Chavez, Novikov, Loiselle, Noronha, Rakuzanka and Filatov to Canberra International Airport and a chartered plane would be waiting for them to arrive before it would take off, leaving Canberra for Heathrow International Airport. Price addressed the teams with the help of his British accent, "All right! Grab your night vision goggles and we'll meet outside command post in a few minutes. They went inside the command post and were assisted by TAG operatives in securing their own set of night vision goggles before Eddie gestured to the teams to meet him outside.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney

The streets of Sydney were littered with burning automobiles and scorching shops accompanied by litter of various garbage and burned items on the ground. Roving on the streets was a PDL techincal truck, which consisted of a 2004 Proton Jumbuck pickup truck and a mounted IZHMASH PKM (Pulemyot Kalashnikova Modernized) General Purpose Machine Gun (GPMG) chambered in 7.62 x 54R caliber, though the PDL had other GPMGs purchased in the black market. It was a scene that would remind many people of the horrors committed in Somalia, Northern Ireland or in Iraq. Watching nearby were two masked PDL militants seated down on a street bench. One was armed with a Diemaco C2 Light Machine Gun (LMG) chambered in 7.62 x 51mm NATO caliber. He was quite muscular since the weapon appeared to be quite heavy for his hands, even if he was able to carry it with two hands. The other masked terrorist had a ST Kinetics SAR-80 assault rifle, chambered in 5.56 x 45mm NATO caliber, with a mounted AAI Corporation M203 underbarrel grenade launcher. They watched the makeshift Proton Jumback technical make its round as they were able to secure a section of Sydney from the combined elements of the New South Wales Police and the soldiers of the1st/19th Battalion since they have sustained a moderate number of casualties.

"Hey guvs! How's the nightlife?" The two PDL terrorists turned their heads around to see two more PDL militants approaching them. One of them was able to capture an ADI Limited F-88 assault rifle from the cold, frail hands of an Australian soldier killed during the initial assault on Sydney. On his body was ARKTIS assault vest in AUSCAM (Australian Camouflage) Woodland pattern that he had looted from the soldier's body also with an RPG-7V rocket launcher slinged at his back with a mounted 105mm PG-7VR tandem warhead. The other had a Zastava M76 sniper rifle, the answer of the former Yugoslavia to the Dragunov SVD sniper rifle. It was chambered in 7.92 x 57mm Mauser caliber and a night vision scope was mounted on its railings. He was responsible for shooting the soldier earlier with a headshot, enabling thesecond PDL terrorist to loot his combat vest fresh without any holes in it.

"It's all fine in this place." answered the muscular PDL militant.

"Heh, never expected that we'd take this place from Sydney." replied the second PDL militant.

"Hell yeah!" The third PDL militant adjusted his warhead pouch that was strapped on his back. "So what now?"

"Well..." The fourth PDL militant looked at the night sky covered by black smoke emitting from the fires. "We watch... and see if anyone's foolish enough to get in our way." He unloaded his 10-round magazine to check for the number of bullets left. He was not that surprised to find 6 bullets left in the magazine, he had unloaded 3 bullets, plus the other a while ago, earlier on two NSW policemen who were engaging him with their Glock 23 pistols at another police checkpoint while the third bullet smacked itself on the heart of a soldier from the 1st/19th Battallion, RNSWR. He later slapped the magazine back into the weapon and made his rounds with his other companion as the two remaining PDL terrorists were content enough to stay at the street bench.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Outside command post

The members of Purple, White and Orange Teams were awaiting for deployment as they seated at the grounds near the temporary command post. Word just got out that there would be a delay due to mechanical problems from the three helicopters and thus, would arrive at the area at around 0210 hours instead of 0200 hours. The teams would leave via chopper transport at 0220 hours and would arrive at the site by 0240 hours.

Almost everyone, with the exception of Price and the two leaders, rested and passed time by telling jokes, stories on what they did before they entered RAINBOW. Even one of them tried to make some comments about the current situation facing Australia. Galanos and Narino replaced the Hendsoldt 6X42 fixed power telescope of the H&K PSG-1 and the Leupold Mark 4 fixed 10X scope of the Accuracy International Warfare Suppresed rifles with Stinger Gen 3 Day-Night vision scopes since they would engage the enemy, for a short duration, in the dark.

"First time I've heard that them PDL muppets are in Sydney like in Somalia." said Hanley as he strected his hands. Hanley did a short tour of duty in Somalia as a military officer representing the SASR in UNOSOM II (United Nations Operation in Somalia II).

"I agree. The only siege ever done by leftist groups would be by those bastards from the New People's Army (NPA) in the Philippines." said Maldini as he check his vest to see if it snagged his gear. His remarks were true, the NPA was one of the few remaining terrorist groups to ever conduct sieges on towns and small cities in the provinces since most of them are based in the rural towns of the country itself.

"Since these guys have RPGs in their possessions, we better take them out first if they appear." added Yacoby as she made final checks to her TAR-21 assault rifle before placing it back on her lap. The rest nodded in agreement.

The sounds of chopper rotors became louder and louder as the team looked at the sky and noticed three Sikorsky Black Hawk choppers descending down on a makeshift helipad. Price picked up his gear and ran for the choppers with Jorg Walther and Daniel Bogart before he shouted to the rest of the team members to follow behind,

"Okay guys! Let's go! We've got a job to do!"

The other RAINBOW operatives rushed behind Price and the other two leaders as they proceeded to board the three choppers. When everyone was inside, Eddie told the pilot to immediately take off.

"Take off, now!"

The pilot nodded and in a few minutes, the three Black Hawk choppers flew out of the command post. In a few minutes, they would be heading for the outskirts of Sydney, which is still a warzone with the presence of the remnants of the PDL's Australian cell.

Jonathan Howard looked on as the helicopters left the makeshift helipad with hopes that they would make it out alive. _"Don't let us down, guys. Australia is counting on you."_

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On plane enroute to Heathrow Airport

Ding Chavez peered out of his window from his seat, reflecting on what took place the other day. Sure that they were able to eliminate a major chunk of the PDL's Australian cell, but what eluded his mind is that there was a small number of PDL militants, who were able to escape from the surveillance that TAG established over the compound that he had raided a while ago.

"Some tea for you, Mr. Chavez?"

Chavez turned around and a stewardess offering him a mug of English tea for him; it interrupted his train of thought. But that was worthy enough since he didn't want to think about what's happening in Sydney, for the meantime. Nevertheless, he was still worried for his teammates.

"Ok. Thanks, Helen." He took the mug from Helen's hands and slowly sipped the tea into his mouth. He felt some warmth from the tea and it soothed him for the timebeing. He peered once more outside the window, observing the night sky around the airplane. He hoped that everything back in Australia would turn out to be alright.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney

A masked PDL militant was making his rounds as he walked on a deserted street of Sydney while toting an MISR assault rifle chambered in 7.62 x 39mm Soviet caliber. He cautiously strolled on the sidewalk while aiming his MISR rifle on anything that may be a threat. He was darn lucky to walk on a deserted street with a weapon; some parts of Sydney were 'captured' by PDL terrorists, though the majority was still held by a joint force of the NSW Police and soldiers of the 1st/19th Battallion and the 2nd/17th Battallion of the RNSWR.

As he continued his rounds, he saw numerous bodies of Australian soldiers, with one leaning on a burnt out automobile, which was unrecognizable since the upper half of it was burned beyond recognition. As he neared the body, the soldier suddenly came to life as he tried to open fire with his ADI Limited F-88 assault rifle at him while attempting to stand up. It was of no use, the PDL militant was quick at his draw since he fired his MISR rifle and its rounds deposited itself at the limping soldier, who finally collapsed after bullets landed on his heart and stomach.

"Oy guv! You should have saved him for me."

Another masked PDL militants, decked out with an Armalite AR-180B assault rifle and a slinged RPG-29 at his back, ran to his position. He managed to take a glance at his handiwork and was frustrated that he wasn't able to take a share.

"Dang it! Must you start without me?"

"Sorry guv! This bloke here wanted to stich his name on my chest."

"Never mind that!"

Their mild conversation was interrupted when they heard the sirens of an emergency vehicle. They saw a 2004 Nissan Patrol SUV with police markings coming towards them. It was from the New South Wales Police Force. It blarred warning lights witha megaphone being used in ordering them to surrender their weapons. It seemed apparently that the vehicle was the last remaining resistance from the joint NSW Police-RNSWR task force since the PDL has 'captured' another sector of Sydney when they overran the area with the overwhelming firepower of heavy automatic weapons, backed by grenade and rocket launchers with homemade mortars.

**"This is the New South Wales Police. Put down your weapons and surrender now!"**

From around the corner, a PDL terrorist ran to the place where the first two PDL militants were standing. He had a Colt Model 933, the ultra short version of the Colt M16A2 rifle with the same caliber. He hastily took a 40mm HE-FRAG grenade from his inner jacket pocket and loaded it into the AAI Corporation M203A2 underbarrel grenade launcher, a short version of the original M203. He slapped the open breech back into place and flipped its ladder sight while trying to get a good aim at the Nissan Patrol SUV. Once he ceased running, he knelt on the street gravel and quickly depressed the M203A2 trigger after getting his sights on the SUV. He was supported by the first two terrorists by firing their weapons at the vehicle in order to give the third PDL militant time to aim his weapon.

BLOOP!

KABOOM!

The Nissan Patrol SUV went into flames as it crashed onto a couple of parked cars on the sidewalk before the three vehicles simultaneously exploded.

The three PDL terrorists sighed and clapped as they watched their handiwork. The first two scanned the streets to check for any "enemies" while the third opened the M203A2's breech to let the used 40mm HE-FRAG grenade drop down on the street like a steel fork dropped from the cabinet before taking another one from his inner jacket pocket and deposited it inside the breech.

"Think, I hear something. Sounds like chopper blades." said the first PDL terrorist.

As the three stood still in their spot trying to pay attention, they saw three helicopters buzzing nearby, though they can't seem to picture it since it was dark.

"Let's move and warn the others at once. We've got company." The third PDL militant slapped the opened breech back into place as the three ran down the deserted street pass filled with smashed and burned autos that are abundant in the deserted streets of Sydney.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Near burnt remains of New South Wales Police checkpoint

The three black Sikorsky Black Hawk choppers hovered over a New South Wales Police checkpoint that came under attack a few hours ago. Purple Team under Eddie Price and White Team under Jorg Walther were the first ones to rappel down from the Black Hawk choppers to solid ground. As each RAINBOW operative came into contact with the street gravel, they got into a prone or kneeling position while aiming their IWI Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle with the ITL Mini N/SEAS Compact Night Vision Devices attached to the standard ITLS MARS sights at all directions. Before Daniel Bogart, leader of Orange team, and Ayana Yacoby could touch the street gravel as he rappeled down the Black Hawk chopper, the two teams on the grounds have sighted some black figures running towards their position. The three figures were armed with an F-88, an Armalite AR-180B and a Colt Model 933 automatic rifle with an AAI Corporation M203A2 underbarrel grenade launcher. The three stopped just a few meters from the Black Hawk choppers and raised their rifles before they prepared to open fire.

"All units! Engage the enemy!" barked Price as he focused his ITLS MARS sights mounted on his IWI TAR-21 assault rifle at one of the tangos before he pressed the trigger, which made the 5.56 NATO bullets fly from the TAR-21's rifle barrel to the chest of the first tango, sending him to the ground from the violent impact of the bullets. The others followed suit and opened fire at the incoming enemies with the aid of their ITL Mini N/SEAS Compact Night Vision Devices as their bullets were able to slam themselves onto his body. The two terrorists stopped in their tracks and got into kneeling positions while firing away with their automatic weapons.

Kure Galanos and Emilio Narino unslinged their rifles from their backs as they struggled to aim their sniper rifles at the armed black figures from the interiors of the third Black Hawk chopper; their pilot was alert as he was able to stabilize the chopper itself. Galanos aimed her Accuracy International Warfare Suppressed sniper rifle at the heads of one of the figures with the help of her night vision scope. She marked her target before she depressed the weapon's trigger and in an instant, blood ejected itself out of the tango's head like a geyser before falling to the gravel with his head facing it.

Narino took aim with his Heckler and Koch PSG-1 sniper rifle and like Galanos, selected the third tango's head before he placed his finger on the rifle's trigger, sending a 7.62 NATO bullet into the forehead before he fell to the gravel. When the tangos were gunned down, Galanos and Narino slinged their own rifles on their backs before rappeling down the Black Hawk to the ground, followed by Yacoby. Once they made contact with solid ground, Eddie signalled to the teams to check the former police checkpoint for any signs of life while Bogart and Yacoby gestured to the chopper pilots to take off and head back to base at once.

"Anything?" asked Price as he checked the bodies of the tangos for any sign of life with Renee while Santiago and Pak covered the first two in case any tango would try to attack them.

"Nothing on this side. They're all dead." replied Walther. Hanley aided Walther in checking on the corpses while Murad and Maldini took responsibility in providing cover.

The three teams ran to Price's position and once they were all huddled together, hears a radio call from Jonathan back at the temporary command post.

**"Eddie, this is Jonathan. How are things?"**

**"Not good. Three tangos took us by surprise, but we managed to take them down. 10 officers from the Sydney Police Department are dead and we're about to go in."**

_"Crap!" _thought Jonathan before resuming his radio conversation. **"All right, you'll need to remember that some parts of Sydney are under the control of the PDL. But most of the city is still under the control of a joint force from the Sydney Police and soldiers from the Royal New South Wales Regiment, which would make your job a lot easier."**

_"I see." _Price resumed his radio conversation with Jonathan, **"Is the SASR going to provide some assistance for us?"**

**"Yes they are. But for most of the time, you guys are leading the strike. So good luck and be careful out there."**

**"Thanks."** Price ended his conversation before he spoke with his team members on what to do next. "Okay, Walther and I will lead the initial assault into Sydney. Bogart, you'll be behind us for tactical support since you got the snipers with you. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's go." Price and the others unslinged their weapons and began their trek into a city that is slowly being torn apart by terrorists from the People' Democratic League (PDL). As the teams ran towards Sydney under fire, Eddie contemplated on hopes that they would be able to bring an end to a madness staged by a new generation of leftist terrorists.

Before they came near the city, Price thought aloud to himself,

_"God help me and my teammates liberate Sydney!"_

Chapter 8 END


	9. Battle on the streets

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

With the city of Sydney now under attack from terrorists of the newly founded pro-communist terrorist group People's Democratic League (PDL), RAINBOW forces are now drawn into the famous international city in order to root out the rest of the remaining PDL stragglers and regain control of the captured sectors to the Australian government. Will they succeed? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Note to Cheah - Thanks mate! Noted your comments. Don't worry about some of the minor details, I've worked them out and as for the rest. Well... just read it anyway. I enjoyed the 8th chapter though. Nice reviewing though! ;)

Chapter 9: Battle on the streets

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Watch Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

John Clark had just returned to the Watch Room since he had to go back to his office and make a personal phone call to some of his relatives living in the US, who were concerned about the events that concern the rise of the People's Democratic League (PDL) and their rash of attacks, especially with the recent strike by PDL cells in Sydney. The Watch Room had already informed Clark, when he came back, that the teams under Ding Chavez had left Australian airspace and were on their way to Britain's Heathrow International Airport.

"Sir", said one of the Watch Room personnel after Clark closed the door leading to the Watch Room, "Jonathan Howard has informed us via TAG command that Ding Chavez and the others are on their way to Heathrow Airport."

"I see. What about the second team?"

"As of now, they're already engaged with the remaining terrorists of the Australian PDL cell."

"Any contact?"

"None so far since the last one was made between Eddie Price and Jonathan Howard."

_"I just hope things are all right."_ Clark walked to his chair before saying thank you to the Watch Room staff member.

As he received up to the minute reports on the attacks of the PDL in Sydney and the plans for RAINBOW to immediately counter them, Clark began to think if Australian security forces could be mustered enough just to fight alongside RAINBOW and rout out the other PDL terrorists as Sydney is slowly being engulfed into _a sea of fire_.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney

The time was now 0330 hours, Sydney time. The remaining RAINBOW teams under the command of British operative Eddie Price were able to penetrate the first few PDL-occupied streets. Following their plans, Purple Team under Price and White Team under Walther were responsible for engaging the enemies while Orange Team under Bogart provided tactical support via snipers. As they secured some parts of Sydney, they uncovered a wide array of firearms including Colt M-16A1s, Daewoo K2s, IZHMASH AKMs, AK-47s and AK-74s and ST Kinetics SAR-80 assault rifles. Pak and Yacoby personally gunned down two PDL terrorists armed with an M79 grenade launcher and a RPG-16 rocket launcher.

While the RAINBOW operatives peers through the abandoned and quiet streets of Sydney with their night vision goggles on their helmets, Narino and Galanos peered through their night vision scopes attached to their respective sniper rifles as to provide assistance while using a wrecked car as sniper cover. Minutes later, the two snipers saw two more PDL terrorists approaching their present position. One of them had an Egyptian MISR assault rifle and the other had a captured ADI Limited F-88 assault rifle with an ARKTIS AUSCAM Woodland Assault Vest and a RPG-7V rocket launcher slinged at his back. In a few minutes, both men dropped down like flies as their bullets zipped from their rifle barrels to the terrorist's respective foreheads.

Walther motioned to Hanley and Murad to check on their bodies while he and Maldini provided cover with their IWI TAR-21 assault rifles aimed at various directions in case other PDL terrorists would make a move to the other two White team members. The teams continued to move up the main street, which was filled with cars that were burned beyond recognition, smashed into other cars or in buildings or were simply turned over to their sides and on their roofs.

"Incoming technicals at 12 o' clock!" yelled Bogart as he pointed to the sound of running wheels.

The three teams were in both shock and awe as they witnessed two 2004 Proton Jumback pickup trucks with mounted IZHMASH PKM GPMGs approaching them at fast speed. The RAINBOW teams were forced to scatter as soon as 7.62 x 54R bullets began to hit near their feet.

"Fire!" yelled Eddie while he fired his IWI TAR-21 assault rifle at one of the technical trucks.

"And I though you could see technicals in third world countries." muttered Hanley under his breath as he tried to focus his IWI TAR-21's ITL Mini N/SEAS Compact Night Vision Device on the incoming technical truck. He depressed his rifle's trigger and several 5.56 NATO bullets fly out of his rifle to the direction of the incoming enemy vehicle with no luck.

"Let me help." said Murad as he got into a prone position next to Hanley before he fired his IWI TAR-21 rifle at the first technical truck.

"Grenade!" yelled Bogart as he ran from the cover of a wrecked car to another since he had to give a hand to Yacoby and Maldini.

"I'll take care of it." said Pak as he took out a single M68 Fragmentation Grenade from his vest and pulled its safety pin.

"Give me cover guys!" demanded Pak when he ran a short distance from the wrecked car that Bogart and Yacoby were using for cover. Santiago and Renee provided Pak the cover he needed by firing short bursts from their TAR-21 rifles as he released the grenade from his hand and tossed it to a short distance from the approach of the first PDL technical truck. In a few minutes, the M68 Fragmentation Grenade exploded when the technical truck drove over it, sending the vehicle into a flaming wreck and killing off the driver and its machine gunner.

The second PDL technical truck didn't let up after its occupants witnessed the destruction of the first truck as the machine gunner proceeded to give the RAINBOW operatives a run for their money when he started to operate the IZHMASH PKM GPMG in a sweeping motion from left to right, sending them running for cover behind smashed up autos or getting prone on the ground. Santiago and Bogart were able to get their kill when they shot the technical's machine gunner out of the truck. They both watched a red cloud burst out of his chest as he tumbled down on the pickup's flat bed. Narino took aim with his Heckler and Koch PSG-1 sniper rifle at the technical's driver, sending a single 7.62 NATO bullet onto his head and a single glass hole on the Proton Jumback's windshield. Eddie, Walther and Bogart gestured to their respective team members to cease fire and advance down the road while checking for any hostiles.

Santiago and Pak checked the driver, whose head was slumped on the vehicle's steering wheel. Santiago placed two of his fingers on the driver's neck to check for a pulse. Pak noticed that the driver had an IMBEL LAR assault rifle next to his seat, which was already covered in red blood. The others soon arrived near the disabled Jumback pickup truck, where they reconvened their next plan as Eddie debriefed the three teams.

"Okay. According to Jonathan, we have to go all the way up before we make a left turn on that intersection up ahead. When we do that, we should be able to approach a group composed of New South Wales police officers and soldiers from the 1st/19th Battalion and the 2nd/17th Battalion, who are now holding out against any PDL incursion. In their area, they report some civilians missing in the area. So our job is to make sure we account for each and every missing civilian and bring them back to them. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!" said the other team members in unison.

Their train of thoughts were suddenly halted with gunfire streaming from an unknown location.

"SNIPER!" shouted Renee.

"Everyone, get down!" instructed Eddie as the various RAINBOW members went for cover from sniper fire.

Galanos took out her binoculars from her protective pouch and peered through her binoculars while taking cover behind a 2002 Toyota Corolla riddled with bullet holes. She found out that a PDL sniper armed with a Zastava M76 sniper rifle was the main culprit for "pinning" them down with sniper gunfire. He was located on one of the building's rooftop.

"Price, the sniper's on the roof!" yelled Galanos on the top of her voice.

"Santiago, chuck a grenade on that tramp!" ordered Price. Santiago replied with a nod as he took out his M68 Fragmentation Grenade and removed its safety pin.

"Everybody, fire at the sniper!" yelled Bogart as everyone took aim and fired their IWI TAR-21 assault rifles, with the exception of Narino and Galanos as they continued to observe the PDL sniper on the rooftop. The masked PDL sniper ducked behind the bricks for cover from the incoming hail of 5.56 NATO bullets.

Santiago chucked the grenade from his hand with all of his strength exerted on his hand. The grenade flew from the ground all the way up to the roof. Soon enough, the grenade landed beside the sniper, who was shocked to find it sitting next to him. But before he could make a few steps away from it, the weapon blew up next to him and his scream was the only sign that the teams could tell that he was killed by the grenade.

_"Got him!" _thought Santiago as he stood up on his feet.

"Everyone okay?" inquired Price.

"Yep! We're fine." replied Bogart while cleaning his uniform of dust.

"Well? What next?" asked Hanley.

"We have to still keep going up the street. The corner's nearby, so let's go!" ordered Price as they ran on the still deserted streets of Sydney, keeping their eyes and ears open for any sign of trouble. Their vigil was as high as ever, sweeping the grounds with their eyes and handling their weapons with ease as a sign of potential trouble up ahead. They couldn't afford to let their guard down for even one second.

Near the corner, the RAINBOW teams head some shoutings, followed by the sounds of automatic gunfire filling through the air. Suddenly, a 10-man squad of masked PDL militants emerged out of the corner jogging down with their weapons at the ready. 3 of them were armed with RPG-2 rocket launchers in their hands. The rest had a combination of Colt XM-177E1 carbines, Daewoo K1A1 carbines, IWI UZI submachine guns and IZHMASH AK-74M rifles.

"Open fire!" yelled Eddie as he took his share of PDL militants with his IWI TAR-21 rifle, since he did not want to give them a chance to fight back. His shots pierced the chests on a militant armed with a 9 x 19 Parabellum IWI UZI submachine gun and another with an IZHMASH AK-74M, who went down face flat on the hard, gray asphalt.

"Take this!" shouted Murad as he shot another PDL militant armed with a Daewoo K1A1 carbine. His chest was soon splattered with a red liquid called blood all over his body as his body collapsed, ceasing to function any longer.

Galanos and Narino took sniping positions while assuming a prone position with their Heckler and Kock PSG-1 and Accuracy International Suppressed sniper rifles. With their scopes at the ready, they depressed the triggers of their respective rifles and two 7.62 NATO bullets were sent smacking on the foreheads on two masked PDL terrorists. One of them had a Colt XM-177E1 carbine which flew out of his grip after being shot in the head. The other had an RPG-2 rocket launcher and in response to his untimely death, he exerted a bit of his strength to depress the weapon's trigger and its 82mm PG-2 HEAT warhead rocketed itself from the RPG-2's barrel to a building wall, sending various kinds of debris dust down on the RAINBOW operatives, who were still busy firing their weapons at the PDL militants.

Bogart, Hanley and Yacoby took aim with their own IWI TAR-21 rifles and sent their 5.56 NATO bullets drilling through the chests of 3 PDL terrorists armed with two IZHMASH AK-74M assault rifles an a Colt XM-177E1 carbine. Red clouds emerged from their chests and limbs that contained the bullet holes before their lifeless bodies landed on the asphalt ground.

A PDL militant assumed a kneeling position and fired his RPG-2 rocket launcher at Hanley and Maldini. The two operatives managed to get away from their cover, which was a parked 2004 Mitsubishi Pajero SUV, since it was blown up on impact from the 82mm PG-2 HEAT warhead. They took cover behind a 2004 Mitsubishi Express van as the militant reloaded his RPG-2 rocket launcher. Before he could attempt to fire it again, Hanley and Maldini teamed up and shot the second RPG-armed terrorist. Due to his clumsiness, his index finger spasmed and pressed the rocket launcher's trigger, sending another loaded 82mm PG-2 HEAT warhead dead on a building wall, which sent bricks down on the streets and some of them smashed a 2005 Peugeot 407 Touring and a 2005 Chrysler PT Cruiser automobile.

_"Hope Sydney can foot the bill here." _thought Renee while she kept on firing her IWI TAR-21 assault rifle at more incoming PDL terrorists.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Inside command post

"Sir! Base has deployed 3 SASR assault teams and are ready for takeoff. What are your orders?"

Jonathan has just received a report from one of the TAG command post personnel that Campbell Barracks has already selected 3 assault teams of the SASR. He recalled from his previous radio conversation from Eddie Price that they would be there to assist the RAINBOW forces in securing the remaining PDL-occupied sections of Sydney.

"Inform base that the 3 SASR assault teams can depart at once."

"Yes sir." The young TAG operative saluted Jonathan, which he did in return, before he went back to his post and prepared to establish radio contact with Campbell Barracks.

In the darkest moments in Australian history, Jonathan Howard sat down in his chair and pillowed himself to sleep on the command post briefing table. There, he would wait for the meantime until he would know if Sydney would be liberated.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney

"AHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

The time was now 0420 hours in Sydney. The scream of the last RPG-armed militant was heard in the early morning air as he and his peers were in the face of dwindling numbers of their own comrades against the tactical superiority of the three RAINBOW teams. The rest of the surviving PDL militants ran away from them due to their chances of dying if they would continue to fight on. While the RPG-armed militant continued to run, his PDL comrades came to his aid by giving suppressive blasts from their automatic weapons.

"Quick! They're getting away!" shouted Walther as the three teams turned the corner and kept on jogging after the PDL forces while firing their own weapons. Galanos and Narino stood back from the rest and assumed a proning position. They fired their sniper rifles and in a matter of minutes, two PDL militants armed with Daewoo K1A1 carbines were cut down with sniper shots to their respective heads.

Santiago and Walther took up kneeling position and opened fire with their IWI TAR-21 rifles at two fleeing PDL terrorists, who were firing their IZHMASH AK-74M rifles as they retreated into the dark. Unfortunately, they weren't able to do since 5.56 NATO bullets were able to implant itself onto to the chests and legs, fatally killing them.

Murad and Yacoby assisted one another when Murad was in a standing position while Yacoby assumed a kneeling position. Peering through their ITL Mini N/SEAS Compact Night Vision Devices, they depressed the TAR-21's rifle trigger with a slight push. Two more PDL militants with IWI UZI submachine guns in their hands were gunned down behind their backs while trying to get away, but not without giving varied burst shots as they ran down the streets.

The last PDL terrorist, terrified at the death of his comrades, angrily turned around and faced the RAINBOW teams while nervously aiming his RPG-2 rocket launcher. He began to stutter threats at them while trying to tighten his hands on the weapons' two grips, "D.Do.Don't come any c...closer..."

Pak did not waste time to hesistate at his threats and in a snap, used his IWI TAR-21 and fired off a few shots, sending a hail of bullets as the militant succumbed from the gunshots wounds that he had already sustained. His finger depressed the RPG-2 trigger, launching an 82mm PG-2 HEAT into the sky.

"HELP US! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP US!"

The sounds of someone crying for help soon filled the air.

"Looks like the reports of civilians trapped in the city are true. But where is it coming from?" inquired Maldini with a worried look.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Somewhere in Japan

It was a typical afternoon in Japan. School was already started for most students, business was bustling and people were moving about doing their jobs.

But on one street corner, a Japanese man was leaning on an alley wall with his arms crossed on his chest. It was as if he was waiting for a call. Then, his jacket pocket came to life as his Nokia 6015i cellphone was ringing inside his pocket. He hastily picked it up and depress the call button before putting his mouth near the speaker.

**"Yes?"**

**"Ichiro!"** said the voice on the other line.** "It's Gerard!"**

**"Bonjour, Gerard!"** said the Japanese man, trying to impress him with his French.

**"Stop impressing me with your French language skills!"** hissed Gerard. **"Now is not the good time to show them off to me."**

**"I see. What is it anyway?"**

**"Our comrades in the Australian theater are losing their ground. Most of our members are being picked off like flies."**

**"By whom?"**

**"I don't know. But I'm getting out of Canada and heading for Japan to hide out there."**

**"I do hope that you change your _identity _for the meantime. I'll send someone to meet you once you touch down at Narita International Airport. Have they tracked you down?"**

**"Not yet, which is why I'm leaving tonight!"**

**"Hopefully, I can see you then."**

**"Of course. Long live the People's Democratic League, comrade Nishikawa!"**

**"Long live the People's Democratic League, comrade Duchamp!"**

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney

"Over there! It's just near!" shouted Santiago while shouldering his IWI TAR-21 rifle.

The RAINBOW operative jogged down the street and soon enough, they found a man and a woman cowering inside a bookstore in fear. When they saw the masked RAINBOW operatives, they were a bit shocked and confused if they were the good guys or the bad guys.

"Are you with the Australian security forces?" inquired the shocked man.

Hanley knelt before him and said, "Don't worry sir. We're with the SASR. Medical attention is already at the nearest checkpoint ahead." Hanley and Renee proceeded to help the dazed couple up to their feet. _"It's better to lie right now than to be caught with the full knowledge of RAINBOW's existence."_

"Okay, let's go. The checkpoint should be up ahead." ordered Price as he lead the way, aiming his TAR-21 rifle at different directions to check for PDL stragglers.

The other RAINBOW operatives followed suit. Hanely and Renee were responsible for assisiting the terrified civilians with everyone else keeping watch over the two defenseless operators. Galanos and Narino were kept to the side, cradling their sniper rifles at their hands.

"Price, the checkpoint's up ahead." said Bogart, who was walking next to Price.

_"At last." _Price and the other RAINBOW operatives saw a checkpoint guarded by two M113A1 APCs. An M577 command post was also seen in the checkpoint and parked next to it was a 2005 Nissan Patrol SUV in New South Wales Police markings. Three Australian soldiers manned the entrance of the checkpoint armed with ADI Limited F-88 assault rifles and they were dressed in AUSCAM Woodland Camouflage BDUs. When they saw the marching RAINBOW teams with civilians in tow, one of them immediately made a radio request to send in medics with stretchers for the two shocked, but unhurt, civilians.

Moments later, the RAINBOW operatives entered the safety of the checkpoint, under the watchful eye of the Australian Army. While the two civilians were being checked for any injuries, Price began to make radio contact with Jonathan to check on the status of the SASR teams. He was told that they're at least 10 minutes away before they could be deployed.

Price looked around the camp and had a sigh of relief. Hanley, Murad, Maldini and Pak were reloading ammo for the TAR-21, the PSG-1 and the AI Suppressed rifles; Renee and Yacoby were sharing jokes; Bogart and Walther took a few minutes to relief themselves; Galanos, Narino and Santiago were seen taking a swig of cold water since they were sweating in exhaustion.

Price then took a plastic cup full of water from a uniformed New South Wales police constable after he glanced at his wristwatch; it was already 0500 hours. As he said thank you, he slowly took the cup all the way up to his mouth before he pressed his lips onto the brim. He took in the cold, sweet water into his mouth and throat, relieving its taste as he relaxes with the help of the refreshment. He leaned on a parked M113A1 APC, relieving his stress as he observed his teammates; Australian soldiers and policemen taking their time to take a break, while others were standing guard. But he soon had a frowned face since he knew that they would have to move out again in search for more PDL militants around some sectors of Sydney and possibly, civilians who were still caught in the crossfire.

Chapter 9 END


	10. Striking back

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

The Australian Army has deployed the SASR (Special Air Service Regiment) in order to assist the other RAINBOW strike forces in retaking the remaining PDL-occupied streets of downtown Sydney. Elsewhere, John Clark and the rest of the RAINBOW staff back in Britain are anxious for the arrival of Ding Chavez and the members of his first RAINBOW strike team since they carry incriminating documents that could turn the tides against the PDL terrorists. What incriminating information will they find from the captured PDL documents? Can the joint forces of the SASR and RAINBOW bring down the PDL's Australian cell to its knees? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 10: Striking back

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Watch Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

John Clark was seated in his chair inside the overcrowded Watch Room. Campbell Barracks has made contact with SAS Headquarters that the first RAINBOW strike teams under the command of Ding Chavez have recovered a significant amount of documents that may link the PDL to other activities or plans that may enact in the near future.

As the Watch Room personnel were doing their business, he began to rifle his fingers through the intel documents that the Watch Room has received from Campbell Barracks for the past few hours, including data on the assault, casualties, the types of weapons found and the initial weapons list that Novikov had uncovered after apprending Harris Williams, one of the PDL's main leaders in its Australian cell.

He grasped the handle of the coffee mug that was in front of him at the conference table placed in the middle of the room. He slowly sipped it while reflecting on the pressure that he is currently facing at the founder and commander of the RAINBOW team. Soon after, his train of thought was interrupted when a Watch Room staff member called for his attention.

"Sir, I've received information that the estimated ETA for Ding Chavez and the others are 50 minutes before landing at Heathrow Airport."

"Okay. Have some people escort them to HQ when the plane touches down at the aiport. Also, have the briefing room readyat once. I want to attend the debriefing session when they arrive."

"Yes sir."

The Watch Room staff member left him alone as he walked outside the area. Clark now went back to think about the next step that they should take.

"Sir! The other RAINBOW teams under Eddie Price have secured most of Sydney now."

This was the main thing that John Clark has been waiting to hear. While he was cheering to himself, he immediately drank the small amout of coffee remaining in his coffee mug before giving the orders to the Watch Room staff members to keep him updated as soon as possible. He walked out of the Watch Room and went to see Kevin Sweeney, who was in the cafeteria gettinga bite to eat.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney

It was now 0500 in the morning. Eddie Price, Jorg Walther, Daniel Bogart and the team members under their command have left the safety of the checkpoint in order to assist the SASR in securing the rest of the remaining PDL-occupied sectors of Sydney. Price had just gotten off from making radio contact with Jonathan Howard from an M577 Command APC of the Australian Army's 1st/19th Battalion. Jonathan was still conducting mop-up operations at the PDL compound located near the outskirts of Sydney. The SASR assault teams have already arrived in the base camp and joined the RAINBOW teams in departing from the checkpoint until they've split paths from the RAINBOW strike forces as they'll call the shots while the SASR will assist in containing the other PDL terrorists.

* * *

_**"Price, this is Jonathan. Do you copy?"**_

_**"Price here. Anything we should know?"**_

_**"I just got word from Campbell Barracks that 3 SASR assault teams are on the way there to assist in mopping up the rest of the PDL. Over."**_

_**"Okay Jonathan. We need the help that we can get so far, over."**_

_**"So far, they've left the base and should be on their way in a few minutes. Over."**_

_**"What is their ETA to Sydney, over."**_

_**"Don't know. Expect them to be there soon by 10 minutes. Over."**_

_**"Roger. Over and out."**_

* * *

The RAINBOW teams were now pacing down the main street, which had PDL presence. The SASR teams went on their own for the meantime via the side streets and back alleys in order to take down any PDL units that may ambush the team on their way to Sydney Square, where the main bulk of the PDL forces are believed to be stationed. The teams took out a small number of PDL stragglers, thanks to Galanos and Narino's sniping skills, which gave them a better advantage to them. 

The teams arrived at near the outskirts of Sydney Square. What they saw was in both, pure shock and awe for the RAINBOW operatives. A number of masked PDL terrorists are seen holding various automatic weapons and rocket launchers. With them were a number of PDL technical trucks consisting of 2004 Proton Jumback, 2004 Mitsubishi Triton and 2004 Ford Courier pickup trucks heavily modified to house various general purpose machine guns (GPMGs) including American M60s chambered in 7.62 x 51mm NATO, Czech Type 52/57s chambered in 7.62 x 39mm and Russian IZHMASH PKMSs chambered in 7.62 x 54R calibers with chairs as to seat the machine gunners on the modified pickups. This was truly a sight that would rival armed groups in Somalia, Iraq and in Afghanistan.

Price told Bogart to position his team in a concealed position. Bogart noticed a flight of stairs leading to a balcony in a apartment building facing Sydney Square. He then ordered his team members to head to the balcony while using stealth and the dark to conceal themselves from the enemy. Price and Walther remained behind and took cover behind cars that were trashed around the street, which was like in a war zone. Others began to lay prone on the ground so as to maximize their chances of not being shot to death. They then lay in wait for the proper time to launch their attack at the last surviving PDL forces operating in Sydney once and for all.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Cafeteria, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

In the cafeteria, John Clark had just caught up with Kevin Sweeney lining up for a meal. He grabbed a tray and also lined up behind him. It was lunch time already and since he didn't have time to eat breakfast, he would make it up by eating a lot. However, he still had a lot of things in his head.

"John, is something bothering you?"

"I'm just wondering about the debriefing later. I want you to lead the session."

"Of course."

"Also, I want to know if the captured PDL documents that may have incriminating information regarding the location of the various PDL cells established around the world."

"Hopefully, the information that the captured PDL documents have could turn the tides against them and capture the two leaders."

"I know, Kevin." Clark looked around the cafeteria as SAS personnel walked around minding their own business. _"I know."_

The line was soon bustling with life again as Kevin and Clark proceeded along to pick out the food of the day before they paid the cashier and went to the table together to get a bite to eat.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Inside command post

"Sir! The SASR teams have managed to rescue the Sydney police chief."

"How?" Jonathan tilted his head to face the TAG radio operator.

"He was besieged in an unknown location alongside 5 New South Wales constables, who escaped with him. 2 were shot to death by PDL militants. Soldiers from the 1st/19th Battalion and the 2nd/17th Battalion were also able to assist them in rescuing them."

"So where is this location, then?"

"Wait." the TAG radio operator began to tweak the volume of the radio communications unit. "They said that they were rescued in the Wentworth Park Metro Light Rail Station. Soldiers from the 1st/19th Battalion mentioned that they were hiding inside the manager's office."

"All right. Keep me updated for any changes later on."

"Yes sir." The operator looked back at his radio unit and continued to monitor it for any sign of any radio communication while Jonathan sat down at his chair, pondering on intel documents that Campbell Barracks had just forwarded to his command post regarding the RAINBOW operations lead by British RAINBOW operative Eddie Price and their actions in the streets of Sydney as he was still responsible for leading mop-up operations on the warehouse. He ran his fingers through the papers and saw the various documents, which included a memo regarding an upcoming debriefing session back in Campbell Barracks when the crisis is over.

He pouted after seeing the memo. He grabbed it and crumpled it slowly before he turned it to a paper ball. Eyeing a trash can, he motioned his hands to make it appear that he was holding a basketball and he moved his hands, which made the paper ball fly in the air for a short time before it landed in the trash bin.

_"Three points!"_ pondered Jonathan before he went back and continued to examine intel documents that his commanders have forwarded to him when he was notified by a command post staff member that he should expect a radio call from Campbell Barracks anytime soon.

_"DAMN!" _

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney

"Do we shoot now?"

"Not yet, Narino. I think something's coming their way."

Orange Team, lead by Daniel Bogart, were conducting their own surveillance activities on the massive PDL presence on Sydney square. Narino peered through his binoculars while Galanos took point in covering him with her Accuracy International Suppressed sniper rifle. Bogart and Yacoby were responsible for covering the rest of Orange Team with their IWI TAR-21 assault rifles. They kept watch until they heard the sounds of a vehicle approaching the square.

"Galanos, where's it coming from?" whispered Yacoby as he kept her spirit up with her IWI TAR-21 assault rifle aimed at the square.

"Over the north side." replied Galanos while peering through her night vision scope.

A 2004 Mazda Bravo pickup was roaring towards the main square. Galanos handed her binoculars to Yacoby and she observed that the pickup was heavily armed. Two masked PDL tangos, armed with RPG-16 rocket launchers, were riding shotgun on the flatbed behind the machine gunner who was manning a Norinco Type 56 LMG, a license-made version of the famed Russian RPD (Ruchnoy Pulemet Degtyarova or Degtyarov MG in English) chambered in 7.62 x 39mm caliber. The main PDL force in Sydney Square were cheering for their arrival.

As they parked on the grass in the square, the driver switched off the truck's engine. He motioned to his passengers to jump down and show off their great work. When they opened the flatbed door, they were two bodies present. The masked PDL militants gave the carcasses a heavy kick to each one of them and with a thud on the grass, the two lifeless bodies gave way to their kicks as they went down to the earth with their heads facing it. Yacoby saw that one of them was a New South Wales policeman and the other was an Australian soldier, though she wasn't sure of his designation.

Yacoby operated her radio and tweaked it to Price's frequency. **"Price, Yacoby here. I see two corpses lying on the grounds of Sydney Square. One is a Sydney constable and the other is an Australian soldier. Both confirmed dead."**

**"We need to strike now. But let's lay low first, I think I hear another pickup truck coming."** replied Price over the radio.

Soon enough, another pickup truck came roaring down the main road approaching Sydney Square. A 2003 Nissan Navara Single Cab Chassis pickup truck armed with an IZHMASH PKM GPMG was seen in the darkness with some hostages at the flatbed. Two masked PDL terrorists were manning the vehicle until it halted and parked alongside the 2004 Mazda Bravo pickup truck. One of the masked PDL militants opened the flatbed door and motioned the hostages to jump down.

The hostages complied and as they went down the vehicle, they kept their hands over their hands. Yacoby took note of the hostages. They were a combination of New South Wales constables and Australian soldiers, male and female, with their hands tied behind their backs with rope. Some PDL terrorists ushered them near the statue in the center of the square. They were told to sit down near the statue as they were being watched by armed terrorists. Yacoby gripped her radio and tweaked it to speak with Price. Walther's frequency was tweaked to Yacoby's radio.

**"Price, Walther. Yacoby here again. Recently arrived technical truck has human cargo of both police constable and soldiers. Cargo is currently ushered near the center of square, away from main force."**

**"We strike."** Price replied as he gripped his IWI TAR-21 rifle hard. **"After the tangos move back from the hostages."**

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Briefing Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

John Clark was a few paces away from the briefing room. He had received confirmation that Chavez and the rest of the teams that struck down the main PDL force in the compound outside of Sydney had just arrived at Heathrow Airport and where on their way to SAS Headquarters via chartered bus. Clark took his time out by heading for the comfort room to relieve himself and heading back to his office to get a few things, including his uniform consisting of a gray jumpsuit and a Level II Combat Vest.

As he was walking down the hallway to the locker room, he was approached by Kevin Sweeney. He had a folder tucked under his arm and was already dressed in his gray jumpsuit and Level II Combat Vest.

"Clark, I've got the paperwork that Chavez had acquired from Australia. He and the rest have already arrived and should be going to the briefing room."

"Good work, Kevin. I need to get changed first in the locker room. I'll meet you inside."

"Okay." Sweeney began to jog for a few minutes before he entered the briefing room. As he started to fix the projector and the CPU unit on the table, Chavez and the rest of the members that participated in the first raid had arrived. They went to their respective seats. A few minutes later, Clark enters the briefing room with his gray jumpsuit and Level II Combat Vest on already.

"Attention!" shouted Chavez as everyone stood up and gave a salute to Clark.

"At ease, everyone!" Clark replied back with a salute before Chavez motioned to the rest to sit down.

Kevin approached the podium and began to speak to the teams before the documents that they have found in Sydney,

"As you may or may not know, Watch Room personnel have managed to compile all of the relevant information that the documents can offer us and from what we've found out were the following.

Kevin took the projector remote from the table and pressed a button. The projector reflected on the screen, a map of the globe. Red dots were seen on the map, indicating confirmed PDL cell locations, names of their leaders and their location.

"After going through the PDL documents, we've discovered numerous locations of PDL cells and the names of their leaders. The red dots that you see on the screen are the confirmed locations. The PDL has stretched themselves from Asia to Europe."

Kevin took the projector remote back in his palm and used his index finger to press the same button, which made the projector illuminate the screen with a picture of the two main leaders of the PDL.

"According to the documents, there are rumors that Duchamp has been in Japan already. Though the Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA) has yet to confirm this, the Special Assault Team (SAT) and the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force's (JGSDF) S Unit has begun preparations for mobilization. The head of the National Police Agency has relayed the request for RAINBOW's assistance. But this mission will be handled by the new recruits, seeing that they've completed their mandatory advanced training that they have been undergoing for the past few days now. As of now, we're about to relay the information on the PDL's Japan cell to the heads of the National Police Agency and the JGSDF's S Unit."

With that done, Kevin stepped back from the podium and Clark walked towards it, now filled with confidence that they could finally take down the PDL before the group could commit any more terrorist acts.

"Good work on the raid, guys. You people deserve a break after what has happened for the past few hours. I'd usually let some of you guys head out to Japan and capture the bastards who tried to do a Somalia scenario in Sydney. But for this time, I'll let the new recruits handle this mission. Dismissed!"

Chavez and the rest of the RAINBOW members in the briefing room stood to attention and gave a salute before leaving. Clark returned the salute back before the operatives filed out of the room. As soon as Clark and Kevin were alone, Clark asked on the details on finding any other crucial intel data.

"So far John, this is all we can find."

"Better relay that information to Japan. We might be able to contain the two main leaders before they escape."

"Right." Kevin went for the door and exited the briefing room, with Clark close behind him. He then used his right hand to shut the door quietly while he took the main corridor, which would take him back to his office.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney, Australia

It was now 0610 in the morning. A few minutes ago, Price used his tactical radio to instruct Walther and Bogart to order their team members to discard their night vision equipment since daylight was already approaching. While most of team took off their night vision goggles and their ITL Mini N/SEAS Compact Night Vision Devices, both Galanos and Narino took off their Stinger Gen 3 Day-Night vision scope and replaced them with their standard rifle scopes.

With their weapons at the ready, Price decided to take action and eliminate rest of the surviving PDL forces before something could happen to the hostages.

**"Okay guys. When I give the signal, Walther and I will head down there and engage the PDL. Galanos and Narino will engage the other PDL tangos from long range while Bogart and Yacoby will give them support. Is that understood?"**

**"Right!"** replied Walther and Bogart in unison.

_"Here goes!" _Price took one of his remaining M68 Fragmentation Grenades from his Level II Combat Vest and removed its safety pin. From the cover of a wrecked 2003 Ford Escape SUV, he quietly leveled his arm in the air before he gave the weapon a silent toss. Soon enough, his aim made his mark as the grenade landed silenly a few feet in between a parked 2004 Proton Jumback and a 2004 Ford Courier pickup truck. Thankfully, they were parked away from the hostages and its occupants were too busy to keep watch for them to notice the impact of the grenade landing near them.

It was all silent for a few seconds, then

BOOM!

The two pickup trucks were flying in the air in flames before they came back down to the street asphalt, completely wrecked and burning. The occupants were killed and its mounted machine guns were knocked out of commission. The other PDL terrorists saw the source of the attack and opened fire at Price and Walther. The two teams quickly retaliated by firing their rifles back at the PDL terrorists. One by one, the terrorists were fatally shot and killed since their urban guerilla warfare training was no match for the counter-terrorist tactics that RAINBOW employs on its missions.

Galanos and Narino peered through their rifle scopes while Bogart and Yacoby began to open fire. Since the PDL didn't know where the second souce of gunfire was coming from, they aimed at the building instead of the balcony, since they were concealed by the many furniture pieces that are in the balcony path. The two snipers saw two PDL terrorists aiming their weapons at the hostages. One had a Canadian Arsenal Limited (CAL) C2 LMG while the other had a ST Kinetics SAR-80 rifle with a mounted AAI Corporation underbarrel M203 grenade launcher.

With their quick reflexes and their quick trigger fingers, Galanos and Narino were able to gun down the two tangos as their shots were able to penetrate their heads, with blood squirting out as they collapse to the grass. Other PDL terrorists rush in to the hostages and attempt to finish their job, but their fast reactions were able to prevent them from doing so.

**"This is the SASR!"** emitted a message from the radios of all three RAINBOW teams. **"We're about 5 minutes north of your position. Hang in there, help in on the way."**

_"Great timing!" _thought Price sarcastically as he noticed a PDL terrorist aiming for him with his Colt M-16A2 rifle, chambered in 5.56 x 45mm NATO caliber. He reacted by giving a slight pull to his IWI TAR-21 rifle's trigger, making his bullets slam into his chest. He watched the tango's now lifeless body give in to the hot 5.56 NATO bullets that were inside his chest as he falls fast to the gray cement and asphalt.

"Galanos! Narino! Get to higher ground!" yelled Bogart, pointing to the sharpshooters a ladder behind them. It would take them to higher ground as it would provide the teams a greater amout of cover and fire support. The two complied, slinged their own rifles and began to climb the ladder while being covered by Bogart and Yacoby. Later, they were on the second floor balcony. This time, gray concrete would provide them the utmost protection as the two coordinated with each other in targeting the PDL militants from cover. The two unslinged their respective rifles, unfolded their bipods and peered through their scopes, aiming for an exposed head of a PDL militant.

Walther jogged down the street as his teammates provided some protection since he was looking for cover. He immediately dived down near a parked 2003 Nissan Patrol SUV and began to fire his IWI TAR-21 assault rifle. With the help of his ITLS MARS sight, he was fortunate enough to shoot two PDL tangos with his snapshot movements.

As he maintains his focus on his ITL MARS sight unit, he reflects if this will be a last stand against the PDL's Australian theater. He thinks that he'll make it. After all, the Australian government is counting on them to eliminate the remaining PDL forces from Sydney at all costs. While thinking about the lives that they would save with the hostages huddled in the center of Sydney Square, the casing of a 5.56 NATO bullet flew out of the TAR-21 to his cheek. Though he felt the burning sensation, he ignored it and proceeded to fire on the incoming PDL militants. His years of training with the German GSG-9 enabled him to become physically and mentally stronger than he was in his college days.

Like his fellow RAINBOW operatives fighting alongside him in the abandoned Sydney streets, this engagement would be a major test for him. He would only "pass" if he secured the _cargo _"stowed" in Sydney Square. His failing mark, would be the sign of his carcass shipped back to his native Germany back from Britain if he becomes an anonymous casualty in Operation Pincer Claw.

Chapter 10 END


	11. Final Challenges

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

The SASR and the Australian RAINBOW teams are now facing the remnants of the PDL's Australian cell in the abandoned streets of downtown Sydney. Can they join forces to defeat them so as to restore law and order back to Sydney, or will they suffer the wrath of the latest leftist terrorist group? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 11: Final Challenges

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney, Australia

The battle continued to rage on and on into the early mornings hours of Sydney. Though a typical and normal day was supposed to be peaceful and quiet, the tranquility was instead replaced by the echoes of gunfire.

RAINBOW forces lead by Eddie Price were currently tangling with the remnants of the PDL's famed Australian cell. Though the PDL militants were superior so far due to their numbers and their superior firepower, the masked RAINBOW operators were soon getting rid of their numbers with classic counter-terrorist tactics such as the concept of fire and cover, with the additional support of snipers.

"GRENADE!" Price yelled, tossing another one of his M68 grenades at a PDL militant who fired his CAL C2 LMG at his hip. The explosion of the M68 resulted in his death, shrapnel getting into his body and one shrapnel piece lodged at his neck.

"Go, go, go!" Santiago emerged out of cover, firing the rest of his ammo from his IWI TAR-21 assault rifle. With Pak and Murad at his side, the trio fired at every PDL militant who had the nerve to expose themselves out of cover.

Galanos and Narino, who moved out to another building rooftop to escape the gunshots that were being meant for them, gave sniper support to the rest of the RAINBOW field teams on the ground by downing PDL terrorists who were at the rear of the firefight. With their sniping skills, they played a key role in diminishing their numbers though more and more terrorists from the organization were closing in on their position in numbers from the southern part of Sydney Square.

"How long do you think we can survive in here?" Walther asked Bogart, who was busy reloading another fresh magazine into his TAR-21 assault rifle.

"Ask them!" Bogart did a hitchhiker's thumb, pointing to the outside where PDL militants were firing their numbers at the besieged RAINBOW forces, though they were still able to pick them off in small numbers.

"I see." To answer their concerns, two short burts from a PKM machine gun manned by a technical truck machine gunner kept them down on the ground, keeping their heads down.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Watch Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

"Mr. Clark, sir!"

The radioman inside the Watch Room motioned Clark to come near him. Sweeney and Alistair were busy making detailed reports on the operations of RAINBOW in Australian soil in their respective offices.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I've received radio transmission from the SASR that one of their platoons is already beginning their approach towards Price's location?"

Clark raised a questioning eyebrow, "Do you mean the one in Sydney Square?"

"Yes, sir." nodded the radioman. "We believed that a single platoon is near their location with another one providing a secure zone to land their Black Hawk helicopters."

"All right." Clark was about to go out when he reminded the radioman, "Keep me updated for any new development on the situation of Eddie Price in Sydney Square."

"Yes, sir."

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney, Australia

Still under enemy fire, most of the RAINBOW operative preferred to keep their heads down from getting hit by the bullets or any shrapnel that might occur from their grenades.

Even Galanos and Narino were not able to perform their sniper duties as their position was heavily bombarded by heavy machine gun fire that came from the streets of Sydney Square.

_"Dammit!" _Price gritted his teeth, waiting for a good opportunity to fire back at the PDL militants. Looking at Galanos and Narino, he took notice that they were not to give sniper support to them, forcing him to come to a decision.

_"What now?" _He slowly peeped up before ducking down, using the frame of a destroyed 2004 Toyota Hilux pick-up truck. _"Do we have the chance to fire at them or not?"_

The British RAINBOW operative began to sweat, being forced to come to a decision if they should fire right now or still wait instead until they have the chance to fight back.

* * *

On the southern side of Sydney Square, a platoon of SASR soldiers began their stealthy approach towards the location of the besieged RAINBOW operators. Using the cover of gunfire as their means to mask themselves, they crouched and walked slowly until they near the location. 

The squad leader signalled to his men to take action against the PDL militants on his command. Nodding to his commands, they waited until he had given the signal to open fire at them.

After giving the count of 3, the SASR soldiers raised their Colt M4 carbines mounted with AAI Corporation M203 grenade launchers at the technical trucks that were still distracted as they were firing at the besieged trucks.

Afterwards, their M203 grenade launchers were loaded with 40mm HE grenades and fired...

* * *

Galanos, watching the scene unfold before her, watched as a single 2004 Mazda Bravo pick-up truck was blown to pieces. The explosion had killed the machine gunner and driver, as the vehicle had turned into a smoldering wreck. 

"Look!" She pointed to Narino the smoldering vehicle. As a result of the explosion, the attention of most of the PDL forces turned towards the approaching SASR platoon.

"Now's our chance!" Raising his Heckler and Koch PSG-1 sniper rifle, he fired bullet after bullet into the skulls of the distracted PDL militants. Galanos did the same with her Accuracy International Warfare Suppressed and together, they assisted the SASR platoon in reducing their numbers.

"Charge!"

Price rallied the other RAINBOW operators out of cover while the SASR began to engage the PDL's militants and technical trucks. The rest of the RAINBOW operators fired their TAR-21 at the backs of the distracted PDL fighters, causing more casualties for them.

"Dammit!" yelled one of the PDL militants. "We're trapped from both sides!" Armed with a Norinco M14 rifle, he turned around to face against the incoming RAINBOW operatives. Unfortunately for him, Santiago saw him raising his M14 and fired a short burst of 5.56 mm NATO bullets from his own TAR-21, cutting down the offending man for good.

"What the?" Two other PDL militants, armed with IZHMASH AK-74 rifles, were about to face the RAINBOW operatives as well, but were gunned down by SASR soldiers from their rear since they took advantage of them being distracted on both fronts in order to fight well.

Confusion and disorder began to reign in from within the ranks of the PDL; most of them didn't know who was the biggest threat. Since they saw the SASR and RAINBOW converging on them, most of them began to open fire at them, one at a time.

"All right!" Renee took aim at a PDL militant with an IZHMASH AKM and proceeded to gun him down, watching his body crumple to the ground.

Murad and Pak, with their backs facing each other, fired their TAR-21s at every standing PDL militant that tried to come near them.

The battle appeared to be in favor of the joint RAINBOW/SASR force as PDL militants began to dwindle in numbers until two SASR soldiers fired their M203 grenade launchers at a fleeing technical truck, killing its driver and machine gunner once again at last.

The battle was over, RAINBOW and the SASR had retaken the battle.

"We did it!" RAINBOW and SASR personnel cheered at the end of the PDL's Australian cell as all of them were killed on sight. Neither group had sustained any kind of casualty, which was good news for them.

Price, eyeing a step on Sydney Square's fountain, decided to sit down and relax himself while waiting to see what would happen next.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Watch Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

"We did it!"

A radioman shouted after receiving transmission from Australia that the SASR and RAINBOW had successfully retaken the city of Sydney without any loss of life on their side.

Clark appeared to be pleased on hearing the news; he would have to inform both Sweeney and Alistair on the good news. Right now, their main priority would be to conduct cleanup operations on Sydney to see if any survivors from the PDL's Australian cell was still alive.

"Inform Campbell Barracks to immediately conduct sweeps of Sydney to check for any PDL stragglers."

"Yes, sir." The radioman replied, getting ready to perform a radio transmission to Campbell Barracks, which was the garrison of the SASR.

Heading out of the Watch Room, Clark went on to see Sweeney and Alistair in order to get ready for the upcoming debriefing that he had planned in his head.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: On the streets of Sydney, Australia

Now in the confines of an established checkpoint, Price drank some amounts of water that he received from an SASR soldier. The entire RAINBOW team had been briefed on the news of their successful operation before they are scheduled to head back to Hereford for a well deserved break.

"Price!"

Turning his head to the source of the voice, he saw Bogart and Pak running towards him. The two RAINBOW members had their balaclavas and their helmets removed, exposing their faces.

"We've got some news from Campbell Barracks!"

Price became both interested and curious at his American comrade. "Really? What is it?"

"Clark told them that we're going to get some real R&R after we leave Sydney."

"Yes, indeed." Price stretched his legs and arms. "Anything on our so-called leftists?"

"Nothing much." Pak shook his head. "Most of them are from middle class families, giving them some cover when they bought the vans used to enter Sydney."

"And the vans?" asked Price, wanting to get some details.

"They were torched after the militants gained successful entry into Sydney." answered the South Korean. "Probably to get some evidence removed against them."

"Likely." The British operative stroked his beard. "Guess we better head back to the transport."

"Black Hawks from Campbell Barracks are going to be our ride out of Sydney." Bogard said, walking with Pak and Price to the rest of the assembled RAINBOW members, waiting for them before getting on the choppers.

Date: April 24, 2008

Location: Briefing Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

"Attention!"

Patrick Ang brought all the new recruits to attention, watching Clark, Sweeney and Alistair to enter the room. Once inside, Sweeney motioned everyone to take their seats as Clark lead the briefing session.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have news for all of you. As of 0700 hours, we've received news from Campbell Barracks in Australia that the remnants of the PDL's Australian cell have been sucessfully neutralized by joint forces of RAINBOW and the SASR." Loud cheering and clapping came from the recruits when they heard about the news.

"While I am enthusiastic about this," Clark said, cautioning them. "The fight against the PDL is not yet over. I've received some new intelligence regarding the PDL's Japanese cell. According to intelligence, the PDL's leaders have sought refuge in some of their safehouses in Japan. Right now, we're getting ready to send our intel findings to Japanese authorities at hand. While I'd like to send some of our veterans to face off against the bastards who tried to do a Somalia scenario back in Sydney, I think this operation's a good chance for me to see how much you've learned from your training so far. We'll let you know when you have to go. Dismissed!"

Patrick Ang, once again, called for everyone to stand up. Once done, they began to file out one by one. Sweeney went ahead to head to the toilet, leaving Alistair and Clark behind.

"How long can you send the intel findings to Japan?"

"At least two hours." suggested Alistair, studying his wristwatch.

"Better get to it." Clark patted the arm of Alistair before exiting the briefing room. Alistair was the last to leave, closing the door of the briefing room behind him.

Chapter 11 END


	12. The Siege

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Previously:

With the defeat of the PDL's Australian cell, all RAINBOW resources are now focused on Japan due to rumors circulating in the Japanese law enforcement community that the remaining PDL survivors have decided to hide in Japanese soil. Not only that, but John Clark has finally decided to let the new recruits to have their initial baptism of fire by letting conduct any RAINBOW-related sieges on the PDL in Japan. Can the new recruits successfully eliminate the PDL and bring its leaders to justice? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 12: The Siege

Date: April 28, 2008

Location: Briefing Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

The briefing room was already packed with people, notably the newly recruited RAINBOW operatives who had just completed a week of advanced training. Seated in front was Kevin Sweeney and Alistair Stanley, who were waiting for John Clark to arrive. When he did, everyone stood to attention and gave a salute to him as he entered.

Clark returned the salute before he said, "At ease, everyone!"

As the new recruits took their seats, Clark found a vacant seat next to Kevin's and took his seat while Alistair went to the podium in order to address the RAINBOW recruits.

"With the end of the PDL's Australian cell, our attention has now focused on Japan. We have received intelligence reports from the National Police Agency that the main bulk of the PDL has been cornered in this compound somewhere in the outskirts of Kyoto."

Kevin pressed a button in the projector remote and an aerial photograph of the compound was shown. It seemed like a typical compound. The main warehouse was in the middle with gates in the north and south. They were a line of automobiles that were parked near the side of the warehouse.

"This is the main warehouse where the main PDL forces are being cornered. Police surveillance has also revealed that the two leaders are also cornered alongside with the PDL's Japanese cell. According to recon, most of them are prepared to fight on to their deaths, so be prepared."

Kevin took Alistair's place in the podium while he went back to his vacant seat. Kevin operated the projector remote, showing off the blueprints of the compound.

"Once you're in, you better act fast. The PDL leaders and some of the radicals won't hesitate to get away if they sense that they'll be captured. They apparently have some more weapon caches on the second and third floors, so it's best if we had some teams to search both floors. Snipers will be posted outside as to provide outside support and to disable the vehicles that are parked outside the main warehouse. There are also reports of explosive manufacturing inside the compound, so be careful and don't touch anything that may be dangerous."

Kevin coughed for a few minutes before resuming his debriefing speech.

"The National Police Agency's (NPA) Special Assault Team (SAT) and the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces (JGSDF) S Unit are working together on this one. The SAT did provide the initial cordon, but the S Unit later took over the command of the cordon from the NPA, though some SAT officers are still on site as to provide some level of assistance. Last week, two SAT operatives were killed by sniper fire as they surrounded the compound. The S Unit was summoned to assist the SAT in setting the cordon, but one of their operatives was also killed by the same sniper fire with one fatally wounded, who is now undergoing surgery as we speak."

Clark now walked to the podium, who was now addressing to the seated recruits.

"Your liason officers will be Captain Hideo Yamamura of the Special Assault Team and 1st Lieutenant Kotaro Akatsuki of the S Unit. They'll be expecting you guys soon at Narita International Airport in about a day or so. Alistair and Kevin will take care of tactical planning and so forth. I wish you guys luck. This operation will be your _baptism of fire_, so watch yourselves out there. Make no mistake for this operation, we need those leaders back alive and kicking so as to give the Japanese government some image. Expect to depart for Heathrow International Airport as approximately 1100 hours from now. That is all."

Clark stood by as the new recruits stood from their chairs and saluted Clark. Clark returned the salute before leaving the briefing room. The rest of their debriefing room would be handled by Kevin Sweeney and Alistair Stanley.

Date: April 28, 2008

Location: John Clark's office, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

Alistair had been waiting for Clark to enter his office. He was last seen in the comfort room, relieving himself. When he got in, he sensed that Alistair had some things with him, especially with the deployment of the recruits to Japan. He circled around his table before he got to his seat.

"So what is it that you have to tell me, Alistair?" Clark sat down at his office chair while waiting for Alistair's response.

"Well, John. The teams are now on their way to Heathrow as we speak. Kevin is making contact with the National Police Agency and some officers of the S Unit as well."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Here's some information that I compiled regarding the teams and all. You may want to take a look at it."

"Okay." Clark took the paper from Alistair's hands. "I'll just skim over this. See you in the Watch Room." Alistair then stood up from his chair and took his leave.

Clark browsed over the paper, which had the following information,

_OPERATION RAVEN STRIKE_

_OPERATION DATE: APRIL 28, 2008_

_OPERATION TIME: 1100 HOURS_

_TEAM DATA_

_LEADERS:_

_Squad One (Alpha Blue)_

_- Patrick Ang_

_Squad Two (Bravo Red)_

_- Ernesto Santiago_

_Squad Three (Charlie Green)_

_- Haroun Amin_

_Squad Four (Delta Yellow)_

_- Azhar Siraj_

_OPERATIVES:_

_Squad One (Alpha Blue)_

_- Thomas Boekhaut, Jimmer Clouston and Carlos Montesinos_

_Squad Two (Bravo Red)_

_- Michel Cormier, Robert Clarkson and Ichiro Haneda_

_Squad Three (Charlie Green)_

_- Nahum Argov, Gerard Rousseau and Richard Stephenson_

_Squad Four (Delta Yellow)_

_- Farold Eriksson, Wesley Khoo and Kenji Tsujimoto_

_WEAPONS & EQUIPMENT:_

_Squad One (Alpha Blue)_

_- Fabrique Nationale P90 Submachine Gun with 5 spare magazines_

_- Beretta 92FS Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Flashbang x 6_

_- Demolitions Kit (For Demolitions expert only)_

_Squad Two (Brave Red)- Fabrique Nationale P90 Submachine Gun with 5 spare magazines_

_- Beretta 92FS Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Flashbang x 6_

_- Demolitions Kit (For Demolitions expert only)_

_Squad Three (Charlie Green)_

_- Fabrique Nationale P90 Submachine Gun with 5 spare magazines_

_- Beretta 92FS Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Flashbang x 6_

_- Demolitions Kit (For Demolitions expert only)_

_Squad Four (Delta Yellow)_

_For Assault team members:_

_-Heckler and Koch 21E Light Machine Gunwith 5 spare magazines (Azhar Siraj)_

_-Heckler and Koch 23E Light Machine Gunwith 5 spare magazines (Wesley Khoo)_

_- Beretta 92FS Pistol with 5 spare magazines_

_- Binoculars_

_For Snipers:_

_- Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle with 2 spare magazines (Farold Eriksson)_

_- Sig Sauer SSG 3000 Sniper Rifle with 5 spare magazines (Kenji Tsujimoto)_

_- IsraelWeapon Industries Desert Eagle (.357 Magnum) with 5 spare magazines_

_- Binoculars_

Clark placed the report aside and sipped his coffee, now cotemplating on various things, most especially on the probable success of the operation.

Date: April 28, 2008

Location: 50 nautical miles from British airspace

A man was seated alone in his seat, next to the airplane window. He contemplates on his mission when his train of thought was interrupted by a stewardess, who handed him some water.

That man was Patrick Ang, formerly of Singapore's Special Tactics and Rescue (STAR) Unit. He was a top notch expert in weapons, leadership, hand to hand combat and surveillance. Although he wanted to serve in the Singaporean Armed Forces and in its special ops units such as the 1 Commando Battalion or in the Special Operations Force (SOF) of the Singaporean Army, he decided to follow in his father's footsteps instead and enlist in the Singapore Police.

He was still reflecting on his first mission away from his former mother unit, still thinking on his relatives still living in Singapore and abroad until he was interrupted once more by a Spanish-sounding voice,

"You all right, amigo?"

Patrick turned his head around to see Ernesto Santiago, Mexico's candidate in RAINBOW and an ex-commando of the Grupos Aeromoviles de Fuerzas Especiales (GAFES) Unit. He was leaning on the other vacant seat with a plastic cup full of regular Coke.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there. Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"About the mission?" Ernesto took his seat next to his.

"Yeah. I'm kinda worried."

"No need to worry amigo. I'm nervous too. Come to think of it, it's our first mission as new recruits."

"You're right. We're all recruits here. Though not all of us will be here to support one another."

"Just don't think about it a lot. It'll be a hindrance to you if you keep thinking about it once we get to Japan."

"You know, you're right. We should concentrate instead on stopping those terrorists before it's too late." Patrick completely sipped his water and threw it in a waste basket that was in front of him. In order to pass time, he picked up a newspaper and browsed through it while the flights take a few more hours before they would get into Japanese airspace.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Narita International Airport, Narita, Japan

RAINBOW's chartered plane was able to make a landing at Narita International Airport in the late morning. Soon, the plane's pilots taxied it to a vacant spot in the airport as a retractable walkway connected on the plane's. Awaiting their arrival were Captain Hideo Yamamura of the Special Assault Team and 1st Lieutenant Kotaro Akatsuki of the S Unit with a team of plainclothed SAT and S Unit operatives. Once the RAINBOW members were able to disembark, they were escorted to a couple of 2005 Toyota Coaster Buses decked in Japanese police markings. The buses drove off from the airport to the outskirts of Kyoto into a cordorned area near the city.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Inside Tactical command post

As the buses came to a halt inside the cordoned area, the RAINBOW recruits and their escorts exited the 2 buses with their weapons and gear in tow. While Patrick Ang followed Captain Yamamura and Lieutenant Akatsuki into the tactical command post tent, the other RAINBOW recruits were told to stay in one area with their weapons and gear at the ready.

While in the tent, both liason officers had informed Patrick Ang on their situation,

"As you may know, the PDL militants have struck again a few hours ago. One of our Junsas (Officers) was killed by sniper fire from the compound. A few minutes later, more sniper fire erupted as two S Unit and SAT operators guarding the outskirts of the compound were severely injured. Some of our men fired back, but we doubt that the sniper was hit." said Captain Yamamura as he began the debriefing.

"In addition, one of the PDL terrorists was seen to have an RPG rocket launcher in their hands when they shot down a police surveillance chopper. Though it landed near the main highway, the two pilots were found to be safe with no injuries. We suspect that the PDL had acquired more weapons as the crackdown came to bear down on them hard." added Lieutenant Akatsuki.

"Was there any movement inside the compound so far?" asked Patrick.

"None whatsoever so far. It should be safe for your teams to move in and take them out. Also, we've got some surveillance reports that they were assembling some crude explosive devices." replied Captain Yamamura.

"Don't worry. We've got some demolition experts who can take care of it." answered Patrick in assurance. "We'll head to the site now."

"There's an adjacent building next to the compound. Your snipers could probably take that point." said Lieutenant Akatsuki as he pointed its location ont the map.

"Okay. Thanks. We'll head to the compound right now!" Patrick Ang ran out of the tent before he could say. "Gear up guys, we're going to clean the compound up ahead."

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Outside Tactical command post

The four RAINBOW teams were now gearing up for their initial operation. Decked in Urban Gray BDUs, Level II Vests, gray PASGT helmets and black balaclavas. All of them were now checking their weapons to make sure that they are in good condition before they set out to raid the compound.

After they were done equipping themselves with their needed gloves, Patrick motioned to everyone to approach him. He was decked out similarly to the rest of his teammates. He was armed with a Fabrique Nationale P90 Submachine Gun, chambered in 5.7 x 28mm SS190 caliber, was slinged on his shoulder. On his holster was a 9 x 19 Parabellum Beretta 92FS pistol. Flashbangs were seen hanging on his vests with the help of clips. He addressed the team on their course of action,

"Remember to stick to the plan. Our friends with the SAT and the S Unit have found a suitable spot for our snipers since there's a building adjacent to the compound, which was cleared out by the police prior to the cordon. Everything else is still unchanged. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!" they answered in unison.

"This is our first operation as RAINBOW recruits. So be careful, stick together and remember your objectives. Our mission is to bring back the two leaders of the PDL alive for questioning. As much as possible, you are not to kill them, is that understood?"

"YES SIR!" they answer again in unison.

"All right! Let's go!" Patrick lead his team as they leave the cordoned area towards the compound with the rest following behind.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Near outskirts of occupied compound

The three RAINBOW assault teams were nearing the compound held by the remnants of the PDL. Squad Four or Delta Yellow, consisting of Eriksson, Khoo, Siraj and Tsujimoto were already in position since they directed themselves to a vacant building recently cleared out by police. They accessed the roof by climbing on a fire escape ladder with no danger. Once they were on top, the snipers began to aim their rifles at the compound area while the observers provided some surveillance and recon for the three teams. Farold Eriksson took aim with his Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle at three 2005 Mitsubishi Pajero vehicles parked near the main entrance of the warehouse. Kenji Tsujimoto aimed his Sig Sauer SSG 3000 rifle at the general warehouse area while Azhar Siraj and Wesley Khoo provided cover with their respective Heckler and Koch light machine guns.

Thanks to updated surveillance reports from their Japanese counterparts, the three RAINBOW teams were able to infiltrate the interior of the compound with no trouble so far. Later, they ducked behind some trash dumpsters that were littered near the warehouse. Once they were concealed from view, the three teams begin to make their plan.

"I'll lead Alpha Blue to clear the front of the warehouse and the main floor. Bravo Red will clear out the 2nd floor and Charlie Green for the 3rd. Those two floors had indication of weapon crates and homemade explosives, so tread carefully. Now, let's go and clean up this place." Patrick Ang and his Alpha Blue team provided some cover while Bravo Red under Ernesto Santiago and Charlie Green under Haroun Amin began to run near the main warehouse gate under the cover of silence with their P90 submachine guns aimed at the structure.

**"Ang, you can go ahead. I've got things covered here." **said Siraj over the radio. With that in mind, Ang gave a signal to his teammates to move out and enter the warehouse, as Delta Yellow provided most of the cover that Alpha Blue needed when they were able to enter the main warehouse. Slowly, their main plan was about to start.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Inside Tactical command post

The echoes of automatic gunfire began to make itself throughout the outskirts of Kyoto. Inside the tactical command post, Capt. Yamamura and 1st Lt. Akatsuki are now pondering on the assault.

"Has it now began?" asked Lt. Akatsuki to his SAT colleague.

"Yes." He looked outside and saw SAT and S Unit personnel moving near the compound. "The final battle has just begun."

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Rooftop of adjacent building.

Farold Eriksson took aim with his Barrett M82A1 anti-material sniper rifle with the aid of its Leupold M series 10X telescope. Exerting his strength with his left index finger on the trigger and his right hand on the buttstock, streams of .50 BMG (12.7 x 99mm) bullets made short work on the three 2005 Mitsubishi Pajeros that were parked near the main warehouse, as well as the PDL tangos that were guarding nearby. Siraj noticed two PDL terrorists, one armed with an East German SSG-82 sniper rifle chambered in 5.45 x 39mm caliber and another with a Beretta sniper rifle chambered in 7.62 x 51mm NATO caliber. Tsujimoto trained his Hendsoldt 1.5-6x42mm scope to make quick work on the two tangos as they dropped like flies.

A squad of PDL terrorists, armed with a combination of automatic weapons and RPG rocket launchers, emerged from the left side of the warehouse. Siraj and Khoo quickly used their Heckler and Koch 21E and 23E LMGs, sending 7.62 NATO and 5.56 NATO bullets to penetrate their chests, legs, arms and their necks before the PDL tangos could even retaliate.

When the battle was over, Delta Yellow saw the ground now covered in red blood, as well as with the bodies of the dead terrorists. Siraj grabbed his radio and told the other RAINBOW operatives that the warehouse exterior is now clear.

**"Delta Yellow reporting. Situation outside warehouse is now under control." **uttered Siraj on his radio unit before he retrained his fingers on the trigger grip and the shoulder stock of his Heckler and Koch 21E LMG.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Inside warehouse, main floor

"Get the bastards!" yelled a PDL militant as he kept firing his Norinco Type 79 submachine gun, chambered in 7.62x25mm TT caliber, at the intruding RAINBOW operatives. He was eventually cut down by hails of 5.7 bullets that pierced his chest and neck and now lies in a pool of blood. The RAINBOW teams concealed their entry by tossing multiple flashbangs inside the warehouse before they got inside.

Swarms of PDL terrorists were seen coming down two metal staircases that would take the person to the second floor. All three teams spread themselves out and proceeded to gun them down as they tried to engage the RAINBOW forces before some of them were able to train their automatic weapons at the RAINBOW operatives that have managed to enter the complex before they were shot. Others survived and they moved out, making each part of the main floor filled with PDL tangos.

Clouston and Montesinos trained their P90s at two PDL militants armed with Colt M-16A1 assault rifles. They were able to seek cover from wooden crates as bullets whizzed over their heads. The two quickly jumped out of cover and shot them in the chests.

Boekhaut trained his P90 at an approachine PDL tango with an IZHMASH AK-47 assault rifle. He pumped 5.7 bullets in his head and neck before he went down to the floor with his blood seeping out of his bullet wounds.

As Bravo Red approached one of the metal staircases, three PDL terrorists were coming near their position. One fired his IZHMASH AK-103 assault rifle while two of them, armed with a Heckler and Koch G41 rifle and a Santa Barbara SA Model L rifle. Santiago and Cormier opened fire with their FN P90 submachine guns at the two PDL tangos. Their shots penetrated their unprotected chests before their corpses collapsed down the staircase and made a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

With his reflexes, Clarkson depressed his P90's trigger is a fast motion that the third PDL tango toppled down the railings and screamed in pain before his body landed in wooden crates, which was smashed on impact. He saw another PDL tango running down the upper corridor with a Diemaco C8 rifle in his hands. He turned his gun on him and fired another volley of 5.7 bullets to his chest; he merely collapsed on the concrete floor yelling in pain. Ichiro Haneda turned around and saw four PDL tango, all armed with Norinco Type 56 assault rifles and Sterling L2A3 submachine guns. In a sweeping motion, Haneda fired his P90 from left to right, gunning down three PDL militants with a fourth raising his Sterling L2A3 at Haneda. Clarkson was able to join Haneda at the last minute, gunning him down with his own P90.

Charlie Green was now at the second metal staircase, which was now cleared of PDL tangos. A while ago, two PDL tangos were armed with the Springfield M-14 and the INSAS assault rifles. Amin and Stephenson focused their P90's sights at the two tangos approaching the staircase and in an instant, fired their weapons. The two tangos were not lucky anymore at 5.7 bullets slammed into their chests, making their inner organs burst in blood as they collapsed to the floor with their chests facing it.

The main floor was now clear, filled with white smoke that emitted from the gun barrels of both the PDL terrorists and the RAINBOW operatives. Ang now gave the order for the two teams to clear the two floors.

"Move! Move! We'll stay here to cover you!" ordered Ang as he and the rest of Alpha Blue began to sweep the main floor to check for signs of any survivors. Before they could start, Haneda managed to fire off a short burst from his P90 and his 5.7 bullets landed on impact on the neck and chest of a PDL militant armed with the IZHMASH AKM assault rifle.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Inside warehouse, second floor

Bravo Red and Charlie Green joined up later at the second floor. The floor merely contained office room and some corridors with some open space. But with the menacing presence of the PDL, it's not a pleasant sight for the two teams. The teams managed to sight some masked PDL terrorists, who were about to fire their Springfield M-14 rifles. Michel Cormier and Nahum Argov fired some shots off their FN P90 submachine guns. In a matter of minutes, both tangos were laid on the floor with a blood pool surrounding their bodies.

"Let's move out!" barked Amin as he raised his P90 to search for active threats. Suddenly, five PDL terrorists came running in with their IZHMASH AK-74M, IZHMASH AK-103 and Colt M-16A2 assault rifles. One of them had an RPG-29 on his hands.

_"Must be the one that shot down the police chopper." _Haneda aimed his P90 at the RPG-armed tango. 5.7 bullets penetrated his chests, legs and neck, spraying blood all over the floor before he had the chance to fire his rocket launcher.

Argov, Clarkson and Santiago began to do the initial sweeping of the floor since some of their comrades are engaging more PDL tangos coming near their position. A couple of PDL militants armed with IWI UZIs and Daewoo K2 rifles were swept away by gunfire emitting from Argov and Clarkson's P90s. Santiago managed to deliver some fatal gunshots to another PDL militant to his head, neck and chest. Next to his sprawling body was his hands clutching an IZHMASH RPK-74 LMG.

BOOM!

A grenade explosion resulted in the appearance of a PDL assault team. One of them laid suppressive fire with a CAL C2 LMG when he got to a prone position. As he fired the weapons, swarms of PDL terrorists armed with various automatic weapons entered the second floor from the third floor. Bravo Red and Charlie Green members dodged the shots by seeking cover behind discarded machinery, wooden crates, unused forklift trucks and garbage dumpsters.

From behind cover, three flashbangs flew out and landed on the feet of the PDL militants. As it exploded with a bright flash, team members from Bravo Red and Charlie Green swarmed out of cover and in a few minutes, fired their P90s at the dazed PDL terrorists.

With the smoke cleared out and with the floors littered with the corpses of PDL terrorists, Santiago took his radio and informed the command post that they've secured the second floor,

**"Bravo Red here. We're now about to search the offices." **said Santiago over the radio.

Amin took his leave and lead his comrades to the metal staircase, which would take them to the third floor. Santiago took his teammates to search the offices. Though their searches turned up nothing but with PDL tangos, who were later shot by Bravo Red team operatives, they've managed to secure the outskirts of the last office. Santiago and Rousseau were at both sides of the abandoned office door. Stephenson was at the front with his P90 slinged on his shoulder with Argov providing support.

"HIYAA!" yelled Stephenson in his Irish accent as he did a strong front kick that knocked the door out of its hinges. Seconds later, a flashbang was thrown inside and it exploded. The groans of a PDL militant was heard when Bravo Red stormed inside. Though the dazed militant struggled to raise his Norinco Type 85 submachine gun, with the same caliber as the Norinco Type 79, at the masked men, Rousseau and Stephenson managed to fire their weapons first at him, sending 5.7 bullets into his body, sending blood bursting out of his chest like a boiling geyser.

"Search the room!" barked Santiago while checking the room for anything worth checking.

"Hey guv! We've hit the jackpot!" came a yell from the other side of the room through the door of a makeshift office. When Santiago entered the office, he was stunned for a few seconds as numerous crates were stacked neatly together with two barrels tied together with a crude electronic timer and some explosives.

"Weapon crates are secured. They didn't seemed to be touched for a while now." remarked Argov as he jerked his thumb towards the location of the wooden crates.

"I'll get to work on the deadly gadget!" said Stephenson as he approached the makeshift bomb while he slinged his P90. He took out his demolitions kit and began to test the unactivated bomb.

"I'll help." added Rousseau as he examined the timer after he removed it from the attached bombs. "They seemed to be filled with explosive substances. This needs to be checked out."

**"Bravo Red here. Second floor is under control. We've found our hot cargo. Weapon crates are secured. We're now currently checking on the crude explosive devices here." **uttered Santiago on his secure line from his radio.

**"What's the status on the explosive devices?" **asked Capt. Yamamura on the other line.

Santiago took a few minutes before replying again, **"Don't know, but I was told that it seemed to have gunpowder." **

**"Okay. Our explosive experts will have it checked out when the warehouse is secured." **answered Capt. Yamamura.

**"Thanks." **said Santiago before he removed his fingers from the radio's speak button.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Inside warehouse, third floor

"DAMMIT! Secure the floor!" yelled Duchamp, as he held an IWI Galil ARM assault rifle chambered in 5.56 x 45mm NATO caliber in his two rough hands. Nishikawa was behind him and he was armed with a Cuban-made AKM assault rifle chambered in 7.62 x 39mm caliber. Four PDL militants, armed with an L1A1 SLR, a Polish Kbk AKS, a Hungarian AMD-65 and a North Korean Type 58 assault rifle were standing guard near the two leaders of the PDL.

PDL terrorists of all heights and weights came rushing down the third floor from various office rooms armed with many kinds of assault rifles and submachine guns. Their sheer numbers would prove to be a challenge for Charlie Green. The team cleared the initial parts of the third floor and are about to enter a large office room, which was a few blocks away from the stairs, when they were held by sheer gunfire from the large number of PDL militants. The team simply took cover from any discarded object that they can find scattered on the third floor.

"Everyone, open fire!" shouted Amin as he and his fellow Charlie Green teammates aimed and fired their P90 submachine guns at each and every PDL terrorist that they can see. Of course, they took the time that they can afford to reload their weapons with help from some of their comrades, who provided cover fire.

The short battle was over. The floor was littered with the corpses of PDL militants and some were seen clutching their hands on their weapons. Charlie Green examined the bodies to check for signs of movement. Once done, they moved on through a network of corridors, checking carefully for PDL terrorists hiding around.

The last RAINBOW team soon caught sight of the office room. Unfortunately, the room was being held back by an undetermined number of masked PDL terrorists firing various ligth machine guns and assault rifles. Amin took his radio and made contact with Delta Yellow for assistance,

**"Delta Yellow, this is Charlie Green. I need some assistance, over." **said Amin.

**"Delta Yellow here. Go ahead, over." **said Khoo over the line.

**"I need you guys to lighten the load in the room up ahead of us. There are some tangos inside the room. Are Duchamp and Nishikawa inside, over."**

**"None, whatsover." **Khoo took out his binoculars and scanned the room. **"They're gone now. But we didn't see them anywhere outside the warehouse. Alpha Blue and Bravo Red didn't report anything too."**

**"Better lighten the room up first. We'll take cover." **Amin gestured to the rest of Charlie Green to take cover as Delta Yellow, except Eriksson, fired their personal weapons at the room parallel to their position, taking out a number of PDL terrorists, who would have waited for them inside if they decided to storm it. As Delta Yellow sweeped the targetareafrom left to right, firing their weapons, they witnessed blood and guts bursting out of their chests, limbs, necks and from the head as PDL militants killed, though they gave a valiant fight against them even if they had better cover from their weapons.

**"Room's cleared for you. We'll keep you guys covered." **explained Siraj on the radio line. Amin rushed inside the office room with the other members of Charlie Green.

"Room's clear!" shouted Stephenson as he sweeped the room with his P90 submachine gun.

"This part's also clear!" yelled Argov with his P90 firmly gripped in his hands.

"Wait! I hear some footsteps from the stairs! Argov, can you hear it?" barked Amin.

"Yes! It's from here. EIYAA!" Argov gave a strong side kick that broke the door's hinges down. "They're heading downstairs!" Amin gestured to his teammates to commence pursuing the remaining terrorists down the stairs.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Inside warehouse, main floor

"FIRE!"

This was ordered by Patrick Ang as he fired off some rounds of his P90, sending them dead on to the bodies of two PDL militants armed with a Hungarian AMD-65 and a North Korean Type 58 assault rifle.

Boekhaut and Clouston fired their P90s at the sight of a PDL terrorist aiming his Polish Kbk AKS rifle at Alpha Blue. He screamed a gurgling yell, but was unable to since his throat was filled with blood before he collapsed onto the floor.

Montesinos, with his quick movements, fired a short burst of 5.7 bullets at another PDL militant armed with the L1A1 SLR rifle. But upon seeing Duchamp with his IWI Galil ARM, he ducked behind a forklift truck since he came under fire from Duchamp, who unleashed his weapon at him. Later on, Nishikawa joined him and fired his Cuban AKM rifle at the other Alpha Blue team members, forcing them to seek refuge behind a metal garbage dumpster bin.

But unknown to the two PDL leaders, Amin and other Charlie Green members have managed to sneak up on them from behind. He took out a flashbang grenade from his vest and gestured to Rousseau to take out his as well. The two positioned themselves beside the doorframe of the stairwell door before they silently tossed their flashbangs to the main floor, which exploded in a few minutes with bright lights and a deafening sound.

BOOM! BOOM!

With the two PDL leaders on the ground, with their hands covering their ears, Alpha Blue made their move as Ang gave the signal to surround them with Charlie Green in support. They completely surrounded the downed men with their FN P90 submachine guns aimed at their exposed bodies. Ang had visually confirmed that the two are incapacitated due to the flashbangs. He got on his radio and began to communicate with the command post,

**"This is Alpha Blue. The PDL is now crushed. Situation is now under control." **said Ang over the radio. He heard cheering from the other line as the team members silently grinned to themselves.

Amin and Haneda took out plasticuffs from their vests and applied it on the wrists of the two fallen PDL leaders. After they were cuffed, SAT and S Unit teams came storming the compound and the warehouse with their Heckler and Koch MP5-JP and Minebea PM-9 Submachine guns. Realizing that the two PDL leaders are now cuffed, two SAT operators with ballistic faceshields covering their faces lifted Nishikawa up while two S Unit operators lifted Duchamp up from the floor. The two ex-PDL founders were escorted with heavily armed SAT and S Unit teams to waiting transporation parked near the compound's main entrance.

"Let's go guys." chuckled Santiago as Bravo Red and Delta Yellow entered the warehouse, which was now heavily secured. As they walked back to the command post from the compound, SAT and S Unit operators began to scour the warehouse for any traces of survivors.

Date: April 30, 2008

Location: Watch Room, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

Sounds of cheering and whistling came from all the Watch Room personnel as soon as they got confirmation that RAINBOW has crushed the PDL for good and their leaders were brought into custody. Clark was ecstatic that his teams had their "baptism of fire." In fact, he announced over the PA system that the new recruits were successful in their mission. Soon enough, the sounds of cheering and whistling were heard over SAS Headquarters. He gave a short speech, congratulating them for a job well done even if they had to work under stress.

Smiling to himself, Clark left the Watch Room while Alistair and Kevin volunteered to stay behind to continue monitoring events from Japan. Within a few feet from his office, Alistair caught with him and was panting for air as he had to run after him from the Watch Room.

"What is it?" asked Clark.

"All of the recruits are back safe and sound. No casualties." replied Alistair.

"When will they be back?"

"As of now, they're getting some R&R in the National Police Agency office in Tokyo. They're going to be in Narita International by 1800 local time."

"Okay. Keep me posted. I'm heading back to the office."

"Right." Alistair then took his leave and went to the comfort room to relieve himself of many liquids that he had consumed during the day.

Clark made a mental note to himself that he wanted to throw a small party for the RAINBOW operatives for doing well in the field and for capturing the two PDL founders.

He would then remember April 30 of the year 2008.

The day that a new generation of RAINBOW operatives have made the organization anonymously famous in the field of black ops. This was all that made Clark happy. Very, very happy indeed.

THE END


	13. A new day has come indeed

Rainbow Six: The New Recruits 

By: Ominae

Rating: Most is PG-13

Disclaimer: This story takes place after Raven Shield and Athena Sword

NOTE:

RAINBOW SIX is the exclusive copyrights of Red Storm Entertainment, Ubisoft and Tom Clancy from their respective years. The rest of the other characters are under my jurisdiction.

I have done some extensive research regarding real-life events and/or actual special/elite units. If there are some discrepancies, please let me know so's I can correct them. Thanks.

Epilogue: A new day has come indeed

Date: May 1, 2008

Location: John Clark's office, SAS Headquarters, Hereford, Britain

It has been a week now since the PDL was defeated by RAINBOW. Though is veteran operatives such as Chavez and Price led the initial strike on the PDL in Australian soil, he had his pride with his newly recruited RAINBOW operatives, who were responsible for bringing the PDL and its leaders to its own knees. When Patrick Ang and the rest of the members came back from Japan on a chartered flight, RAINBOW and SAS personnel hailed them as heroes of the hour. Clark gave them a small party as a sign of gratitude.

2 days have now passed since their small party. Clark had heard news from the local news channels that the Japanese government was prepared to have a special anti-terrorism trial for the two former PDL leftist founders. The Canadian government had received word about this and has sent the Canadian ambassador to represent them.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Alistair showed up at his office with some broadsheet newspapers tucked in his arm. He went up to his table and gently dropped them on his table.

"Hey John! Our friends from some of the law enforcement agencies abroad have given us some headlines to read."

"Really?" Clark took the Philippine Daily Inquirer and read the frontpage and it said,

**"People's Democratic League crushed by Japanese Police!"**

Eyeing the Yomiuri Shimbun, he unfolded it and held it in his hands as he read the frontpage,

**"A new dawn in the field of Counter-Terrorism."**

The picture showed two SAT operatives with ballistic faceshields masking their heads, escorting a cuffed Ichiro Nishikawa and two masked S Unit operatives escorting a cuffed Gerard Duchamp to a waiting police bus, which was seen off the picture, but it was briefly mentioned in the frontpage.

"Thanks Alistair. I'll read the rest later." Alistair neatly stacked the broadsheet newspapers and placed them on a vacant spot in Clark's table.

"I almost forgot. CNN's going to cover a press conference in the National Police Agency." Alistair took the TV remote control of the Toshiba 42" Diagonal TheaterWide HD Monitor Plasma TV, which he had recently acquired two days ago so as to monitor news channels whenenver he was away from the Watch Room. Within minutes, he was able to tune it to the CNN International news channel.

_"At least they'll credit for it."_ remarked Clark to himself as he stretched back in his office. He was told by top NPA officials that the SAT and the JGSDF's S Unit would take credit for their operation. After operations in Australia had ended, he was told by representatives of the Australian Department of Defence that the Australian SASR Regiment would take credit for their actions. Alistair took a seat in one of the chairs near Clark's office.

**"A spokesman for the National Police Agency's Special Assault Team gave a press conference inside National Police Agency Headquarters regarding the success of their first anti-terrorist operation since the inception of the unit 12 years ago." **said a female Asian-sounding voice. The cameras soon shifted to the interiors of the conference room.

Captain Hideo Yamamura, who was now in his Black BDU uniform, walked up the stage to the podium as photographers took pictures of him with their cameras. As he went onto the podium, he began to address the reporters present about the "operation" that took place last month. A few seconds later, the screen quickly shifted to view Captain Yamamura speaking on the microphone with his hands on the podium.

**"The success of the operation conducted last month would have not been possible without the assitance of our colleagues in law enforcement agencies from around the world, especially since they had provided crucial intelligence that we needed before we moved in to apprehend the two leaders of the People's Democratic League. My superiors would also like to thank our colleagues in the Ground Self-Defense Force's S Unit for aiding us in storming the compound that the PDL has previosly held for two consecutive weeks." **said Captain Yamamura is fluent English.

The TV screen now shifted its attention to a female Japanese reporter, who was now standing outside the National Police Agency with a microphone in her hand. She was now speaking to the cameras on the press conference that took place a while ago.

**"As with the success of Australia's Special Air Service Regiment for the end of the PDL's Australian cell, Japan's obscure elite forces caught the attention of the international media once more when the National Police Agency's Special Assault Team and the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force's S Counter-Terrorist Unit stormed inside the compound on the outskirts of Kyoto, which was believed to be a PDL safehouse. With the capture of Gerard Duchamp and Ichiro Nishikawa, the PDL has finally come to an end. For CNN news, this is Michiko Kirishima reporting from outside the National Police Agency, Tokyo."**

"Well John, we did it again. Looks like a new day has come for RAINBOW eh?" remarked Alistair with a wide grin in his face.

"I agree Alistair." answered Clark. He soon had a smile on his face as he watched the CNN International news channel. "A new day has come, indeed."

Epilogue END


End file.
